Die Mädchen der Knockturngasse
by Odo der Held
Summary: Albus hat Hermine vom Fleck weg eingestellt und nun ist sie Heilerin auf Hogwarts. Doch dann taucht ein seltsames Geschehnis rund um Snape und so "einen Laden" auf...Hermine ist einfach neugierig...


**Kapitel 1 – Hermine kommt nach Hogwarts**

„Miss Granger!", rief Minerva McGonagall hocherfreut und reichte der jungen Frau ihre Hand zur Begrüßung.

„Minerva!"

„Wie schön Sie wieder hier zu haben. Ich freue mich Sie an Bord begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Ich freu mich auch", erwiderte die jüngere der beiden Frauen.

„Kommen Sie, kommen sie mit. Immobilus." Minerva ließ Hermines Koffer neben sich her schweben während sie den schmalen Pfad das Schloss hoch gingen.

Vor der Tür standen Hagrid und Fang und Hermine war von dem Empfangskomitee völlig aus dem Häuschen.

Fang sprang auf sie zu und wuselte an ihren Beinen rum und Hermine wurde herzhaft von Hagrid gepackt und einen Meter in die Luft gehoben.

„Hermine", brüllte der Halbriese laut und zerquetschte sie fast.

Minerva strahlte. Sie hatte ihre Lieblingsschülerin wieder! Wie schön!

Nach einer Weile ließ Hagrid Hermine wieder auf den festen Boden runter und sie bekam die Möglichkeit Hagrid auch anzustrahlen und Fang zu knuddeln. Sofort wurde ihre Hand von Fangs Sabber klatschnass geleckt.

„Mine, Mine, Mine, ach wie schön, dass Du wieder da bist", jammerte Hagrid und er putzte sich seine feuchten Augen mit einem tischtuchgroßen Taschentuch ab.

„Na, Hagrid", mahnte Minerva milde lächelnd. „Wer wird denn hier gleich so rührselig?"

Hagrid raffte sich auf. „Komm, Minchen, ich nehm Dein Gepäck." Er griff sich Hermines 3 Koffer aus der Luft und trug sie mühelos ins Gebäude.

Hermine, Minerva und Fang folgten ihm.

Hermine sah sehnsüchtig am Schloss hoch und Minerva folgte ihrem Blick.

„Ist es nicht wunderschön?", seufzte Hermine.

Minerva lächelte. „Ja, auch noch nach 80 Jahren liebe ich es. Und ich freue mich, dass Du wieder ein Teil davon bist."

Eine Viertelstunde später, betraten Minerva, Hermine und Fang Hermines neue Unterkünfte.

Sie lagen direkt neben der Krankenstation. Hermines neuer Wirkungsstätte.

„Die Hauselfen Jucy und Trina haben für Dich renoviert, Hermine", sagte Minerva und betrachtete Hermine lächelnd, die in ihrem neuen Wohnzimmer umher blickte.

Hermine trat ans Fenster und blickte hinaus. Dort war die peitschende Weide und Hagrids Hütte. Dahinter lag, dunkel und düster, der Verbotene Wald.

Hermine betrat, gefolgt von Minerva, ihr neues Schlafzimmer und setzte sich testend aufs Bett.

„Sag mal, Minerva, was darf ich eigentlich alles?"

„Was meinst Du?"

„Na, so etwas wie Strafen verhängen oder Hauspunkte abziehen."

Minerva zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Na, Du fängst ja früh mit diesem unbeliebten Thema an."

Hermine grinste und Minerva fuhr fort.

„Du darfst Punkte abziehen, aber bei schweren Verstößen, von denen Du etwas mitbekommst, musst Du den jeweiligen Hauslehrern Bescheid sagen. Da darfst Du nicht alleine bestimmen. Du hast lediglich in Deinen Privaträumen und der Krankenstation freie Hand. Wer sich hier nicht benimmt, den darfst Du verweisen. Es kann auch sein, dass wir Hauslehrer mal jemanden für Dich finden, den Du für Dich arbeiten lassen kannst. Böden schrubben, Tränke sortieren oder so etwas."

„Wer sind denn die Hauslehrer mittlerweile", fragte Hermine. Ihre Schulzeit war bereits 2 Jahre her und es hätte ja sein können, dass sich da was verändert hat.

„Nun", meinte Minerva und setzte sich neben Hermine, „ich bin Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, Filius für Ravenclaw, Pomona für Hufflepuff und Severus immer noch für Slytherin."

„Oh", hauchte Hermine, „dann hat sich ja nichts verändert."

„Rein gar nichts, liebste neue Kollegin." Hermine wurde rot. „Ich lass Dich mal alleine, damit Du ein wenig einräumen kannst, nicht wahr?" Minerva blickte auf ihre Taschenuhr. „Wir haben jetzt halb 4. Ich seh Dich doch um 18 Uhr zum Abendessen? Du sitzt direkt zwischen Hagrid und Severus."

Hermine lächelte Minerva an. Snape. Na toll. Aber was hatte sie sich vorgenommen? Immer lächeln, Hermine. Zeig dem Gegner die Zähne!

Hermine warf ihren ersten Koffer mit Schwung aufs Bett und wäre fast über Fang gestolpert, der es sich hinter ihr auf dem Boden gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Hermine erinnerte sich, dass die Hogwarts-Hauselfe Trina sich immer um die Verpflegung der Haustiere des Schlosses gekümmert hat und rief sie.

Nach einem Plopp stand plötzlich eine ziemlich ratlose Trina vor ihr, die sich wohl wunderte, wer sie gerufen hatte. Als sie Hermine erblickte begann sie zu strahlen.

„Miss Hermy", nun schüttelte sie Hermine ergeben die Hand. „Sie sind wieder da! Wie schön!" Trina seufzte und ihre Ohren bebten.

„Danke, Trina." Hermine schüttelte zurück. „Sag mal, würde es Dir was ausmachen Fang einen Napf Futter und einen mit Wasser zu bringen?"

Trina schlackerten die Ohren. „Aber natürlich ist das KEIN Problem, Miss Hermy. Sofort!" Dann war sie verschwunden.

Nach 2 Minuten hatte Fang dann zwei Näpfe vor sich stehen und sabberte Hermines Teppichboden zu.

Hermine lachte Fang an. Sie nahm sich vom Schreibtisch ein Stück Pergament und zog aus ihrem Koffer einen Kugelschreiber. Sie hatte sich angewöhnt damit zu schreiben. Er musste eben nicht ständig wieder aufgefüllt werden.

Sie schrieb: „Hagrid, ich habe Deinen Hund. Wenn Du ihn satt und zufrieden wieder haben willst, dann bestimmte ich jetzt die Übergabe: Heute 20h, Deine Hütte. Komme alleine und sei pünktlich. Liebste Grüße, Hermine. PS: Ich möchte wenigstens einen Deiner Steinbeißerkekse haben, sonst siehst Du Fang nicht wieder.

Dann öffnete sie das Fenster und rief nach ihrer Eule, die sie sich vor 2 Jahren in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Nepomuk kam sofort angeflogen und ließ sich schwatzend auf dem Fenstersims nieder. Hermine grinste ihn an und gab ihm einen Eulenkeks. Der Vogel nahm ihr das Leckerchen ab und knusperte es alle. Dann schnappte er sich den Brief, der vor sich lag und verschwand wieder.

Die Antwort von Hagrid kam postwendend.

Liebe Hermine, na klar möchte ich meinen Fang wieder haben. Ich habe soviele Steinbeißerkekse, wie Du sie nennst, wie Du willst. Obwohl sie ja gar nicht hart sind. Satt und zufrieden kannst Du Fang kriegen. Aber gib ihm bitte keine Schokolade, die verträgt er nicht mehr so gut. Er wird alt, der Gute. Bis später. Ich freue mich. Hagrid

Hermine trat ans Fenster und setzte sich schließlich auf das Fensterbrett.

Ihr Ausblick war einfach wunderwunderschön. Hermine wurde es melancholisch zu Mute.

Sie war wieder hier. Sie war wieder in Hogwarts. Am Montag ging die Schule wieder los und unzählige Schüler würden am Sonntagabend hier auftauchen. Bis dahin würde sie Poppys Tränkevorrat überprüfen müssen. Hoffentlich war alles erst mal soweit vorhanden. Nicht, dass sie bereits in der ersten Woche Snape ansprechen musste.

Um kurz vor 6 ging Hermine in die große Halle. Heute hatte sie sich noch nicht umziehen wollen und so trug sie noch ihre Jeans und ihr liebstes gelbes V-Ausschnitt T-Shirt, dass ihr Ginny mal in einem Anfall von ich-konnte-nicht-anders-das-steht-Dir-bestimmt-viel-besser-als-mir mitgebracht hatte.

Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und einzig ihr Kugelschreiber hielt sie zusammen.

Als sie den Lehrertisch erblickte, sprang ihr Herz freudig. Jetzt würde sie auch da oben sitzen dürfen. Gleich zwischen Hagrid und Snape. Snape war leider der einzige Grund gewesen aus dem sie den Job nicht angenommen hätte. Hoffentlich war er nicht da.

Ihr Herz seufzte auf, als sie ihn aber da oben sitzen sah. Er war mit Madam Hooch im Gespräch, die direkt auf seiner anderen Seite saß. Hermine steuerte auf den Tisch zu und sofort sah Minerva sie.

„Hermine", rief sie entzückt. „Komm rauf."

Ich hatte nichts anderes vor, dachte Hermine innerlich grinsend. Ich habe schließlich einen Mordshunger.

Sie betrat das Podest wissend, dass alle sie ansahen.

Minerva kam ihr entgegen. „Ich muss Dich doch zu Deinem neuen Platz begleiten."

Hermine wurde leicht rot. So viel Aufmerksamkeit behagte ihr im Allgemeinen nicht.

Filius Flitwick, der Lehrer für Zauberkunst kam auf sie zu.

„Hermine, wie schön Dich wieder zu sehen!"

Sie nahm dankend seine Hand und schüttelte sie herzlich. Nun standen auch alle anderen Lehrer auf und begrüßten sie. Einzig Professor Snape blieb sitzen und aß weiter ungerührt seine Suppe.

Nach einer Weile hatten sich alle wieder hingesetzt und Hermine schöpfte sich etwas in den Suppenteller, was wie Kartoffeleintopf aussah.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", sagte sie leise.

Er blickte nicht auf, sagte aber zumindest höflich und mit rauer Stimme. „Miss Granger."

Hagrid stieß sie an und sie ließ durch die Wucht ihren Löffel fallen.

„Minchen, Minchen, Minchen", sagte er, „ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass Du wieder in Hogwarts bist. Und Du bist so groß geworden." Er war schon wieder in Versuchung nach seinem Tischtuch zu suchen.

„Ach, Hagrid, ehrlich, ich bin doch nicht viel älter geworden. Und größer auch nicht. Ich bin seit vielen Jahren 1.65 groß." Sie lachte ihren Lieblingsriesen freundlich an.

„Ach Minchen… ." Hagrid weinte trotzdem.

„Jetzt flenn doch nicht rum, Hagrid. Meine Güte", hörte sie plötzlich Snapes dunkle Stimme hinter sich. „Sie war nur zwei Jahre weg."

Hermine drehte sich nicht um sondern bemühte sich, die Gänsehaut zu ignorieren, die seine Stimme in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

Nichts zu bedeuten, dachte sie, das hat nichts zu bedeuten!

„Snape, Du hast sie ja bestimmt auch vermisst", schniefte der Wildhüter, aber ließ ihn Merlin sei Dank nicht zu einer Antwort kommen, „wie geht's denn Harry, Ron und Ginny?"

„Harry und Ron sind ja Auroren, wie Du weißt. Ginny und Harry wohnen seit 3 Monaten im Grimmauld Place seit Mrs. Black von der Wand entfernt werden konnte." Hermine begann bei dem Gedanken an Ginny zu lachen, „Ginny wollte dort nicht wohnen, so lange Mrs. Blacks Bild noch an der Wand hing. Tja, und Ron und Lavender wollen bald heiraten."

„Das hätte ich nie gedacht", mischte sich jetzt Minerva ein, die neben Madam Hooch saß und das Gespräch scheinbar noch hören konnte. „Ich dachte immer, Du und Mr. Weasley würdet ein Paar werden."

Hermine lachte noch einmal auf. „Tja, so sah es ja auch Anfangs aus. Aber wir sind über uns hinausgewachsen. Er passt auch viel besser zu Lavender. Ich wäre mit ihm nicht glücklich geworden."

Sie hörte Snape plötzlich leise schnauben. Aber ansonsten widmete er sich lediglich seiner Suppe.

„Naja", sagte Minerva gutgelaunt, „ce la viel. Oder wie man so schön sagt. Vielleicht hat das ja auch etwas Gutes, Hermine. Vielleicht wärst Du jetzt nicht hier, wenn Du mit Mr. Weasley zusammen geblieben wärst."

„Oh, ganz bestimmt ist es so, Minerva. Ron hielt immer schon viel von Familienleben und dass seine Frau eine richtige Hausfrau und Mama sein sollte. Ich war so nie. Lavender scheint dagegen ganz glücklich darüber zu sein."

„Na siehst Du, Kind. Und wir freuen uns, dass Du so passend mit Deiner Heiler-Ausbildung fertig geworden bist. Poppy war schon besorgt. Noch ein Jahr hätte sie nicht durchhalten wollen."

„Wie geht es ihr denn in Spanien?"

„Oh, es geht ihr sehr gut. Danke."

„Grüß sie mal ganz lieb. Ich habe mich eben schon im Krankenflügel umgesehen. Poppy hielt wirklich eine 1A-Ordnung dort. Morgen werde ich die ganzen Tränke kontrollieren. Mal schauen, ob alles da ist."

Minerva stieß mit ihr über die paar Meter an. „Das tu mal. Und wenn nicht, sag Severus Bescheid, ja? Also, auf deine Rückkehr Hermine. Auf einen neuen Anfang."

Viele hatten den Toast mitbekommen und stießen mit Hermine an. Snape stand auf und verließ ohne ein Wort die Tafel.

Am Abend brachte Hermine Fang, den sie hatte auf ihrem Bettvorleger schlafen lassen zu Hagrid zurück. Wie versprochen bekam Hermine einen Steinbeißerkeks und viel Butterbier. Es wurde eine lange Nacht, weil sich die beiden viel zu erzählen hatten.

Um halb eins in der zwei ging Hermine wieder zurück ins Schloss.

„Können Sie nicht aufpassen?" wurde sie plötzlich umgerannt. Es war stockduster und Hermine hatte niemanden sehen können geschweige denn gehört.

„Wie? Was?" fragte sie erschrocken und versuchte sich an der Wand festzuhalten damit sie das Gleichgewicht nicht verlor.

„Sie haben getrunken!", beschimpfte sie plötzlich die barsche Stimme ihres ehemaligen Tränkelehrers. Er stand immer noch direkt vor ihr und sie spürte seinen Atem im Gesicht.

„Na und?", polterte Hermine aus einem Impuls heraus zurück. „Das geht Sie nichts an."

Einen Moment war Pause. Dann sagte die Stimme „Werden Sie nicht frech, Mädchen."

Dann hörte sie die Tür quietschen und das Gefühl, dass ein Mensch in ihrer Nähe war, war weg.

Hermine zog seufzend ihren Zauberstab. „Lumos."

Dann verdrehte sie genervt die Augen gen Himmel und ging zurück in ihre Räume.

Das fing ja schon gut an.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Hermine wieder zum Frühstück. Sie trug wieder Jeans. Diesmal einen Rock, der ihr bis kurz übers Knie reichte, sowie eine kurzärmlige blaue Bluse, dazu Sandalen.

Mit einem Blick auf den Lehrertisch entfuhr ihr wieder ein Seufzen. Snape saß schon wieder da. Konnte er nicht zeitversetzt zu ihr frühstücken?

Aber scheinbar genau so wie sie hatte er keine Lust auf Unterhaltung und so nahm sie mit Filius vorlieb, für den sie 2 Plätze weiter rutschte um sich mit ihm zu plaudern.

Nach dem Frühstück begab sich Hermine endlich in den Vorratsraum des Krankenflügels.

Poppy hatte eine Inventarliste der Tränke erstellt, und Hermine überprüfte sie stichpunktartig auf Korrektheit.

Nach 2 Stunden stellte sie fest, dass Poppy noch lange nicht alle Tränke da hatte, die sie haben sollte.

Hermine wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass sie Snape ansprechen musste, ob nun er für sie brauen sollte, was Minerva ja schon angeraten hatte, oder ob Hermine selbst brauen würde. Dafür brauchte sie immerhin die Einverständniserklärung von Snape um sein Labor benutzen zu dürfen.

Sie hätte jetzt zu seinem Büro gehen können, aber Hermine war sich sehr sicher, beim Mittagessen mehr erreichen zu können, wenn Minerva in der Nähe war. Albus Anwesenheit wäre wahrscheinlich noch effektiver gewesen, aber der kam erst einen Tag vor Schulbeginn aus Frankreich wieder.

Nun gut, dachte Hermine, dann muss Minerva eben reichen.

**Kapitel 2 - Snape**

„Professor Snape", begann Hermine beim Mittagessen zaghaft und blickte den Mann in Schwarz von der Seite an.

„Hm?", brummte er und aß weiter. Die Augen auf seinen Teller gerichtet.

„Sir. Unglücklicherweise hat Poppy nicht alle Tränke da. Es müssten welche hergestellt werden. Ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, dass Sie sehr viel zu tun haben, deshalb würde ich Sie gern um Ihr Einverständnis bitten, das Labor benutzen zu dürfen. Dann fertige ich die benötigten Tränke alleine an."

Sie blickte in sein Gesicht und wartete ab. Er spitzte kurz seinen Mund und schien nachzudenken.

Snape schob er seinen leeren Teller von sich. „Führen Sie eine Liste der Dinge, die Sie entnommen haben. Das Passwort ist Kugelfisch." Dann schob er seinen Stuhl zurück, stand grußlos auf und verließ die große Halle.

Hermine blickte betroffen auf ihren Teller. Meine Güte, wie unhöflich konnte ein einziger Mensch sein! Da Madam Hooch auch nicht da war, hatte sich Minerva den Dialog mit ansehen müssen und auch Hermines verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck nach dem Severus weg war.

„Mach Dir nichts draus, meine Liebe. Immerhin hat er Dir nicht verboten seine kostbaren Zutaten anzufassen."

„Tolles Kompliment", brummelte Hermine und dann aß sie weiter. In Frieden.

Sie hatte noch 5 Tage bis Schulanfang. Das hieß: Brauen was das Zeug hält.

Sie brauchte noch, gemäß ihrer Liste, 2 Liter Entgiftungselixier, 3 Liter Brechmittel, 10 Liter Kochsalzlösung und 2 Kilo Warzenpuder. Na dann mal los, Hermine, sagte sie sich. Auf in die Höhle des Löwen.

Sie wartete bis zur Nacht und als sie sich sicher war, dass Snape schlafen musste, ging sie hinunter in den Keller und stand dann vor der Tür zum Labor. „Kugelfisch", sagte sie leise zu dem alten Mann, der auf der Parkbank im Bild saß.

Die Tür schwang auf und Hermine begann zu arbeiten.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hörte sie das leise Quietschen der Tür und sie blickte auf.

Stirnrunzelnd stand Snape in der Tür. Er blickte auf seine Taschenuhr.

„Es ist halb drei, Miss Granger. Was wollen Sie hier?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Snape. Ich war der Ansicht, sie tagsüber zu stören, wenn ich hier arbeite."

„So, so. Sie Sind der Ansicht. Können Sie das etwa nicht mit mir absprechen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie waren beim Essen schneller weg als ich hätte Quidditsch sagen können. Danach waren Sie nicht wieder aufzufinden."

„Was brauen Sie da?", ignorierte er ihre Aussage mit scharfem Tonfall.

„Brechmittel, Sir."

„Wie viel?"

„Drei Liter."

„Warum erwärmen Sie den Apfelessig, Miss Granger?"

„Wieso fragen Sie mich das? Wissen Sie es selbst nicht?"

Er blickte sie ärgerlich-funkelnd an. „Ich habe Ihnen eine einfache Frage gestellt."

„Und ich werde mich nicht behandeln lassen wie Ihre Schülerin. Nicht mehr.", fauchte sie leise aber gesittet zurück.

Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Nein, das sind Sie nicht mehr. Wenn Sie es wären, würde ich Ihnen für ihre Unverschämtheiten Punkte abziehen, so dass die Stundengläser das Wimmern anfangen. Miss Granger." Es schien ihm Spaß zu machen, ihre Nachnamen praktisch auszuspucken.

„Tja, lieber Professor, dann bedaure ich Sie für ihr Pech."

Und Hermine verschwand so würdevoll wie möglich im Vorratsraum. Kurz darauf hörte sie die Tür knallen. Er war weg.

Die nächsten Nächte ließ er sie in Ruhe brauen und tauchte nicht mehr bei ihr auf. So bekam Hermine alle Tränke bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn fertig.

Am Sonntagmorgen beim Frühstück stand sie plötzlich vor Albus Dumbledore.

„Professor", rief Hermine herzlich und stürzte in seine Umarmung.

Von ihrem Überschwang überrascht schloss Albus sie in seine Arme. „Hermine, wie ich mich freue Dich wieder zu sehen. Wie lange ist es jetzt her? Ein gutes halbes Jahr, schätze ich." Er strahlte sie an.

„Erzähle mir alles, was seit dem passiert ist." Geschäftig schob er sie mit einer Hand auf ihrem Rücken die Stufen zum Lehrertisch hoch.

„Nun, Lavender Brown und Ron haben sich verlobt. Neville ist fast mit seinem Studium fertig. Er wird im Oktober seinen Abschluss machen. Fred und George haben mit ihrem Laden eine Zweigstelle in Dublin eröffnet. Da gehen besonders die Limericks und Kobold-Scherzartikel gut, sagen sie. Und Molly Weasley hat sich vor einem Monat ein Bein gebrochen. Ansonsten ist alles beim Alten, Sir."

„Ach Sir", lachte Dumbledore. „nenn mich Albus."

„Danke, Sir. Ähm, Albus."

„Nenn mich Albus", äffte plötzlich eine leise Stimme neben ihr. Es war Snape.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn aber strahlte dann Albus wieder freundlich an. „Wie war es in Frankreich?"

„Ach", lachte der alte Zauberer. „Ist die Information meines Besuches auch schon bei Dir angekommen? Nun, ich habe einen alten Freund besucht. Und mit alt meine ich wirklich alt. Er ist noch 20 Jahre älter als ich. Und das will schon was heißen!" Er erhob einen Finger beim Reden.

Hermine blickte ihn treuherzig an. „Ach Albus", schmeichelte sie. „Sie sind doch nicht wirklich alt!"

Albus wurde rot. „Hermine, Hermine, Du schmeichelst einem alten Mann. Aber das ist ziemlich charmant, muss ich gestehen. Siehst Du, wie rot ich geworden bin?"

Hermine lächelte lieb. So sehr er auch der mächtigste Zaubermeister der Welt war, so sehr mochte sie das Großväterliche an ihm.

Vergnügt prostete sie ihm über Snapes Kopf hinweg zu. „Auf das neue Schuljahr, Albus."

Albus lachte wieder vergnügt und prostete zurück. „Auf das neue Schuljahr, Hermine."

Am Spätnachmittag schien der Zug aus Kings Cross eingetroffen zu sein, denn es wurde plötzlich laut im Schloss. Hermine war in ihren Krankenflügel gegangen um Poppys Akten zu sortieren, wozu die alte Dame nicht mehr gekommen war. Minerva hatte ihr neue Akten hingelegt von Schülern der neuen Klasse. Unter ihnen war eine Asthmatikerin und eine Schülerin mit Brandwunden, die sie sich bei einem Hausbrand von vor einem Jahr zugezogen hatte. Aber da Hermine genug Medikamente und Narbensalbe da hatte, war das kein Problem.

Ziemlich abrupt wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als zwei ältere Schüler in den Krankenflügel stürmten. Einer hielt sich die linke Hand.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Hermine und hopste von der Trage.

„Wo ist Madam Pomfrey?" fragte einer der Jungen und blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Ruhestand. Was ist passiert?"

Dann begannen beide gleichzeitig auf sie einzureden und Hermine verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Ruhe", brüllte sie. „Nur Du!", sie zeigte auf den verletzten Jungen.

„Ich habe mir den Finger in der Abteiltür eingeklemmt, Ma'am."

Hermine war zwar tief erschüttert über das Ma'am, aber sie fing sich schnell wieder.

„Zeig mal her."

Der Junge hielt ihr seine Hand hin und Hermine konnte sie endlich untersuchen.

Schließlich wurde er mit einem „Und nenn mich nie wieder Ma'am" entlassen.

Beim Rausgehen der Jungen sah sie Snape in der immer noch offenen Tür stehen. Er hatte sich alles stirnrunzelnd angeguckt. Dann war er weg.

Hermine war verwirrt und irritiert und mit dem Herzen berührt, als sie zum Abendessen und der Schuljahr-Begrüßung von Albus am Lehrertisch saß. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, was hiermit eingetreten war. Sie war zurück und ein Teil von Hogwarts.

Die Hausverteilung fand statt und nachdem die neuen Schüler auch alle saßen, begann Albus seine übliche Rede. Er wies auf den Verbotenen Wald hin und auf verbotene Stockwerke und stellte dann die Lehrer vor. „… wie Ihr alle wisst, ist Poppy Pomfrey mit letztem Schuljahr in ihren wohlverdienten Ruhestand gegangen und ich freue mich, dass wir nun eine neue Heilerin bei uns haben. Sie ist eine echte Hogwartsabsolventin. Hermine Granger, meine Lieben. Applaudiert ihr."

Hermine stand auf und nickte kurz freundlich. Dann setzte sie sich wieder. Die Schüler, die sie als Schülerin noch kannten, die oberen Klassen, begrüßten sie noch lauter.

Sie hörte Snape irgendwas brummeln, aber sie verstand ihn leider nicht.

In der folgenden Nacht wachte Hermine mit Kopfschmerzen auf und da sie wusste, dass sie keinen passenden Trank da hatte, taperte nur im Morgenmantel und Pantoffeln bekleidet in den Kerker und dann in den Tränkeraum. Sie wusste, dass dort im Vorratsschrank noch eine Phiole war.

Als sie den Raum betrat sah sie sich plötzlich Snape gegenüber. Er hielt gerade seinen Zauberstab auf einen Kessel gerichtet und erhitzte ihn. Beim Geräusch der Tür wandte er sich um. Als er sie sah verfinsterte sich seine Miene.

„Was wollen Sie hier?" bellte er ungehalten.

Langsam reicht es mir mit diesen Unhöflichkeiten, dachte Hermine verärgert. Hat der schon mal was von ein wenig Freundlichkeit gehört? Durch ihren Ärger verstärkte sich der Kopfschmerz und Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Er registriert ihre verkrampfte Miene und wartete.

„Kopfschmerztrank", brummte sie leise und wollte zum Schrank gehen, aber er stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Haben Sie keinen bei sich?"

Hermine atmete laut aus. „Nein, sonst wäre ich ja wohl kaum hier", sagte sie so giftig wie sie es sich bei ihrem dicken Kopf erlauben konnte.

Er trat einen einzigen Schritt nach links und Hermine nahm das als Erlaubnis an seinen Tränkeschrank gehen zu dürfen.

„Füllen Sie das ja wieder auf", raunte er mit seltsamem Unterton.

„Sonst was?" patzte Hermine zurück.

Er antwortete nicht. Hermine schnappte sich eine Kopfschmerzphiole, öffnete den Korken und leerte den Trank in einem Zug.

Sie blieb einen Moment so da stehen und wartete auf die Wirkung. Nach wenigen Sekunden spürte sie die Linderung. Tief einatmend trat sie an den freien Tisch und schnappte sich einen großen Kupferkessel. Als sie auf den Zutatenschrank zuging meldete sich Snape wieder zu Wort.

„Was wird das?"

„Ich braue neuen Trank. Was sonst?"

„Und wieso jetzt?"

„Weil ich keinen mehr habe, der Krankenflügel auch nicht und Sie nun auch nicht mehr. SIR!"

Er schwieg und blickte sie prüfend an. Sie hingegen bemühte sich ihn zu ignorieren.

Dann trat er plötzlich wieder an seinen Tisch und arbeitete schweigend weiter.

Nach einer Stunde war Hermine fertig und sie verteilte den Inhalt des Kessels auf mehrere Phiolen auf. Die ließ sie offen stehen und kühlte die Temperatur mit ihrem Zauberstab runter. Dann verkorkte sie sie und stellte 5 Phiolen in seinen Schrank. Die anderen legte sie in einen kleinen Korb und reinigte und ordnete Snapes Arbeitstisch.

„Gute Nacht, Snape", sagte sie müde, da es bereits 4 Uhr in der Früh war.

„Nacht, Miss Granger", raunte Snape leise und Hermine verließ den Raum mit dem Korb am Arm und dem Wissen, dass er sie das erste Mal wirklich gegrüßt hatte.

Die Wochen vergingen und Hermine fühlte sich in ihrem neuen Job immer wohler. Die Quidditschsaison begann bald und sie hatte eifrig damit zu tun des Nachts Skelewachs und Heilseren zu brauen. Snape begegnete sie selten. Und wenn dann arbeiteten sie komplett schweigend nebeneinander her. Aber immerhin wünschte er ihr jedes Mal eine gute Nacht, wenn sie das Labor vor ihm verließ.

**Kapitel 3 – Knockturn Alley**

Eines Tages erhielt Hermine einen Brief von Ginny.

„Liebste Mine, stell Dir vor. Wir beide sind eingeladen zu einer Party in die Winkelgasse. Es ist ein Kollege von Harry. Aaron heißt er. Ich würde mich so freuen wenn Du mitkämst! Es ist am Freitag um 20 Uhr in der Knockturn Alley 5. Ja, ich weiß. Knockturn Alley. Huhuuu, düster und so. Aber er soll über Borgin und Burkes ein schickes Apartment haben. Wenn Du Dich in die Ecke der Winkelgasse traust, würde ich vorschlagen wir treffen uns direkt da. 20 Uhr ja? Ich vertrau auf Dich? Bis ganz bald! Ginny- PS: Ich muss unbedingt mal wieder Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts hören. Wie geht's Hagrid? Bye."

Hermine lächelte. Eine Party. Wie schön. Ja, sie hatte Lust dahin zu gehen. Und sie war Freitag schon. Hm. Sie würde vom Apparierpunkt aus direkt dahin können. Fein. Sie würde das neue kleine Schwarze anziehen, dass sie sich mit Ginny in London gekauft hatte. Jetzt hatte sie etwas worauf sie sich freuen konnte!

Am Freitag machte sich Hermine nach Dienstende partyfein. Sie sagte Albus vorher Bescheid, dass sie für 5 bis 6 Stunden weg sein würde und Albus versprach Pomona Bescheid zu sagen, die in der Zeit ein Auge auf die Krankenstation haben würde.

Gesagt getan. Zum Abendessen erschien Hermine bereits in ihrem Dress. Ginny hatte nicht geschrieben, ob es dort was zu essen gab. Da es aber bestimmt Alkohol gab wollte sie wenigstens nicht auf nüchternen Magen dort aufkreuzen.

„Du siehst hübsch aus, Mine", begrüßte Hagrid sie, als sie die Plattform hochgestiegen war. Hermine bedankte sich. Albus stimmte zu. „Ja, Hermine, das Kleid steht Dir ausgezeichnet. Wo soll es denn hingehen?"

„Auf eine Party, Albus. Ginny und Harry haben mich eingeladen. Ein Kollegen von Harry veranstaltet sie."

„Dann wünsch ich Dir viel Spaß. Amüsier Dich. Es ist immer gut, hier mal rauszukommen."

Nach dem Abendessen machte Hermine sich auf den Weg. Sie apparierte direkt vom Apparierpunkt Hogwarts in die Winkelgasse. Die Straßenlaternen leuchteten ansonsten war es fast menschenleer. Hermine steuerte direkt die Knockturn Alley an. Hausnummer 5 war richtig. Wo war sie denn? Manche der Schilder an den Häusern zeigten nur Mumpitz an. Also, da war die 17, die 12, die…

Starr vor Staunen blickte Hermine plötzlich auf Snape wenige Meter vor sich.

Er hatte mit einem Fuß in einer Tür innegehalten und blickte nun mit unbewegter Miene zu ihr hinüber, als er sie registriert hatte.

Er sagte nichts, und es war so dunkel, dass Hermine seine Augen nicht lesen konnte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Namen des Lokals.

Was tat er in der Huren-Kneipe, fragte sie sich. Hatte er das nötig?

Snape löste seinen Blick von ihr, es schien als seufze er und betrat dann das Lokal. Ihr Gehirn begann Purzelbäume zu schlagen.

Snape ließ seine Lust an Huren aus? Das hätte sie nie gedacht! Nein. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass er überhaupt so etwas brauchte. Er war eigentlich immer asexuell gewesen. Klar, sie wusste von Lily Potter. Aber das war vor vielen Jahren gewesen. Sie hatte sich nie Gedanken um diesen Teil von ihm gemacht. Sie hatte es einfach verdrängt.

Irritiert löste sie sich vom Anblick der Hurenkneipe und lief weiter.

Sie würde zu spät zur Party kommen. Ginny würde schon auf sie warten.

Hermine blickte sich um wo sie war. Ach da, die 5 und die Treppe. Dann raffte sie ihre Robe und betrat die Stufen.

Die Party war zwar ein voller Erfolg, aber dennoch konnte sie Hermine nicht aus ihren Gedanken um Snape reißen. War er jetzt gerade dabei eine bezahlte Frau zu ficken? Konnte es sein? Es kam ihr irgendwie billig vor, auch wenn sie wusste, dass die Arbeit dieser Frauen schwer und anstrengend war. Hatte er womöglich eine bestimmte Frau, die er immer bestieg? Och, Hermine, dachte sie, sei nicht so schäbig! Bestieg, also wirklich! So billig denkt er bestimmt nicht.

Alles in allem, so sinnierte sie, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie entsetzt war.

Als sie auf dem Rückweg wieder an der Kneipe vorbei kam, wagte sie einen Blick hinein und blieb interessiert stehen.

Eine Frau in Strapsen und Korsage tanzte gerade für einen ältlichen Zauberer mit Melone auf dem Kopf und eine andere braunhaarige Frau in BH und Slip saß auf dem Schoß eine blonden jungen Mannes und rieb sich an ihm. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Und in so einen Laden ging Snape? Sie fand, er passte nicht hier hin. Das war doch nicht sein Stil!

Oder?

Wieder im Schloss angekommen, betrat Hermine ihre Räume.

Sie zog sich aus und ging duschen. Unter der Dusche dachte sie schon wieder über Snape nach.

Er war immer schon seltsam und schweigsam gewesen. Wie alt war er jetzt? 40? Machte er das immer schon? Holte er sich schon immer sein Vergnügen bei den Frauen? Und wenn ja, war er da auch immer so unhöflich und bösartig?

Hermine stellte die Dusche ab und trat raus. Sie konnte immer noch nur den Kopf schütteln über diese Tatsache, die sie heute Abend erfahren hatte.

Sie musste mit jemanden reden. Ginny. Hermine trat an ihren Kamin und warf Flohpulver hinein. Sofort erloschen die gefährlichen Flammen und ließen die magischen Flammen auflodern.

Ginny und Harry konnte noch nicht im Bett sein, das sie mit ihr selbst die Party verlassen hatten.

Ginny kam sehr schnell ins Zimmer und setzte sich vor den Kamin. „Was gibt's noch, Süße?", fragte sie.

„Ach Gin." Hermine seufzte aufgewühlt. „Vor der Party ist noch was passiert und …nun ja."

Dann erzählte sie Ginny von dem unvorhergesehenen Treffen in der Knockturn Alley.

Ginnys Augen wurden immer größer. „WAS? Der geht zu Huren?"

Hermine nickte. Erleichtert, dass sie diese Neuigkeit endlich los war.

„Wow, das ist heftig", sagte Ginny beeindruckt.

„Ich frag mich, seit ich ihn da vor dem Haus gesehen habe, wieso er so etwas tut."

„Er hat's nötig?" vermutete Ginny spitz.

Hermine grinste. „Ja, das mag der Hauptgrund sein. Aber…ich kann mir nicht helfen…wieso noch, Gin? Er ist doch nicht alt und nicht hässlich. Kann der so keine Frauen finden?"

„Vielleicht hat er irgendwelche abstrusen Vorlieben."

„Wie zum Beispiel was?", lachte Hermine herzlich.

„Na wer weiß", grinste Ginny, „Was sich so alles in englischen Schlafzimmern tut. Es soll ja auch Menschen geben, die gerne Windeln tragen oder Pipi vor anderen machen."

Hermine schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Ach neee", sagte sie und ging über zum Kichern, „das kann ich mir nicht bei ihm vorstellen."

„Hey, wir konnten uns auch nicht vorstellen, dass er Doppelspion war."

„DAS stimmt natürlich. Oder vielleicht wohnt in dem Haus eine sehr liebe Freundin von ihm."

„Oder das!"

„Oder er hat eine Freundin fürs Bett, aber die reicht ihm nicht und er muss immer so noch mal los."

Ginny lachte. „Ach Mine, " sagte sie, „das kann alle möglichen Gründe haben. Du wirst es wohl nie rausfinden."

„Schade", murmelte Hermine.

„Wieso schade?" fragte Ginny neugierig. „Wieso machst Du Dir um Snape solche Gedanken? Ist da mehr als gut für Dich ist?"

„Nein. Nein. Ich habe nur die Vermutung, dass der Grund ein sehr Trauriger ist."

Die beiden Frauen redeten noch eine Weile und gingen dann auch wirklich ins Bett.

**Kapitel 4 – Agnes und Susie**

Viele Tage später redete Snape immer noch nicht mit ihr und Hermine musste eines Samstags wegen einer Buchbestellung in die Winkelgasse apparieren.

Mit dem Buch unter dem Arm betrat sie noch eine Apotheke wegen einer Muggelmedikamentenbestellung. Eine junge Frau ihres Alters stand vor ihr in der Schlange.

„Boris, ich sage Dir doch, dass das Zeug nicht für mich ist."

„Ach Agnes, Du kannst doch nicht einfach mit anderer Leute Wünschen hier auftauchen, und Medikamente verlangen."

Die junge Frau seufzte. „Es is aber so. Na schön", seufzte sie und ging an Hermine vorbei aus dem Laden raus.

Hermine holte ihre Bestellung ab und trat aus der Apotheke raus.

Die junge Frau saß von außen auf dem breiten Schaufenstersims und schien sich immer noch zu ärgern.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte Hermine nett.

Die junge Frau blickte hoch und ihre braunen Locken wippten dabei.

„Wieso?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Na, ich bin Heilerin, vielleicht kann ich Ihrer Freundin auch anders helfen?"

Die Frau überlegte. „Kennen Sie das Apostel-Elixier?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja, es ist gegen Feigwarzen."

„Genau. Und eine …Freundin hat die, glaubt sie, aber der Boris will ihr nicht helfen."

„Aber das ist doch ein ganz einfacher Trank."

Die junge Frau nickte erfreut. Hermine entschied.

„Wenn Sie mich zu ihrer Freundin lassen, kann ich sie untersuchen. Dann bringe ich ihr den Trank."

Die Blonde stand plötzlich auf und streckte ihr die Hand hin. „Ich bin Agnes."

„Hermine. Sehr erfreut."

„Na, dann komm mal mit." Agnes winkte Hermine mit sich und gemeinsam gingen sie die Winkelgasse hinauf und bogen schließlich in die Knockturn Alley ein.

Hermine wurde skeptisch. Sie hatte zwar keine Angst, aber sie war sich mittlerweile nicht mehr sicher, was nun passieren würde.

„Wir sind schon da", sagte Agnes und stand plötzlich vor der Tür der Hurenkneipe. Hermines Skepsis war nun endgültig geschürt.

Agnes schloss magisch die Tür auf und ging voran.

Der Hausflur und das Treppenhaus waren gar nicht so, wie Hermine es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war recht sauber, aber es roch erbärmlich nach Erbrochenem.

Agnes schloss mit einem normalen Schlüssel eine Wohnungstür auf und rief: „Susie, wo bist Du?"

Dann betrat Hermine die Wohnung der beiden Frauen.

Eine Viertelstunde später fand sie sich wieder mit Susie und Agnes am Kaffeetisch.

„Also, ehrlich, Susie. Du musst das dann trinken, wenn Hermine es Dir gibt."

„Und was passiert dann?", fragte die andere junge Frau mit einem frechen blonden Blockhaarschnitt.

Hermine starrte sie an. Sie fand die Frau bezaubernd. Besonders mit dieser unweiblichen Frisur, die ihr perfekt zu Gesichte stand.

„Trinken. Susie", antwortete Hermine. „Zwei Mal am Tag einen Esslöffel. Verstanden?"

Agnes tätschelte Susies Hand.

Hermine wunderte sich sowieso schon über die Inneneinrichtung der beiden Mädels, die mehr als spärlich schien.

„Sagt mal", begann Hermine, „was seid Ihr eigentlich von Beruf?"

Agnes und Susie blickten Hermine verdutzt an. Hermine bemerkte es und blickte zurück.

Die beiden Frauen blickten sich schließlich gegenseitig verdutzt an und Agnes antwortete:

„Huren?"

Hermine war sprachlos.

„Mach den Mund zu, Hermine", lästerte Susie plötzlich und lachte.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Hermine und schloss ihren Mund. „Es tut mir leid."

„Das muss Dir nicht leid tun. Das ist ehrliche Arbeit, die wir machen."

Hermine fühlte sich seit dem Wort „Huren" aus Agnes Mund total aufgewühlt und sie versuchte das Gefühl zu erfassen. Sie war immer schon neugierig gewesen, wie solche Frauen waren. Jetzt saß sie in der Küche vor 2 von ihnen und plauderte vergnügt.

„Das glaube ich, dass das ehrliche Arbeit ist", sagte Hermine beeindruckt. „Ist aber bestimmt auch manchmal ziemlich ekelig, nicht?"

Susie seufzte. „Ja, besonders, wenn Du später mitkriegst, dass Du Dir diese Warzendinger eingefangen hast."

„Darf ich Euch mal etwas fragen? Es klingt bestimmt kindisch."

Susie schnaubte belustigt. „Mich schockt nichts mehr."

Hermine grinste. „Wie schafft man es? Mit einem Mann zu …ähnm…vögeln…den man nicht liebt geschweige denn kennt."

„Oh, ich kenne meine Kunden gut. Das sind Stammkunden", antwortete Agnes arglos.

„Stammkunden?"

„Ja, die allermeisten. Die sind echt nett. Man gewöhnt sich an sie und dann ist es meist auch wirklich schön."

Hermine verbot sich nach Snape zu fragen.

Susie plauderte weiter. „Ich blende das aus. Das mit der Liebe. Ich habe einen Freund. Dem macht das nichts aus, womit ich mein Geld verdiene. Er weiß, dass ich nur ihn liebe."

Hermine war verblüfft.

Agnes lächelte. „Ich habe eine kleine Tochter. Nancy. Sie ist 9. Mein Ex hat sich von mir getrennt, da war ich noch schwanger mit ihr. Sie wohnt bei meiner Schwester in Manchester."

„Oh, das ist blöd", entfuhr es Hermine.

„Ja, schon, aber alles Geld, das ich bekomme, spare ich für sie. Manche Kunden wissen von ihr und geben mir manchmal was extra. Für Deine Tochter, sagen sie dann."

„Was sind das für Leute? Eure Kunden?"

Susie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Reiche Säcke meist. Die sich nicht trauen ihren Frauen zu Hause zu sagen, was sie im Bett wirklich wollen. Die darf ich dann verdreschen!" Sie lachte.

Hermine grinste.

„Lehrer, Anwälte, Manager", fuhr Agnes ihre Liste weiter fort.

„Lehrer?" fragte Hermine möglichst wenig neugierig.

„Ja, einer meiner Kunden ist Lehrer." Agnes lächelte. „Ein sehr netter Mann. Ich mag ihn. Er kommt alle zwei Wochen Freitags vorbei."

„Behandeln die Euch wirklich nett oder...ich kann mir vorstellen, dass manche bestimmt schäbig sind."

„Der Lehrer zum Beispiel nicht. Er ist immer sehr liebenswürdig", sagte Agnes munter. „Manchmal bringt er mir was für meine Tochter mit. Ein Buch oder ein Stofftier. Manchmal auch was anderes." Sie lachte.

„Was denn?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Tränke." Sie lachte noch lauter. „Kopfschmerztrank oder Trank gegen Regelschmerzen. Er ist wirklich immer sehr lieb, unser Professor."

Susie nickte. „Ich habe mich auch schon mal mit ihm unterhalten. Aber er steht auf lange Haare, sagt er. Außerdem habe ich die falsche Haarfarbe. Er mag dunkelhaarige Frauen. Naja, egal. Agnes soll ihn haben."

„Und was macht ihr dann genau mit den Kunden?" fragte Hermine nun atemlos.

„Na, uns ficken lassen", rief Agnes wie selbstverständlich. „Manche lassen richtig die Sau raus und manche, wie der Professor zum Beispiel, wollen wahrscheinlich einfach mal wieder eine Frau haben."

Hermine musste schlucken. So war das also, dachte sie. Das musste Snape sein. Es konnte nicht anders sein.

Hermine raffte ihre restlichen verbliebenen Gehirnzellen zusammen und stand auf.

„Susie", sagte sie, „ich geh mal los und hol Dir den Trank."

„Das ist so lieb, Hermine", lächelte Susie. „Danke, danke, Danke."

„Kein Problem. Wirklich nicht."

Sie tätschelte Susies Hand. „Das kann jedem Mal passieren."

„Ehrlich?"

„Ehrlich. Sie nur zu, dass Du Dich von jetzt an ordentlich schützt."

Agnes lächelte. „Immer ein Hygienetrank", lächelte sie.

Hermine stimmte ein. „Genau. Immer ein Hygienetrank. Bis gleich."

Dann ging Hermine los und apparierte nach Hogwarts um in ihrem Tränkevorrat zu stöbern.

Beim Abendessen des gleichen Tages sah sie Snape die Plattform betreten.

Er hatte sie seit diesem denkwürdigen Abend noch unausstehlicher behandelt als früher. Hermine vermutete, dass es ihm unangenehm war, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte, wie er das Hurenlokal betreten hatte.

„Guten Abend, Snape", grüßte sie ihn wie immer.

Er antwortete nicht.

„Guten Abend, Hermine", sagte sie dunkel um ihn zu imitieren.

Er reagierte nicht.

„Na, Hermine", sagte plötzlich Albus, „wie war es in der Winkelgasse heute Morgen?"

Hermine war verblüfft. „Woher weißt Du, dass ich da war?"

„Ich habe Dich gesehen."

Plötzlich ritt Hermine der Teufel. „Ach, ich war im Buchladen und in einer Apotheke. Da wollten sie eine junge Frau tatsächlich nicht behandeln. Sie war für ihre Freundin gekommen. Ich habe der Freundin dann das nötige Mittel besorgt. Nachdem ich sie untersucht habe, natürlich. Sie heißen Agnes und Susie."

Sie blickte kurz zu Snape hinüber. Sein Atem stockte kurz. Dann atmete er aber sofort wieder normal weiter.

„Tjaha", sagte Albus, „als Heilerin hat man niemals Feierabend, nicht?"

„Nein", seufzte Hermine, „ich besuche die Beiden morgen noch mal. Schauen, ob der Trank auch hilft."

„Tu das, meine Liebe", sagte Albus. Dann wurde er von Sybil abgelenkt, die dazu etwas zu sagen hatte und Hermine blickte wieder zu Snape. Er hatte seinen Kopf erhoben und blickte sie mit heftiger Wut an, so dass Hermine plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals hatte.

Dann stand er ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und verließ die Halle.

Am nächsten Tag apparierte Hermine wieder in die Winkelgasse um Susie wie versprochen zu besuchen.

Als sie klopfte wurde sie von einer strahlenden Susie eingelassen.

„Na, Du?", grüßte Hermine fröhlich.

„Oh, danke, Hermine. Dein Trank wirkt Wunder. Ich merke schon nichts mehr."

„Aber zu Ende nehmen, ja?"

„Na klar. Möchtest Du einen Kaffee?"

Hermine seufzte. „Gerne!"

„Ich mach uns welchen. Agnes muss auch sofort wieder kommen. Sie hat heute ihre Kleine besucht. Und heute Abend müssen wir wieder arbeiten."

Susie und Hermine setzten sich an den Küchentisch und unterhielten sich über Hermines Beruf als Agnes nach Hause kam. Zu Hermines Überraschung trug sie Blue Jeans und ein hübsches metallicblaues Seidenoberteil.

Hermine pfiff unbewusst. „Agnes, das steht Dir toll."

„Ja, nicht? Ich habe es mir gegönnt. Meine Kleine muss ja nicht sehen, in was ich sonst so rumlaufe."

Sie lächelte und Hermine fand Agnes plötzlich ziemlich hübsch. Irgendwie konnte sie verstehen, warum sich Snape mit ihr abgab.

„Was denkst Du, Hermine?", fragte Susie plötzlich.

Hermine seufzte. Sie konnte nicht lügen. Und dann erzählte sie die ganze Geschichte.

Als sie aufgehört hatte lächelten Agnes und Susie.

„Und er ist in der Schule so ein Kotzbrocken?", fragte Susie amüsiert.

Hermine nickte.

„Versteh ich nicht", raunte Agnes. „Ich fand ihn immer total liebenswürdig."

„Bei mir ist er es nicht", seufzte Hermine. „Obwohl ich ihm nichts tue."

Susie blickte Hermine plötzlich merkwürdig an. Und dann Agnes. Und dann wieder Hermine.

Dann lächelte sie.

Agnes und Hermine runzelten die Stirn. „Was ist?"

„Wenn er auf Agnes steht", sagte Susie, „und Agnes und Du, Hermine, Ihr seht Euch wirklich ähnlich, dann steht er vielleicht auch auf Dich."

Hermine musste lachen. „Ach Susie, sei mal ernst!"

„Wieso?", empörte sich Susie.

Hermine lachte immer lauter. „Das ist ein Scherz. Snape? Interesse an mir?" Und wieder begann sie zu lachen. Das war zu absurd!

Agnes runzelte die Stirn aber schwieg. Sie kannte Snape ziemlich gut. Diese unsagbare Unhöflichkeit, von der Hermine erzählt hatte, konnte doch ein Abwehrmechanismus sein!

„Nein", entschied Hermine dann wieder ruhiger. „Nein, das ist nicht möglich. Ihr irrt Euch gewaltig."

„Er nennt mich Kleines", sagte Agnes plötzlich.

„Wie?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Er nennt mich Kleines. Und er riecht gut. Er riecht toll. Nach Moschus und so. Und er ist immer sehr höflich. Er fragt mich immer, ob es mir auch gefallen hat."

Hermine starrte sie sprachlos an. Susie seufzte. „Mich fragt niemand, wie es mir danach geht."

„Warum sagst Du mir das alles?", fragte Hermine nun scharf.

„Einfach so", antwortete Agnes. „Vielleicht macht es ihn menschlicher für Dich."

Diese Antwort hatte Hermine nicht erwartet. „Menschlicher?"

„Ja. Menschlicher. Er tut mir leid. Irgendwie. Er scheint einsam zu sein, Hermine." Agnes wirkte ruhig und gefasst als Hermine sie ansah. Agnes Aussagen hatten Hermine aus der Fassung gebracht.

Sie ordnete kurz ihren Kopf und verlegte das Denken auf später wenn sie alleine war. Sie stand auf und blickte Susie an.

„Wenn Du noch mal etwas hast, dann schick mir einen Patronus oder eine Eule, ja?"

Susie nickte. „Patronusse kann ich nicht, aber eine Eule finde ich schon. Danke schön, Hermine. Du bist wirklich lieb."

„Aber immer bin ich das", lächelte Hermine. „So, nun wird es Zeit, dass ich auf die Krankenstation zurückkomme."

Sie verabschiedete sich noch von den beiden Frauen und trat dann vor die Tür.

Du meine Güte! Hermine atmete die viele frische Luft hart ein. Was nicht alles geschehen war!

Dann apparierte sie von da aus direkt nach Hogwarts.

Am Freitag drauf, am Abend, fiel Hermine plötzlich auf, was Agnes erzählt hatte.

Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch im Büro und hielt beim Bestellung-Ausfüllen inne.

Snape kam alle zwei Wochen zu Agnes. Heute war es wieder so weit.

Irgendwie berührte sie die Tatsache, dass Snape so etwas tat. Agnes hatte von Einsamkeit gesprochen. War Snape einsam? Lucius war tot und Albus war in vielerlei Hinsicht kein geeigneter Gesprächspartner. Schon gar nicht die Lehrerkollegen. Hatte Snape nur die Möglichkeit mit Agnes so zu sprechen, wie er wollte? Wie er wirklich wollte. Hermine spürte einen Stich in sich. Sie registrierte das als Neid. Aber wieso Neid? Auf wen?

Agnes?

Neid auf Agnes? Weil sie mit ihm normal sprechen durfte ohne von ihm angefahren zu werden?

Oder weil sie…was wirklich lächerlich war…mit ihm schlief?

Neeeiiiiin. Das konnte beides nicht sein. Ich bin nicht neidisch. Das ist ja wohl ein Witz!

In der Nacht konnte Hermine nicht einschlafen. Sie stand auf und öffnete das große Fenster und setzte sich einen Moment in den Rahmen. Sie war froh, dass der Krankenflügel im zweiten Stock war. Sie flog schon nicht gerne und war immer dankbar für niedrige Stockwerke.

Plötzlich sah sie einen Schatten auf das Schloss zu gehen. Ein dunkler Mantel flatterte im Wind hinter der Gestalt her.

Die Gestalt blickte am Schloss hoch und sah sie im Fenster sitzen. Und da erkannte sie auch, wer die Gestalt war. Es war Snape.

Er hielt abrupt inne und starrte sie an, nur konnte sie seine Mimik wieder nicht erkennen.

„Guten Abend", sagte sie so, dass er es hören musste.

„Eher eine gute Nacht", antwortete er ruhig.

„Stimmt. Gute Nacht, Snape."

„Ihnen auch, Miss Granger."

Dann ging er fort in Richtung Portal.

**Kapitel 5 – Doch nicht soo stur**

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück erschien Snape recht spät.

Er setzte sich mit einem „Morgen" auf seinen Platz und würdigte seine Umgebung nicht eines Blickes.

Hagrid und Rolanda waren nicht mehr da und auch Minerva hatte es vorgezogen früher zu frühstücken.

Ruhig und nachdenklich sah Hermine Severus dabei zu, wie er sich ein Toast mit Honig bestrich.

Sie wusste, dass er ihre Blicke spürte.

„Sie waren spät zu Hause", sagte Hermine leise.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das anginge."

„Geht es Agnes und Susie gut?"

Snape fuhr zu ihr herum. Er sah wütend aus.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das anginge", wiederholte er sich gefährlich leise.

„Doch. Es bekümmert mich, wenn es Ihnen nicht gut geht", sagte Hermine sanft.

Mit dieser Antwort hatte Snape nicht gerechnet, denn er blinzelte sie verwirrt an.

„Wie bitte?" fragte er.

„Sie haben mich gehört", hauchte Hermine.

„Scheren Sie sich zum Teufel", brummte Snape und biss in sein Toast.

„Hören Sie zu, Snape", sagte Hermine jetzt eindringlich, denn sie mochte diesen neuen Ton noch weniger als seinen Alten. „Ich mag es nicht leiden, wenn Sie mich so behandeln. Haben Sie mich verstanden? Ich habe Ihnen rein gar nichts getan und ich habe es nicht verdient, dass Sie ihre Wut, oder was weiß ich, an mir auslassen. Ich habe vorhin höflich nach Agnes und Susie gefragt, weil ich die beiden ein wenig kennengelernt habe und weiß, dass Sie sie auch…kennen." Ein besseres Wort fiel Hermine nicht ein. „Und ich kenne Sie gut genug, Snape. Sie sind auf irgendwas wütend, was ich gesagt oder getan habe und statt mit mir zu reden, blaffen Sie mich so unglaublich unhöflich an. Ich war ehrlich erstaunt, als Agnes und Susie von Ihnen in den allerhöchsten Tönen geredet haben. Weil…zu mir sind Sie so nicht!"

„Was haben die Beiden über mich gesagt?", fauchte er ungehalten.

„Nichts, was Ihnen etwas ausmachen könnte, Snape. Keine Sorge. Agnes macht sich ebenfalls Sorgen um Sie."

Jetzt blickte er sie misstrauisch an und Hermine fuhr fort:

„Nun ja, ich erwarte von Ihnen ein wenig mehr Respekt. Ist das klar? Sonst ziehe ich andere Seiten auf!" Hermine Stimme hatte sich ein wenig schärfer angehört, als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, aber im Nachhinein fand sie ihren Ton schon recht angemessen.

Hermine stand auf und verließ würdevoll den Tisch.

Albus lächelte Hermine dankbar an. Er hatte zwar nur den letzten Teil des Gesprächs mitbekommen, aber er sah sehr wohl, dass Severus über ihre Worte nachzudenken schien. Nur leider bekam sie das nicht mehr mit.

Von da an bemühte sich Snape um einen höflicheren Umgangston. Er grüßte sie und versuchte dabei nicht allzu grimmig auszusehen.

4 Wochen später begegnete Hermine Agnes in der Winkelgasse.

Die beiden Frauen begrüßten sich herzlich.

„Du, sag mal, Hermine, was ist mit Snape geschehen?"

„Wieso?"

„Er ist wie ausgewechselt. Letzten Freitag hat er so viel getrunken", sie machte Glaskipp-Bewegungen vor ihrem Mund, „dass nichts mehr ging. Ich habe ihn dann nachts nach Hogwarts appariert."

Hermine musste grinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, Agnes, ich habe ihm nur meine Meinung über seine furchtbare Unhöflichkeit gesagt. Vielleicht hat er sich das mal endlich zu Herzen genommen."

„Ich kann mir Euch zwei gar nicht vorstellen, Hermine", sagte Agnes. „Ich kenn ihn nur so, wie…na wie ich ihn halt kenne und Du bist so unglaublich lieb und nett. Ich würde sagen, Ihr kämet super miteinander aus, aber ich finde es soo seltsam, dass Ihr Euch immer nur ärgert."

„Er ärgert mich!", sagte Hermine und lächelte. „Ich bemühe mich immer nur redlich."

Sie blickte Agnes an. Sie hatte so viele Fragen.

„Agnes?"

„Hm?"

„Darf ich Dich auf ein Eis oder einen Kaffee einladen?"

Agnes nickte vergnügt. „Gerne."

Die zwei gingen zu Florean Fortescue und setzten sich nach draußen. Florean kam raus und beäugte Agnes kritisch. Dann sah er aber Hermine und nahm ihre Bestellung auf.

Die beiden Frauen bestellten sich einen Kaffee.

Die meisten Gäste saßen wegen dem Wetter drin und so war es draußen angenehm leer.

„Noch mal auf Deine Meinung von eben zurück zu kommen, Agnes. Du sagst, Du kannst Dir Snape und mich nicht vorstellen, aber ich kann mir, ehrlich gesagt, Snape und Dich nicht vorstellen. Ich bin ganz ehrlich: Als ich ihn vor Eurem Haus sah, habe ich einen Schock bekommen."

„Wieso?", fragte Agnes belustigt.

„Na, weil…für mich passte das nicht in mein Weltbild, was ich von Snape habe. Zu Hu..."

„Huren?", half Agnes nach.

„Zu Huren zu gehen." Hermine senkte peinlich berührt ihre Augen.

„Hermine", sagte Agnes nun weise lächelnd, „ich glaube fest, dass Snape einfach nur einsam ist. Er hat keine großen außergewöhnlichen Macken, wenn wir zusammen sind. Ich glaube, er braucht einfach nur menschliche Nähe. Und wenn er eben meint, sie nur bei einer Hure zu kriegen."

„Aber…er muss doch Freunde haben!", sagte Hermine verzweifelt. Ihr wurde schummerig bei dem Gedanken, wie Snape sich fühlen musste.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

In Hermine kroch Wut auf. Wut auf Snape, dass er das als letzten Ausweg sah. Und Wut auf ihn, weil er auf sie wütend zu sein schien. Wut, die sie nicht verdient hatte.

Agnes und Hermine hatten noch eine schöne Stunde gemeinsam im Café, bevor Hermine wieder zum Schloss apparierte.

Von dem Tag an wartete Hermine alle zwei Wochen am Freitag auf Snapes Rückkehr aus der Winkelgasse.

Ab und an traf sie sich mit Agnes und Susie und beim letzten Mal kam sogar Ginny dazu. Natürlich erzählte Hermine ihr nicht den Zusammenhang zwischen Agnes und Snape, aber Ginny fand schon recht schnell heraus, welcher Profession Agnes und Susie nachgingen.

„Kommt doch mal in unseren Club", schlug Agnes vor, als sie mit Susie, Ginny und Hermine mal wieder im Eiscafé saßen.

Ginny war verblüfft. „Ich?" Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich kann da nicht reingehen."

Susie tat empört. „Also Ginny, es ist ja nicht so, als ob die Kunden da mitten auf der Bühne bedient werden!"

Hermine lachte leise über Susies Wortwahl.

Plötzlich veränderte sich das Bild der Vorbeischlendernden sehr schnell. Plötzlich war Snape da und noch ein Mann, der ihn genau vor ihrer Nase begrüßte.

Snape gab ihm die Hand, sogar recht freundlich, dann sah er die vier Frauen und blickte Hermine sprachlos an.

Ginny grüßte Snape und er nickte zurück.

Agnes beugte sich hinüber zu Ginny und Hermine. „Wer ist das?", fragte sie so, dass sogar Snape sie hören konnte.

„Er ist ein Lehrer an unserer Schule", klärte Hermine Agnes rasch auf.

„Ah, ja."

„Was unterrichtet er?", fragte Susie.

„Zaubertränke", sagte Ginny.

Susie nickte verstehend.

Ginny stand auf. „Ich muss mal um die Ecke. Bin sofort wieder da."

Als sie weg war, schaute Hermine Agnes an. Die grinste. „Top secret", sagte sie nur.

Hermine blickte wieder zu Snape und dann zu Agnes hinüber. Nein! Sie konnte sich die beiden beim besten Willen nicht miteinander vorstellen. Sich vorstellen, wie er hinter ihr stand und ihren Nacken küsste und wie er ihr mit seiner unbeschreiblichen Stimme Dinge ins Ohr flüsterte… sie wurde in ihren Gedanken von Snape unterbrochen, der sich von dem anderen Mann verabschiedete. Er nickte Ginny, die gerade wieder kam, höflich zu und verschwand in Olivanders Shop.

„Ich find Snape recht attraktiv", sagte Ginny plötzlich. „Mine, Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass er jetzt so gut aussieht."

„Das liegt bestimmt daran, Ginny, dass wir älter werden und nicht, dass er besser aussieht."

Susie lachte. „Wie alt seid Ihr denn?"

„Hermine ist 20 und ich bin 19. Und ihr?"

„Agnes ist 28 und ich bin 25."

Hermine blickte Agnes an. Sie hatte schon eher das passende Alter für Snape. Ob er sie wirklich attraktiv fand? Oder war sie einfach mit ihrer Möse da? In passender Reichweite, wenn er sie brauchte!

Ich bin wirklich schäbig, dachte Hermine frustriert. Wieso mache ich mir jetzt Gedanken darum, wen Snape fickt?

Susie stand plötzlich auf und legte etwas Geld auf den Tisch. „Leute, ich verschwinde. Hermine, Ginny, bis die Tage mal, Agnes- bis heute Abend."

Dann verschwand sie in Richtung Knockturn Alley.

Ginny stand auch auf.

„Du musst los zu Harry, nicht?", fragt Hermine sie.

Ginny nickte. „Wir sehen uns übermorgen, Süße, ja?"

Hermine nickte, ließ sich von Ginny in eine Umarmung ziehen und dann apparierte Ginny.

Hermine sah Agnes an. Sie hatte immer noch so viele Fragen, die sich nicht traute zu stellen.

Agnes sah Hermine ebenfalls an und grinste. „Du siehst aus, Hermine, als platzt Du gleich. Was gibt es?"

„Agnes, ehrlich, ich könnte Dich tausend Sachen fragen."

„Frag doch."

„Aber sie sind intim."

„Dann frag trotzdem und ich beantworte sie so gut ich kann."

„Wie ist es mit Snape?", platzte es aus Hermine raus.

Agnes lächelte amüsiert. „Hermine, Du weißt, dass ich über so etwas schweigen muss. Berufsehre."

Hermine lächelte. „Ich weiß", sagte sie zaghaft, „aber ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er nicht auch so zu Dir ist, wie er immer zu mir ist?"

„Du meinst grob und unhöflich? Nein, so ist er nicht." Agnes schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, Du hast eine völlig falsche Vorstellung von ihm, Hermine."

„Wieso?"

„Weil,…er ist wirklich aufmerksam und sehr zärtlich. Ich meine, er bezahlt mich dafür, aber mir geht es bei ihm wirklich gut. Glaub mir, ich musste mich schon von ganz anderen Männern nehmen lassen!"

„Was für welche?" fragte Hermine schockiert.

„Manche Kerle sind echt brutal. Aber die dürfen wir rausschmeißen. Ich lasse nicht alles mit mir machen."

„Oh…. und geht Snape auch manchmal zu anderen?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, soweit ich weiß nicht. Außer er treibt sich noch im Muggellondon rum."

Hermine ließ sich wieder in ihrem Stuhl sinken.

„Er ist zärtlich", murmelte Hermine.

Agnes lachte. „Zerstört das jetzt Dein ganzes Weltbild?"

„Ja."

„Oh, Mann, dann will ich nicht wissen, wie er zu Dir ist."

„Miss Granger", schnauzte plötzlich Snapes Stimme. „Meinen Sie, Sie werden in der Schule fürs Herumhängen in der Winkelgasse bezahlt?"

Hermine fuhr hoch.

„Ich habe immer noch das Recht auf Freizeit, Snape", fauchte sie zurück.

„Sie sind Heilerin, verdammt noch mal, also tun Sie Ihren Job. Oder soll Pomona den auch noch übernehmen?" Snape war an ihren Tisch getreten und seine Blicke erdolchten Hermine fast.

„Ich habe mit Albus vereinbart, jeden Tag 3 Stunden weg sein zu dürfen, also geht es Sie einen Scheiß an, was ich in den 3 Stunden tue. Und wenn ich mit einer Bekannten Eis essen will, dann tue ich das auch!"

Mehrere Leute von Nachbartischen hatten sich zu ihnen bereits umgedreht.

Snape hatte beim Wort „Bekannte" zu Agnes geblickt, die wie beim Tennis immer zwischen Hermine und Snape hin und her geblickt hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir gehen", sagte sie zaghaft. Snapes Augenbraue zog sich hoch. „Das ist eine gute…"

„Ich bleibe so lange hier sitzen wie ich es will und mit Albus vereinbart habe, Agnes", brummte Hermine. „Und wenn es dem Professor nicht passt, ist das nicht mein Problem, sondern seins."

Snape presste seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und bemühte sich um Haltung.

Scheinbar sah er ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte noch länger mit ihr zu diskutieren und er drehte sich wutentbrannt um und verschwand per Apparation.

Hermine seufzte. „Siehst Du Agnes! So läuft das immer zwischen uns."

Agnes starrte auf die Stelle, an der Snape verschwunden war. „Wow", murmelte sie, „das war nicht mein Snape."

„Aber das war meiner. Wie er leibt und lebt."

„Jetzt verstehe ich Dich." Dann grinste sie plötzlich wieder und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Sag mal, Hermine. Magst Du Susie und mich mal abends besuchen kommen?"

Hermine lachte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist."

„Och komm schon, manchmal ist uns echt langweilig. Wir könnten plaudern. Es wäre so nett."

**Kapitel 6 – Strip oder PoleDance**

2 Wochen später saß Hermine spät abends bereits zum zweiten Mal bei Susie, Agnes und der dritten Kollegin Judith im Club, so wie die drei Damen ihren Laden selbst nannten.

Judith war gerade mit einem jungen Zauberer die Treppe hoch verschwunden als Susie sah, wie Hermine fasziniert die Tanzstange ansah.

„Ich kenn das nur aus der Muggelwelt", sagte Hermine leise. „Ist das schwer?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es braucht ein bisschen Kraft in den Armen."

„Die hab ich", murmelte Hermine.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein älterer Zauberer trat ein. „Verzeihen Sie, Ladies, ich suche Lloyds Backgeschäft."

Susie stand auf und regelte das mit ihm.

„Versuch es doch mal", sagte Agnes und wies auf die Stange.

Susie kam zurück und fläzte sich wieder neben Agnes.

Hermines Augen wurden größer. „Ich?"

„Na, klar. Hier ist doch niemand."

„Und wenn jemand reinkommt?"

„Das macht doch nichts. Du bist doch vollständig angezogen", sagte Susie und wies auf Hermines Jeans und Pulli-Outfit.

Doch Hermine war zu neugierig. Sie begann leise entschuldigend zu lachen, stand auf und hopste nervös zur Stange. Es lief schon seit einer Minute „My Immortal" und Hermine war in der Laune es einfach mal auszuprobieren. Mehr als sich vor Agnes und Susie zu blamieren konnte nicht passieren.

Sie schloss einfach ihre Augen und versuchte es. Nach einer Weile kam Agnes zu ihr und tanzte frei neben ihr. Susie schwelgte im Sitzen zu dem Lied.

Hermine übergab nach einer Weile die Stange an Agnes, die an sie heran sprang, sie mit ihren Beinen fest umwickelte und sich dann lasziv mit ihrem Oberkörper fallen ließ.

Dann blickte sie Hermine auffordernd an. Hermine lachte. „Das kann ich nicht."

Das Lied war plötzlich zu Ende, aber mit einem Schwenk aus Hermines Zauberstab begann es erneut.

Agnes nickte. „Doch, probier es."

Hermine zog sich ihren Pulli bis auf ein kurzes dünnes Top aus und zog sich an der Stange hoch. Das war wirklich anstrengend, fand sie. Sie umwickelte, genau wie Agnes, die Stange mit ihren Beinen und ließ sich dann vorsichtig mit ihrem Oberkörper sinken. Ihr weißes Hemdchen löste sich von ihrem Körper und folgte der Schwerkraft. Agnes und Susie klatschten und johlen.

„Super, Hermine."

„Was wird das denn, Miss Granger?", fragte plötzlich eine dunkle verblüffte Stimme an der Tür.

Hermine sprang auf. Snape.

„Wollen Sie jetzt auch unter die Striptänzer gehen?" Er kam näher.

„Kaffee, Professor?", fragte Susie sofort geschäftig.

Er nickte geistesabwesend und blickte Hermine weiterhin an. Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. Es war irgendwas zwischen amüsiert und verärgert.

„Agnes und Susie versuchen mir das Tanzen an der Stange beizubringen. Ist das etwa verboten?"

„Nein, ist es nicht", gab er zu und setzte sich an die Theke. Susie schob ihm seinen Kaffee hin.

„Danke", sagte er und blickte weiter unverwandt auf Hermine bis sie sich unwohl fühlte. „Machen Sie nur weiter, Miss Granger", forderte er plötzlich.

Hermine war entsetzt. „Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich hier weiter übe, während Sie mir zugucken können!"

„Ich sehe diese Art Tanz nicht zum ersten Mal, Miss Granger. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß wann es gefällig aussieht und wann nicht."

„Oh, nein, vergessen Sie es." Hermine war schon wieder die Treppen runter gekommen und zog sich ihren Pullover an. „Entschuldigt mich, Mädels", sagte sie. „Snape!"

Dann verließ sie die drei um an die frische Luft zu kommen.

„Aber Snape", sagte Agnes noch immer im Club, „wieso hast Du ihr nicht gesagt, dass Du sowieso schon seit 5 Minuten in der Tür stehst?"

„Weil sie dann ausgerastet wäre."

„Stimmt."

**Kapitel 7 – Tanzen lernen**

Hermine apparierte wütend nach Hogwarts zurück. Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Dass sie vor ihm die große Nummer abzog? Ihr war klar, dass er zuerst in dem Laden war und quasi eine Art Vorrecht hatte, aber wieso musste er sie immer wieder verärgern? Pole Dancing war doch nichts Schlimmes! Und sie war ja immerhin vollständig angezogen, wieso musste er sie immer triezen?

Aber ich gebe nicht auf, dachte Hermine schimpfend, während sie auf den Krankenflügel zuschritt, ich werde weiter üben, wenn Agnes und Susie mich lassen!

Immer noch wütend sah sie, dass in ihrer Abwesenheit nichts passiert war und ging dann schlafen.

Hermine ließ es in der Tat nicht sein. Es hatte ihr Spaß gemacht und sie fand sich sehr sexy, wenn sie dort im Club ein wenig übte.

„Sag mal, Hermine. Hast Du hohe Schuhe?" fragte Susie eines Tages, als Hermine eines leeren Clubabends wieder dort oben stand.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Die helfen wirklich weiter."

Hermine besah sich ihre eigenen. Dann langte sie nach ihren Zauberstab und verwandelte sie in schwarze Lackpumps.

Susie zuckte mit ihren Augenbrauen. „Genauso, meine Liebe."

Agnes kam herbei und neben ihr schwebten 3 Tassen Kaffee.

Hermine versuchte erneut Agnes Position.

„Es geht einfacher mit nackten Beinen. Mehr Griff, verstehst Du?"

Hermine seufzte und kürzte ihre Hose magisch zu Hotpants. Agnes klatschte wieder.

„Ja, Baby", rief sie begeistert. „Du hast tolle Beine. Wieso zeigst Du sie nicht öfter?"

„Ach Agnes", seufzte Hermine, „ich bin Heilerin an einer Schule und nicht…hier."

„Na egal, jetzt bist du ja hier. Probier es noch mal!"

„Das ist echt anstrengend!"

„Na, war Dir noch nicht klar, was wir hier für einen heftigen Job haben?" feixte Susie lachend.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und löste ihr Haargummi, dann versuchte sie es erneut.

Susie ließ ein langsames Lied zum Üben anspielen.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sie die Augen. Sie war erhitzt durch die Bewegungen und da sah sie Snape in der Zwischentür zum Raum stehen. Hermine erschrak und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Wa…wie lange stehen Sie schon da?" fragte sie peinlich berührt.

„Nicht lange", sagte er nach einer Weile, und Hermine war sich bewusst, dass er log.

Agnes drehte sich zu Snape um. „Ach, Snape, komm her", rief sie ihn. „Macht sie das nicht super?" Sie zeigte auf Hermine.

Snape reagierte nicht und kam nur näher.

Hermine stand auf und kam die kleine Treppe vom Podest wieder runter.

Snape blickte an Hermine hoch und wieder runter und da merkte sie, in welchem Aufzug sie noch steckte. Sie griff sich ihren Zauberstab und wollte gerade was sagen, als er abwehrend die Hand ausstreckte. „Nein, Miss Granger. Probieren Sie nur weiter."

Wieder unterbrach Susie das Schauspiel. „Kaffee, Snape?"

Er nickte und setzte sich.

„Sind Sie eigentlich nur hier zum Kaffeetrinken?", entfuhr es Hermine patzig.

Snape zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch. Er ignorierte ihre Frage. „Sie haben ja wirklich Ehrgeiz, Miss Granger. Sie geben wohl nicht auf, sich da dran (er zeigte zur Stange) zu üben."

„Als wüssten Sie nicht schon längst von meinem Ehrgeiz, Snape", schnaubte Hermine.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie noch andere Interessen außer Medizin und Büchern haben."

„Wenn Sie wüssten." Hermine zog nun auch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Genug", ging Susie jetzt dazwischen. „Also: Entweder Du übst noch Hermine und Snape trinkt hier seinen Kaffee, oder Du gehst, Snape und Hermine bleibt hier, oder Du, Hermine, gehst. Ihr seid echt schwer zusammen zu ertragen."

„Weswegen bist Du gekommen Snape?", fragte Agnes amüsiert und zeigte auf den Kaffee und dann über sich.

„Kaffee", raunte er ruhig.

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall vor ihm üben", sagte Hermine energisch. „Das ist mir viel zu peinlich."

„Aber ich habe Ihnen doch schon zu gesehen, Miss Granger", grinste Snape fies.

Seine Worte versetzten Hermine einen peinlichen Stich.

„Das mag sein, aber es wird trotzdem nicht mehr vorkommen."

„Kein Strip für mich?" fragte er frech.

„Bestimmt nicht."

„Schade", murmelte er und Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, verwandelte ihre Schuhe wieder in ihre eigenen und ihre Hot Pants wieder in Normallänge zurück. Dann setzte sie sich neben Agnes.

Hermine verdoppelte Snapes Kaffee und zog die zweite Tasse zu sich heran.

„Außerdem sind diese Stangen nicht nur zum Strippen da, Snape. Man kann da dran auch richtig Tanzen und es ist Schwerstarbeit."

„Ich bevorzuge das Strippen."

„War mir klar!", feixte Hermine, aber sie spürte, dass Snape heute nicht bösartig drauf zu sein schien und sie kam ihm mit ihrer Art entgegen.

„Ich zeig Euch mal, wie das richtig geht", sagte Susie und schwenkte die Musik ein wenig lauter.

Dann begann sie an der Stange zu tanzen und Hermine musste einsehen, dass ihr Tanz dagegen wie ein Witz ausgesehen haben musste. Sie spürte Snapes Blick auf sich ruhen. „Nicht neidisch sein, Miss Granger. Susie ist Ihnen Jahre voraus."

„Ich bin nicht neidisch."

„Doch. sind sie."

Sie fuhr zu ihm herum und blickte unerwarteter Weise in amüsierte Augen.

„Sie haben die Möglichkeit hier zu lernen, Miss Granger. Gehen Sie nur hoch und lernen Sie. Ich weiß, dass es Sie furchtbar ärgert, dass ich jetzt hier bin, aber ich werde nicht gehen."

„Ich kann das nicht", brummte sie.

„Was können Sie nicht? Tanzen? Und nur, weil ich hier bin? Wer bin ich schon? Ignorieren Sie mich. Schließen Sie wieder ihre Augen wie vorhin und lernen Sie doch von Susie."

Hermine hatte sich bei dem Wort Tanzen wieder zu Susie gewandt und hörte Snapes letzte Worte nur als samtiges Raunen in ihrem Ohr.

„Geh Tanzen, Hermine", forderte Agnes sie auf und stupste sie in die Seite.

Hermine seufzte. Sie wollte wirklich gerne, denn es machte ihr Spaß so lasziv sein zu dürfen und als Entschuldigung das Pole Dancing zu haben.

Um Hermine zu überzeugen, drehte Agnes das Licht noch weiter runter.

Die Tür ging plötzlich auf und ein etwa 50-jähriger Mann kam herein der sich sofort auf Agnes stürzte und sie begrüßte. Agnes redete kurz mit ihm und verschwand dann hinter ihm auf der Treppe nach oben. Hermine, Susie und Snape waren alleine.

Hermine atmete mehrmals laut ein und aus und stand dann auf. Na gut, dachte sie. Das Tanzen gewann gegen Snape. Und er lachte sie wenigstens nicht aus. Also schön!

Sie verwandelte wieder ihre Kleidung zurück und ließ eine zweite Stange neben Susies erscheinen. Susie grinste breit. „Komm rauf, Hermine."

Hermine trat die Stufen nach oben und zog sich ihren Pullover über den Kopf aus. Ihr dünnes weißes Shirt rutschte dabei ein wenig nach oben. Egal, sagte sie sich nur tapfer.

Dann begann Susie ihr noch weitere Grundlagen im Pole Dancing zu erklären und Hermine stand es tapfer durch, dass Snape ihnen dabei zusah.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Hermine immer noch aufgewühlt am Frühstückstisch als Snape sich neben sie setzte. „Guten Morgen, Snape."

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger."

„Wie, was höre ich da?", fragte Minerva entsetzt. „Könnt Ihr Euch nicht mal langsam duzen, Ihr Beiden?"

„Ich entscheide immer noch selbst, von wem ich mich duzen lasse und von wem nicht, Minerva!", raunte Snape gereizt und schnappte sich die Kanne Kaffee.

Minerva zischte etwas, wurde dann aber erfolgreich von Albus abgelenkt.

„Wie lange waren Sie gestern noch da?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Bis halb 4, glaub ich."

„Sie sehen aus, als ob sie dringend Kaffee bräuchten."

„In der Tat." Er goss sich seine Tasse voll und gab noch einen Schuss Dosenmilch dazu.

Dann begann er begierig kleine Schlucke zu trinken.

Hermine sah ihm dabei zu.

Irgendwann blickte er auf und ihr in die Augen.

„Sie haben sich gestern tapfer geschlagen, Miss Granger."

„Oh, das klingt ja fast wie ein Lob."

„Sehen Sie es als das was Sie wollen."

„Danke."

„Ich würde Ihnen allerdings nicht diese Schuhe vorschlagen. Sie sind mehr der sportliche Typ."

Hermine schnaubte ungläubig. „Sportlich?"

Er nickte. „Diese kurzen Hosen stehen Ihnen aber. Ihre Beine sind nicht zu dick dafür."

„Sagen Sie mal, hat Sie irgendjemand nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt?"

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte zu einem Lächeln hoch. „Nein, aber das hat mich noch nie gestört, wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern können."

„Stimmt."

„Um an Susies Stil zu kommen müssen Sie allerdings noch eine ganze Weile trainieren."

„Was Sie nicht sagen? Ich hielt mich für perfekt."

Plötzlich öffnete Snape den Mund nur um ihn sofort wieder zu schließen. Er hatte etwas sagen wollen.

„Was wollten Sie sagen?", fragte Hermine betont beiläufig.

„Nichts." Er trank wieder einen Schluck.

Hermine blickte auf den Tisch und schnappte sich den Honig. „Essen Sie etwas. Sie haben gestern bestimmt 8 Tassen Kaffee getrunken. Das ist nicht gut für ihren Magen."

Plötzlich packte er sie fest am Handgelenk, das das Honigglas hielt, kam ihr ganz nah und funkelte sie an. „Was geht Sie das an, Miss Granger?"

Sie blickte in umwerfend dunkle, kristallklare Augen und versank darin. Ihr Herz pochte heftig in ihrem Leib und ein Puls schlug unangenehm zwischen ihren Beinen.

So schnell wie er ihr Handgelenk gepackt hatte, so schnell ließ er sie auch wieder los und umfasste seine Tasse Kaffee, als wäre es der letzte Rettungsring.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie sich Ihren Magen entzünden und ich Sie dann im Krankenflügel liegen habe, Snape", beantwortete sie nun leise sein Gefauche.

Er schwieg und sagte von da an nichts mehr. Aber wenige Minuten später schnappte er sich ein frisch aufgetauchtes Toast und bestrich es mit dem Honig, den sie wieder auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte.

Hermine ließ sich in ihren Stuhl zurücksinken und atmete durch. Sie war froh, dass sich schließlich Hagrid neben sie setzte und sie von ihren wirren und wüsten Gedanken abhielt, die sich alle nur um Snape kreisten. Sie fragte sich nun ernsthaft, wie eine Frau sein sollte um Severus Snapes Aufmerksam zu erregen. Dass Agnes ihn irgendwie erregen musste schien ja klar. Aber Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit gefächert Snapes Vorlieben waren. Auf was stand der Mann eigentlich?

3 Wochen später saß Hermine im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden der größten Buchhandlung in der Winkelgasse. Vor ihr aufgeschlagen ein Buch, dass Hermine zu Tränen rührte. Es war ein Roman und Hermine war wie gefesselt.

„Seit wann lesen Sie etwas, das nicht aus unserer Bibliothek stammt?"

Hermines Kopf fuhr hoch und sie wischte sich eine heimliche Träne weg. Snape hatte es trotzdem gesehen.

„Wie?" fragte Hermine irritiert.

„Was lesen Sie da?" Er trat näher und nahm ihr das Buch aus dem Schoß ohne die Seiten zu verschlagen. „Jane Austen, hm?"

Er gab es ihr wieder.

„Die Geschichte gefällt mir auch."

„Sie kennen es?"

„Ja, natürlich. Lesen ist meine Leidenschaft."

„Ach, ich dachte, Besuche bei Susie und Agnes sind es."

Wütend fuhr er sie an. „Was erlauben Sie sich, Miss Granger. Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht!"

Hermine stand fix auf um nicht so weit unter ihm zu sitzen.

„Tja, Snape, Sie geben Menschen ja auch so liebend gerne ein Chance dazu!"

„Was wissen Sie schon von mir?" raunte er.

„Nicht viel, aber Sie öffnen sich ja auch nicht gerade."

„Das muss ich auch nicht."

„Nein, aber dann wundern Sie sich bitte auch nicht, wenn Menschen Sie falsch einschätzen."

Sein Mund war geöffnet um ihr eine patzige Rückantwort zu geben, aber er ließ es bleiben.

Dann drehte er sich um und ließ sie stehen.

Hermine seufzte entnervt auf und setzte sich wieder in den Schneidersitz. Sie versuchte weiter zu lesen. Es gelang ihr aber nicht wirklich.

Plötzlich hörte sie wieder Schritte vor sich und blickte auf. Snape. Mit einem Buch.

Er trat neben sie und setzte sich ebenso wie sie in den Schneidersitz. Dann schlug er das Buch auf und begann ebenfalls zu lesen.

Hermine blickte erst ihn verblüfft an. Dann das Buch.

Was versuchte er hier gerade?

„Was wird das, Snape?"

„Ich lese."

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Wieso lesen Sie hier?"

„Um mit Ihnen Zeit zu verbringen", antwortete er schlicht und blickte immer noch nicht vom Buch auf.

„Häh?"

„Was ist Häh?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Achso. Sie haben mir gerade auf äußerst herzliche Art und Weise versucht klar zu machen, dass man mich vielleicht falsch einschätzt, wenn ich meinem Umfeld keine Möglichkeit gebe, mich kennen zu lernen. Nun, hier sitze ich neben Ihnen. Verbringen wir Zeit miteinander."

„Aber wir lesen."

„Na und?"

„Na schön, Snape, lesen wir eine Weile."

„Aber wehe, Sie stören mich!"

„Dann gibt's Ärger und so ja, ja. Ich weiß," sagte Hermine im blabla-Tonfall.

Snape blickte sie plötzlich an und ein Grinsen fuhr über seinen Mund.

„Sie sind umgänglicher, Miss Granger, wenn Sie nicht so zynisch sind."

„Wie man in den Wald hineinruft…."

„Was Sie nicht sagen! Es liegt an mir?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin ein äußerst liebenswürdiger Mensch."

„Ach!"

Aber Snape schwieg von da an. Und so lasen die beiden noch eine halbe Stunde weiter bevor Snape aufstand und sich in Richtung einer Verabredung verabschiedete.

Hermine blieb lesend zurück.

Kurz vor Weihnachten wurde Hermine eines Abends unter der Woche unsanft aus ihrem Schlaf geweckt. Ein lautes Pochen an der Eingangstür machte sie wach.

„Ich komm ja schon", rief sie und sprang auf.

Sie schnappte sich den Morgenmantel und öffnete die Tür.

Snape stand davor mit 2 Zweitklässlerinnen und einer sehr jungen Hauselfe namens Jucy. Eines der beiden Mädchen musste von Snape, Jucy und dem anderen Mädchen gestützt werden. Sie war ganz blass und hustete entsetzlich.

„Mitkommen", forderte Hermine und trat an ihnen vorbei.

Sie wies auf ein Krankenbett. „Hinlegen."

Snape und das gesunde Mädchen legten die Dritte vorsichtig aufs Bett.

„Was hat sie?", fragte Hermine das gesunde Mädchen ruhig.

„Sie hustete schon die ganze Nacht. Und gestern auch. Sie sagt, das täte weh und vorhin hustete sie wieder und wurde ganz bleich und dann habe ich Professor Snape gerufen."

Hermine hatte schon ihren Zauberstab gezückt und sprach einen Zauber über den ganzen Körper des kranken Mädchens aus.

Sie begann wieder zu husten und Hermine wusste nun was los war.

„Karla hat eine Lungenentzündung, Mary", sagte Hermine sanft zu dem gesunden Mädchen. Dann ging sie los zu ihrer Vorratskammer und holte 3 Tränke. Sie gab Karla mit Snapes Hilfe einen sofort und das Mädchen fiel sofort in einen ruhigen Schlaf. Das Husten hörte auf und nun begann Mary zu weinen.

„Wird sie wieder gesund?"

„Bestimmt." Hermine tätschelte beruhigend Marys Arm und holte aus ihrer Morgenmanteltasche einen Schokoriegel. Sie merkte, dass Snape sie verärgert ansah, aber das störte sie nicht. Sie reichte Mary die Schokolade.

„Gehen Sie wieder ins Bett, Miss Columbus", befahl Snape recht sanft und das Mädchen nahm den Schokoriegel, bedankte sich und ging. Jucy begleitete Mary und streichelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken.

„Wann ist sie wieder auf dem Damm?" fragte er Hermine dann knapp.

„Eine Woche braucht sie auf jeden Fall. Melden Sie sie schon mal so lange vom Unterricht ab."

Er nickte verstehend.

Gerade als er gehen wollte, blickte Hermine hinter ihm her. Er trug seine normale Tageskleidung.

„Schlafen Sie denn gar nicht?" fragte Hermine ihn leise.

Er drehte sich um. „Nein. Ich schlafe nie." Dann lächelte er vage und verließ sie.

Hermine lächelte. Lügner, dachte sie nur.

Dann kümmerte sie sich wieder um ihre neue Patientin.

**Kapitel 8 - Gespräche**

In den Weihnachtsferien war das Schloss fast leer. Nur 5 Schüler, Albus, Minerva, Snape, Hagrid und Hermine waren anwesend.

Die Schüler hatten Hermine beim ersten Frühstück breit grinsend versprochen keine Dummheiten anzustellen und so hatte Hermine von einem ebenfalls grinsenden Albus das Ok bekommen ihre 3 Freistunden auszuweiten auf 6.

Wie toll war das denn? Hermine hatte sich von ihrer Mutter ein altes Mobiltelefon schicken lassen und nun lag es mit der aufgeklebten Telefonnummer auf ihrem Schreibtisch in der Krankenstation. Albus hatte breit gegrinst, als Hermine ihr neues Meldekonzept beim gemeinsamen Frühstück vorgestellt hatte. „Jetzt brechen hier ja endlich mal moderne Zeiten an", hatte er gesagt.

Die 5 Schüler beteuerten zu wissen, wie man ein Telefon benutzte und so ging Hermine am Samstag alleine nach Hogsmeade und setzte sich vor Rosmertas Wirtshaus in die Sonne.

„Na, da haben Sie ja was angefangen, Miss Granger", sagte eine raue Stimme, die ihr so gut bekannt war.

„Verfolgen Sie mich, Snape?"

„Nein. Wieso?"

„Weil wir uns immer wieder begegnen."

„Ist das so unmöglich?"

„Müssen sie immer mit einer Gegenfrage antworten, sagen Sie mal?"

Er ließ sich ungefragt neben ihr nieder und schwieg.

Eine ganze Weile sagte beide nichts bis auf die Bestellung als Rosmerta fragte, ob sie beide noch etwas wollten.

„Wieso tun Sie das?" fragte Hermine plötzlich leise.

„Was tun?"

„Agnes."

Eine Zeitlang war es still. Dann sagte seine Stimme seufzend:

„Ich habe auch Bedürfnisse, Miss Granger."

„Das ist mir klar. Aber warum so?"

„Wie denn sonst?"

„Na, mit einer richtigen Frau."

„Agnes ist eine richtige Frau", sagte er schlicht. „Ich mag sie."

„Warum sind Sie nicht verheiratet mit…was weiß ich…5 Kindern?"

„Es hat sich nie ergeben."

Hermine seufzte. „Und dann eben so?"

„Ja."

„Das ist schade."

„Finden Sie?"

„Hm", nickte Hermine.

„Ich find es ok. Ich kann schließlich zu ihr gehen wann ich will und sie nervt mich nicht."

„Ach, Snape. Die richtige Frau nervt Sie nicht."

Sie spürte seine Blicke auf sich ruhen, hielt aber die Augen weiterhin geschlossen und in Richtung Sonne gestreckt.

„Das weiß ich leider nicht, Miss Granger."

Hermine schwieg und dachte nach. Er tat ihr leid. Aber zumindest tat er, wenn er schon alleine war, das Richtige.

Der Gedanke war da, bevor Hermine ihn auch nur von sich wegstoßen konnte.

„Snape."

„Ja, Miss Granger."

„Hätten Sie eventuell morgen Abend Zeit für ein Glas Wein hier bei Rosmerta?"

„Sie wissen, dass ich morgen eine Verabredung mit Agnes habe?"

„Ach ja, stimmt", seufzte Hermine. „Dann übermorgen."

Eine Weile schwieg er wieder.

„Was bezwecken Sie mit der Verabredung, Miss Granger?"

„Sie kennen zu lernen, Snape."

„Einverstanden."

„Lassen Sie uns hier treffen um 21 Uhr."

„Einverstanden."

Hermine schlug nun die Augen auf und blickte ihn an. Seltsam, jetzt hatte sie eine Verabredung mit Snape und sie war irgendwie aufgeregt.

„Danke für die Einladung heute", murmelte sie.

„Nicht dafür", sagte er galant.

Er ließ seine Kaffeetasse gegen ihre klingen. „Auf Agnes und Susie."

Hermine musste nun lächeln. „Auf Agnes und Susie."

„Mine?" fragte plötzlich eine laute Männerstimme.

Hermine blickte hoch und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Peter?"

Sie stand auf und umarmte den jungen, dunkelhaarigen Mann stürmisch.

„Was machst Du hier, Mine? Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen!" Er nickte Snape freundlich zu, der es verwirrt erwiderte.

„Naja, ewig", lachte Hermine. Kaum zu glauben! Da lief sie ihrem alten Ausbildungsfreund über den Weg. „8 Monate, Peter. Nicht mehr."

„Du, Ramon, Stuart und ich wollten uns mal wieder treffen. Hast Du nicht auch Lust zu kommen?"

Hermine strahlte. „Aber gerne. Wann und wo?"

„Übermorgen in der Winkelgasse. Um 9."

Hermines Gesicht trübte sich. „Oh, schade, Peter, aber da bin ich schon verabredet."

„Naja", sagte Peter bedauernd, „wir können uns ja auch noch ein anderes mal treffen. Oder!" Er lachte plötzlich auf, „wir verschieben es einfach um eine Woche. Ist das ok für Dich?"

„Das klingt perfekt, Peter. Ich freu mich. Wo soll ich hinkommen?"

„Einfach ins Pub. Wir kommen dann dahin. Und dann will ich alles über Hogwarts hören."

Er drehte sich zum Gehen um, nickte Snape noch einmal kurz zu, warf eine Kusshand zu Hermine und war wieder verschwunden.

Hermine lachte Snape zufrieden an.

„Peter und ich waren Ausbildungskollegen."

„Aha."

Irgendwie wirkte er verärgert, fand Hermine.

Dann schwieg er.

Hermine trank an ihrem Kaffee weiter, da sagte er: „Mine. Hm?"

Sie lächelte. „Ja, mein Spitzname."

Aus irgendeinem Grund schlug er belustigt die Augen nieder und schnaubte.

„Wieso?", fragte sie hinterher.

„Wie alt sind Sie jetzt, Miss Granger?"

„20."

„Heißt man da noch „Mine"?"

„Wieso nicht? Ich mag es sehr. Was für einen Spitznamen haben Sie denn, Snape?"

„Bastard", sagte er zynisch. „Riesenbastard, Fledermaus, Arschloch. Suchen Sie sich was aus."

Hermine lachte leise. „Sie sind ja selbst schuld an ihren Spitznamen, Snape."

„Das stimmt", gab er ihr recht.

„Ich würde Sie Severus nennen, wenn Sie mich darum bäten."

„Das tue ich aber nicht."

„Ich weiß. Dann nennen Sie mich nur weiter Miss Granger." Hermine zögerte und fügte dann hinzu. „Obwohl mir Ihr „Mine" auch gefallen hat."

Er blickte sie kurz an, aber schwieg noch immer.

„So", sagte er nach einer Weile und Hermine war verwundert, dass er immer noch über das Thema nachdachte, „Sie sind also nächste Woche gleich mit 3 Männern verabredet."

„Ja", antwortete Hermine knapp.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen mal viel…Vergnügen."

Sie blickte auf und sah ihn an. Dann lächelte sie. Konnte es etwa so sein, dass er ein Problem damit hatte?

„Ramon und Stuart sind ein schwules Pärchen, Snape und Peter ist seit 3 Jahren überglücklich verheiratet. Wenn Sie schon eifersüchtig sein wollen, dann bitte nicht auf die 3."

Snape schwieg.

„Kommen Sie doch einfach mit, Snape?" entfuhr es ihr plötzlich.

Sie erhielt einen verwirrten Blick von ihm. „Wieso sollte ich mit Ihnen gehen?"

„Nur so. Für Abwechslung und Spaß. Ich verspreche auch, dass wir uns nicht nur über frühere Zeiten unterhalten."

„Ich bin zu alt für die Kneipentouren."

„Blödsinn", schnaubte Hermine.

„Miss Granger, ich bin bald 41. Ich gehöre da nicht hin."

„Blödsinn."

„Was muss ich tun, damit Sie mich endlich in Ruhe lassen?" fragte er seufzend.

„Gehen Sie mit mir am kommenden Freitag ins Pub zu Ramon, Stuart und Peter."

„Ist das alles?"

„Ja. Aber ziehen Sie sich was anderes an. Sie sind 40 verdammt noch mal."

„Miss Granger?", sagte er wieder im bitterbösen warnenden Tonfall.

„Muss man Sie immer zu Ihrem Glück zwingen, Snape?"

„Glück?"

„Ja, blabla, was ist das?", äffte sie ihn nach, „ich habe kein Glück, ich bin nur ein armseliger Todesser Schrägstrich Lehrer Schrägstrich Bastard und Sie sind jung und sehen gut aus…"

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. Doch Hermine wusste nicht wie es passierte. Aber es geschah plötzlich und sie blickte Snape irritiert an.

Er begann zu lachen. Laut, dunkel und herzhaft und kriegte sich fast nicht wieder ein.

2 junge Frauen blieben sogar erschrocken stehen und blickten ihn an.

Hermines Herz schlug mit einem Mal schneller. Sein Lachen klang in ihren Ohren einfach toll und sie spürte plötzlich, dass sie sich von ihm angezogen fühlte. Körperlich. Seine Ausstrahlung war einfach schlicht und sehr sexy.

„Miss Granger", sagte er immer noch lachend, „Sie sind wirklich umwerfend."

Dann bemühte er sich erfolgreich um Contenance, blickte sie schließlich wieder ernster an und räusperte sich. Doch als sie ihn jetzt ansah merkte sie, dass sich für sie etwas geändert hatte. Sie hatte sich geändert.

Eine Weile sagten sie nichts und Severus Mimik verfiel ab und zu immer noch in Schmunzeln, ehe er sich aufrichtete und ihr eine Hand hinstreckte. „Ich heiße Severus."

Die Rosmerta Verabredung 2 Tage später musste Hermine kurzfristig absagen, da sie sich selbst erkältet hatte und sie sich schonen wollte. Für Snape natürlich kein Problem.

Da es ihr aber die Woche drauf wirklich besser ging, wollte sie wenigstens mit ihm in die Winkelgasse ins Pub zu den drei Männern:

Am Freitag aber apparierte Snape zu Agnes und Susie. Er nannte diesen Ort seinen Ruhepol, denn weder Susie, noch Agnes, noch Judith fragten ihn aus oder nervten ihn sonst wie. Und Agnes wusste was er gern hatte und wie sie ihn befriedigen konnte. Wie sie es schaffte, dass er Abstand nehmen konnte von den Wirren der Schule. Und neuerdings auch von Hermine.

Er betrat den Barraum und Agnes strahlte ihn schon von der Theke aus an. „Snape", rief sie begeistert und kam hinter der Theke hervor. Severus blickte sich um. Er war mit ihr alleine.

Er nahm sie fest in den Arm und spürte schon wie er sich entspannte. „Schön Dich zu sehen, Agnes."

„Danke, danke. Komm setz Dich. Kaffee?"

„Och das weißt Du doch, Kleines", sagte er lieb und Agnes strahlte.

„Das mit Hermine ist auch ein Ding, was?" sagte Agnes und stellte einen Kaffeepott bereit.

„Was Du nicht sagst. Die Frau raubt mir noch den letzten Nerv."

„Ach, sag das nicht, Snape. Hermine ist sehr lieb. Sie tut doch keinem was."

„Sie ist harmlos, meinst Du?" Severus schnaubte grinsend und versuchte Hermine zu erklären. „Sie ist irgendwie...ich weiß auch nicht…sie ist so eine Löwenmami, die sich um ihre Babies oder um ihr Rudel sorgt. Sie kann es nicht leiden, wenn es jemandem mal nicht so gut geht. Dann stürzt sie sich sofort auf ihn und will alles wieder gut machen."

„Das ist aber nichts Schlechtes", parierte Agnes und schob ihm den Kaffee hinüber.

„Nein, aber sie ist so anstrengend. Sie ist so….mir fällt das Wort nicht ein…gut. Ja, ich glaube das ist es. Sie ist einfach nur gut und herzlich und alle mögen Sie und…"

„…Du magst sie auch", fiel Agnes ihm ins Wort.

„Wie kann man sie nicht mögen, frage ich lieber!"

„Ich find sie süß. Was sie Susie und mir für unschuldige Fragen stellt." Agnes schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie? Was für Fragen denn?" wollte Severus verwundert wissen.

Agnes lachte auf. „Na, ob unsere Männer immer nett sind und was wir machen, wenn sie es nicht sind…."

„Ich bin immer nett!", hob Severus den Finger.

„Ja, Snape, Du bist immer lieb."

„Hat sie was über mich gefragt?"

„Hm…sie wollte wissen, ob Du bei mir auch so fies und gemein bist wie zu ihr und ich sagte, dass Du sehr nett und liebenswürdig seist. Dann sah sie mich an als hätte ich irgendwas Schreckliches im Gesicht."

Severus lachte. Er konnte sich diesen Ausdruck in Hermines Gesicht wunderbar vorstellen.

„Und sonst noch?"

„Ob Du auch zu anderen Frauen gehst."

„Und?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich es natürlich nicht weiß."

Eine Weile war es still. Dann murmelte Severus:

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie sich so dermaßen für das Thema interessiert."

„Vielleicht interessierst Du sie ja!", schlug Agnes vor.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht", brummte er und schob seine leere Kaffeetasse beiseite.

„Wollen wir gehen?", fragte Agnes.

„Gerne." Severus stand auf und ging vor.

Oben angekommen trat Severus an Agnes heran und steckte ihr mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Wange das Geld in die Rocktasche. Sie küsste ihn zurück und Severus umarmte sie nun und hielt sie fest und warm. Er mochte ihren Körper. Er war immer weich und heiß und schmiegte sich geduldig an seinen und wenn er sie nehmen wollte, öffnete er sich bereitwillig für ihn und ihre Beine umschlossen ihn dann wieder. Als wolle sie auf ihn aufpassen.

Beim Umarmen öffnete er ihren Rock über dem Po und ließ ihn von ihrer Hüfte gleiten. Agnes hatte ihm bereits den Mantel ausgezogen und öffnete nun seine Hemdknöpfe. Sie strich zart über seine Brust und brachte ihn mit der Berührung zum Knurren. Er zog ihr das Shirt über den Kopf weg und vergrub seinen Mund zwischen ihren vollen Brüsten. Er mochte Gerüche gerne und Agnes roch und schmeckte immer sehr sauber und frisch.

Seine Gedanken drifteten plötzlich ab und gaben seinem Verstand die Aufgabe sich Hermines Geruch vorzustellen. Knurrig versuchte Severus den Gedanken zu verdrängen. Agnes war jetzt wichtig. Nicht Hermine!

Agnes wurde von Severus auf das Bett gelegt und sie drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Dann zog sie ihm die restlichen Sachen aus und begann an ihm herum zu lecken. Severus stöhnte ungehalten auf. Lecken war fies. „Reite mich heute", bat Severus und Agnes lächelte ihn vergnügt an.

Doch vorher schob er seine große Hand zwischen ihre Beine und rieb sich an ihren Falten. Agnes stöhnte lustvoll auf. „Das fühlt sich gut an, Snape", murmelte sie.

„Das weiß ich doch", raunte er zurück und lächelte zufrieden. Er spürte, dass sie schon bereit war für ihn. Agnes setzte sich auf seinen Schwanz und begann ihn zu reiten.

Severus schloss seine Augen und genoss das Gefühl einer Frau auf sich.

Immer wieder schob sich das Gesicht einer anderen Frau vor seine Augen. Hermine. Sie saß auf ihm und räkelte sich nackt und sehr genüsslich auf seinem Schwanz. Verzweifelt versuchte er das Bild wieder loszuwerden und die Frau wieder zu sehen, die es in diesem Moment verdiente. Aber keine Chance. Sein Gehirn versagte ihm diesen Wunsch und als Severus spürte, dass er kommen würde, kam vor seinen Augen auch Hermine mit einem tiefen genüsslichen Seufzen.

Als Snape eine Woche später vor dem Hauptportal zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt eintraf, fiel Hermine fast die Kinnlade runter. Er trug schmale Bluejeans, braune Lederschuhe, ein weißes Oberhemd mit dunklem Pullover und braunem Jackett. Seine Haare trug er im Zopf. Hermine tastete hinter sich, aber fand nichts, woran Sie sich festhalten konnte.

Er sah ihr Erstaunen. „Wenn ich schon so alt bin, muss ich ja wenigstens nicht so aussehen."

Sie starrte ihn immer noch so an.

„Hermine, mach den Mund zu. Das steht Dir nicht."

Sie befolgte seinen Rat.

„Wow", entfuhr es ihr ehrfürchtig. Es war trotzdem nicht ehrfürchtig genug.

„Schön, dass Du mich so mitnimmst."

Er reichte ihr beim Runtergehen zum Apparierpunkt schon seinen Arm. „Oder willst Du?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und vertraute ihm ihren Körper an, da ihr Kopf ein Kopfkino begonnen hatte, das seines Gleichen suchte. Dazu spürte sie ein äußerst unangenehmes Pulsieren zwischen ihren Beinen.

Er nahm sie Seite-an-Seite mit und obwohl Hermine dann wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, kam sie sich noch ein bisschen wackelig auf den Beinen vor.

Gemeinsam betraten Sie das Pub und sobald Peter sie sah, wurden sie von den drei jüngeren Männern sofort zu sich an den Tisch geschleift.

„Das ist Severus", stellte Hermine Snape vor.

Sie gaben sich alle die Hand.

„Mensch, Hermine, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du einen neuen Freund hast", sagte Ramon. „Das mit diesem Weasley muss ja elendig lange her sein."

„Severus ist nicht mein neuer Freund, Hase", klärte Hermine den kleinen Brasilianer auf. „Er ist mein Kollege."

„Ach, Du bist auch Lehrer?" fragte Peter ihn freundlich.

„Wieso auch?", entfuhr es Severus verwirrt.

„Na, Stuart und Ramon sind ebenfalls Lehrer. Stuart hier in London an einer kleinen Privatschule und Ramon in Dublin."

„Ach", fragte Severus nun interessiert, „was unterrichtet Ihr denn?"

Stuart antwortete: „Muggel- und Zauberer-Geschichte."

Ramon sagte jetzt genau das Richtige. „Tränke."

Hermine lachte leise und blickte Severus fasziniert an. Seltsam. Wie schnell man Männer mitreißen konnte.

Ramon und Severus waren schnell in ein Fachgespräch vertieft und Stuart und Peter unterhielten sich mit Hermine. Peter blickte bedeutungsvoll zu Severus hinüber. „Du und… Läuft da wirklich nichts?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Leider nein?"

Hermine spürte wie sie rot wurde und Peter und Stuart lachten.

„Na, Mine, wenn das nicht ein roter Kopf ist!"

„Nein, wirklich nicht", lachte Hermine nun. „Ehrlich!"

„Vollschwör?" fragte Stuart belustigt.

„Vollschwör", sagte Hermine mit treuherzigem Blick. Fügte dann aber noch schnell hinzu. „Seit 10 Minuten bin ich mir aber nicht mehr so sicher."

„Wieso?", raunte Stuart und lachte dreckig.

„Guck ihn Dir doch mal an", raunte Hermine leise. „Sag mir nicht, dass er nicht gut aussieht!"

Stuart blickte unauffällig zu Severus hinüber, der Ramon ganz vertieft zuhörte.

Stuart grinste. „Schon lecker."

Peter schnaubte.

„Ich habe vorhin gedacht, mich haut's vom Pferd", raunte Hermine.

Stuart kicherte verhalten. „Ist er Single?"

Hermine nickte.

„Wie alt ist er? Mitte 30?"

„Fast 41", raunte Hermine zurück.

Beide Männer zogen verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Naja, ist ja nicht gerade Deine Altersklasse, Mine, hm?"

„Ich weiß", grummelte Hermine. „Und wenn er nicht auch noch meistens so ein Arsch wäre."

„Oh, arschig ist sexy", seufzte Stuart leise. Hermine kicherte.

„Wie lang kennst Du ihn denn?" fragte Peter.

„8 Jahre. Er war mein eigener Tränkelehrer."

Jetzt raunten Stuart und Peter richtig auf und unterbrachen so das Gespräch zwischen Ramon und Severus. „Was gibt's hier zu raunen, Schatz?", fragte Ramon und umarmte Stuart.

„Nichts, Minchen sagte nur grad, dass Severus mal ihr eigener Tränkelehrer war."

„Achso, also hat sie von Dir dieses grandiose Wissen!", sagte Ramon beeindruckt.

„Wo hast Du denn Tränke gelernt, Ramon?" fragte Severus.

„Bei Professor Caldwell in Brasilia."

„Hm. Ich kenne den Mann nur vage."

…und schon waren sie wieder vertieft.

„Tränkemeister und ihr Lieblingsthema", seufzte Stuart, „eine unendliche Geschichte."

„Ich würd gerne noch ein Bier haben", sagte Hermine und blickte sich um für eine Bedienung.

Dann bestellten Sie noch Getränke und der Abend konnte weitergehen.

Viele Stunden später brachen Severus und Hermine wieder auf in Richtung Hogwarts.

„Du hast da drei wirklich nette Freunde", sagte Severus als sie wieder auf das Schloss zugingen.

„Danke."

Er geleitete sie zu ihrer Tür.

„Danke für den schönen Abend, Severus", murmelte Hermine.

„Ich danke Dir. Gute Nacht. Miss Granger." Dann ging er.

**Kapitel 9 – Hermines neue Erkenntnis**

Hermine zog sich rasch aus und legte sich dann nackt aufs Bett.

Himmel, was war das für ein Tag gewesen!

Sie drückte den Schalter fürs Kopfkino.

Sie lag nackt auf dem Bett und Severus stand in der Tür.

„Du hast eine recht anständige Figur, Miss Granger", sagte Severus und kam näher.

„Tolles Kompliment", brummelte sie verärgert.

„Aber wieso. Das ist das netteste, was ich zu sagen im Stande bin."

„Das klingt trotzdem ziemlich abschätzig, Snape."

Er war bei ihr angekommen und zog nun sein Jackett aus und warf es über eine Stuhllehne.

Er schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und Socken und zog dann den noch verbliebenen Rest aus.

„Ich würde gerne meinen Mund zwischen Deinen Beinen vergraben", sagte er schlicht.

„Tu Dir bitte keinen Zwang an." Hermine zog sich weiter aufs Bett und starrte ihn sehr lüstern an.

„Miss Granger, guck mich nicht so an, sonst wirst Du sofort flachgelegt."

„Mach doch."

Severus legte sich auf den Bauch unterhalb ihres Körpers, teilte ihre Beine mit seinen Händen und begann mit allen Fingern und seinem Mund an ihren Falten zu lecken, zu lutschen und zu spielen.

Später in der Nacht wachte Hermine plötzlich auf. Sie lag nackt auf ihrem Bett und als sie die weiche Haut zwischen ihren Beinen befühlte spürte sie viel, viel Nässe. Oh, Himmel, was für ein Traum!

Sie rollte sich in ihr Laken ein und versuchte zu ihrem Traum zurück zu finden, aber ihr Gehirn brachte nur seltsamen Kram zustande. Wie schade!

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück traute sich Hermine kaum Severus anzublicken. Sie schämte sich für ihren Traum und hatte den Verdacht, dass er über ihren Traum Bescheid wüsste, wenn sie ihn nur ansähe. Was natürlich völliger Quatsch war.

Severus hatte wieder in seinen alten Kleidungsstil zurückgefunden und Hermine vermisste den Mann von gestern plötzlich sehr.

„Minchen", wurde sie plötzlich von Hagrid abgelenkt, „Morgen ist Weihnachten. Was wünschst Du Dir denn eigentlich?"

„Ein vernünftig arbeitendes Gehirn", brummelte sie und Hagrid lachte.

„Na, wenn Dein Gehirn nicht sauber arbeitet, dann weiß ich es auch nicht mehr."

„Doch", erwiderte Hermine, „es läuft ja sauber, aber ich kann es nicht mehr leiden, wenn mein Gehirn sich wie ein 15-jähriges Gehirn benimmt und nicht wie als wäre es 20."

Hagrid lachte noch lauter.

„Das ist schlimm, nicht?", hörte sie plötzlich Severus Stimme hinter sich.

Sie nickte, blickte aber immer noch Hagrid an.

„Gibt es nicht einen Trank um sein Gehirn bei Bedarf in Salzsäure aufzulösen, Severus?"

Sie hörte ein raues, kehliges, leises Lachen.

„Nein. Und wenn würde ich ihn Dir eh nicht geben. Du behältst mal schön Deinen Verstand."

„Schade. Das wäre bestimmt ziemlich schön mal zur Abwechslung seinen Verstand ausschalten zu können."

„Da gibt es noch andere Wege", raunte die Stimme hinter ihr. Hermines Gänsehaut wurde unangenehm.

„Welche meinst Du?", fragte sie trotzdem neugierig.

„Drogen."

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus und hörte aber wieder das Lachen.

„Was meintest Du denn?"

„Drogen."

„Natürlich. Ich bin auch von nichts anderem ausgegangen."

Hermine drehte sich wieder zum Tisch um, schwieg aber.

Die Eulen kam herbei und eine unbekannte Schleiereule ließ ein Pergament über Severus fallen.

Er entrollte es und begann zu lesen.

Er lachte kurz auf. „Sowas!" Dann gab er Hermine und den Brief auch zu lesen.

Baff vor Staunen ließ sie ihn danach wieder sinken.

„Gastvortrag? In Dublin und London?"

Severus nickte. „Ja, Du hast Dein Talent zu lesen nicht verlernt."

„Pff", schnaubte Hermine. „Machst Du es?"

„Wieso nicht!"

„Dann trag aber wieder die Klamotten von gestern", entfuhr es ihr plötzlich.

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Na zumindest den weiblichen Teil der Studenten hast Du dann in der Tasche."

Er grinste. „Vielen Dank."

„Wofür?"

„Für das Kompliment."

„War das eines?"

„Hat sich so angehört."

„Na, wenn du meinst."

„Albus", sagte Severus und blickte zum Direktor.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Ich wurde eingeladen 2 Gastvorlesungen zu halten und würde dazu gerne in den kommenden 2 Wochen jeweils nach Dublin und nach London reisen."

„Oh, an welche Schulen denn?", fragte Albus interessiert.

„An das Elitecollege in Dublin und die Bancroft Schule."

„Das klingt ja interessant. Wie bist Du denn daran gekommen, mein Lieber?"

„Hermine hat mich gestern zwei anderen Lehrern vorgestellt, die dort unterrichten. Sie meinen scheinbar ich sei es wert mich anzuhören."

„Hermine, ja?" Albus blitzte Hermine aus blauen Augen an.

Severus ignorierte die Nachfrage und wartete ab.

„Wann sollst Du denn die Vorträge halten?

„Am 12. Januar in London und am 18. Januar in Dublin."

„Na, dann mach das doch."

Severus drehte sich zufrieden um. „Na schön."

„Was willst du vortragen?", fragte Hermine und biss in ihr Hörnchen.

„Die Auswirkungen des doppelten Felix Felicis in Dublin und Tränkekunde im Hochmittelalter in London. Steht hier. Die Themen sind annehmbar."

Hermine starrte Severus an, der zwar einerseits kühl und sehr gelassen wirkte, aber andererseits sah sie Vergnügen in seinen Augen flimmern. Er mochte es scheinbar, wenn ein ganzes Auditorium voller Schüler ihm zuhörte. Unwillkürlich lächelte sie.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen?", schnappte er.

„Sei nicht sofort beleidigt, nur weil ich Dich anlache", grinste Hermine breit.

Seine Augen verengten sich. „Wenn es sich auf meine Kosten gut lacht."

„Ich habe mich lediglich für Dich gefreut. Es ist schade, dass Du das nicht erträgst."

Dann drehte sich sie wieder zu ihrem Teller um und aß sehr hoheitsvoll weiter.

Severus hielt die beiden Vorträge und am Tag darauf wirkte er jedes Mal selbstzufrieden und gut gelaunt. Wie Hermine merkte, ließ er die Besuche bei Agnes und Susie auch nicht schleifen.

Eines Samstags Abends saß Hermine alleine im Club an der Theke.

Susie, Judith und Agnes waren mit Gästen nach oben verschwunden und sie hatte den Dreien versprochen auf die Theke aufzupassen. Sie trug das kurze schwarze Kleid von der Party und hatte ihre normalen Sneakers wieder in die schwarzen Lackpumps verwandelt.

War sie nicht alleine hier unten?, überlegte sie und grinste dann. Sie zog Susies Hut auf und ihren Mantel an. Dann ließ sie You can leave your hat on laufen und erinnerte sich an den Film 9 ½ Wochen. Dort oben war die Pole Stange und Severus nicht da. Hermine bekam plötzlich total vergnügliche Laune und betrat die Treppe. Sie dimmte das Licht und begann zu tanzen.

Der Hut flog bald, dann der Mantel und Hermine freute sich wie ein Schneekönig, dass ihr nichts ungeschicktes passierte.

Dann war das Lied zu Ende.

„Hast Du doch den Strip-Dienst angenommen, Hermine", sagte eine belustigte Stimme an der Tür.

Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Severus!", keuchte sie erleichtert.

„Ja, natürlich." Er trat näher und sie verließ das Podest.

Dicht stand er dann vor ihr. „Hast Du doch den Strip-Dienst angenommen?", fragte er noch einmal heiser.

„War doch nur der Hut und der Mantel?"

„Nur?"

„Naja."

„Du siehst so anders aus mit den Schuhen und in dem Kleid", raunte Severus und sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Stirn.

„Hm. Was tust Du hier?"

„Ich suche Agnes."

„Sie ist oben mit einem Kunden."

„Und Du? Was tust Du hier? Du siehst zumindest aus als wartest Du auf einen eigenen Kunden."

„Sehr witzig." Hermine merkte, dass sie kaum noch atmen konnte. Sie spürte die Hitze von ihm ausgehend und roch denselben würzigen Moschus-Geruch, den Agnes erwähnte.

„Du riechst….." murmelte sie vergessen und überlegte.

„Wie?"

„Würzig und irgendwie…lecker."

„Lecker, hm?"

Beide flüsterten nur noch.

„Ja", wisperte Hermine und ihr entflog ein Seufzen.

„Hermine."

„Hm."

„Lass das."

„Was denn?"

„So rumzulaufen."

„Wieso?"

„Du siehst aus, als ob Du zu diesem Laden gehörst."

„Tue ich für heute auch." Sie hatte sich bereits ein bisschen wieder. „Ich vertrete die drei an der Bar während sie oben sind."

„Das kann doch nicht Dein einziges Samstagabend Vergnügen sein."

„Was denn sonst? Außerdem habe ich geübt."

„Das sah nicht mehr wirklich nach Üben aus", brummte Severus, löste sich aber immer noch nicht von ihr und sie merkte, dass er den Geruch ihres Haares tief einatmete.

„Sieht das schon so ordentlich aus?" fragte sie zurück.

„Ja. Aber Du solltest Dich in dem Kleid nicht mehr da oben an der Stange blicken lassen."

„Ich weiß. Aber es macht so ein Spaß."

„Wieso?"

„Ich fühle mich sexy."

„Musst Du dafür erst da oben stehen?" fragte Severus rau.

„Ja."

„Sagt Dir das denn sonst keiner?"

„Nein."

„Das ist schlimm, Hermine. Du bist sexy. Auch in Jeans und Turnschuhen."

Sie blickte zu ihm auf. Aus dem oberen Stockwerk drang ein einziger langgezogener Männerschrei nach unten.

„Danke", wisperte sie leise und reckte sich verlangend zu ihm hoch.

**Kapitel 10 – Henrys Auftritt**

Plötzlich wurde die Außentür aufgestoßen.

„Wo ist Susie?" fragte ein junger Mann in Bodybuildermontur.

„Sie hat Kundschaft", sagte Hermine verwirrt und fing sich erst nach und nach. Bedauernd, dass das Gespräch zwischen Severus und ihr gerade so abrupt beendet wurde.

„Na schön. Dann warte ich hier auf sie."

„Sie sind ihr Freund, nicht?" fragte Hermine höflich.

„Ja", brummte der Mann.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?"

„Cola."

„Geht klar." Hermine ging hinter die Theke und bediente den Mann freundlich und zügig.

Er begann sie anzusehen und grinste dann. „Bist ne Neue, oder?"

„Ich bin nicht neu."

„Nah, ne neue Hurenkollegin von Sus?"

„Das klingt wirklich billig, Mister", brummte Hermine. „Und nein. Ich vertrete die drei Mädels nur an der Theke."

„Über Dich könnte man auch mal gut drüber steigen, Lady."

Severus entfuhr ein Knurren, was Hermine aber nur am Rande wahrnahm.

„Das mag ihre Meinung sein, aber es wird nie passieren."

„Wie? Hm, schade, ich dachte, ich könnt Dich gleich mal anficken."

Hermine war einen Blick auf Severus und erschrak ein wenig bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein, tut mir leid, Sir. Ich bin nicht zum „anficken", wie Sie es ausdrücken, hier. Aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ihre Freundin Susie sich gerne heute noch ihrem körperlichen Wohl annimmt."

„Oh, so gedrechselt!" Der Typ lachte dreckig. „Könnt mir schon vorstellen, wie Du abgehst. So als Typ strenge Lehrerin mit Brille und Rohrstock. Ist bestimmt geil."

Hermine musste gegen ihren Willen lachen. „Nein", grinste sie nun. „Lassen Sie es sein, Mister. Das wird nie was werden mit uns."

Da kam Susie auch schon die Treppe runter.

„Henry", rief sie erfreut als sie ihren Freund sah. Sie verabschiedete sich noch kurz von ihrem Gast und ging dann auf ihren Freund zu.

„Ich dachte schon, das ist Eure Neue", brummelte Henry und nickte in Richtung Hermine.

Susie folgte seinem Blick und lachte. „Nein, Henry. Auf keinen Fall. Hermine ist an ihn vergeben." Sie nickte hinter sich in Richtung Severus.

„Das hat sie aber nicht gesagt."

„Weil sie es nicht weiß, mein Lieber. Wollen wir jetzt gehen?"

Henry nickte. Dann gingen sie beide Arm in Arm zur Tür raus und hinterließen 2 völlig verdutzte Gesichter.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", krächzte Hermine erst eine Minute später, nachdem ihr Kopf wieder frei von Wirrwarr war.

„Du hast sie doch gehört", brummte Severus. „Soll ich es wiederholen?"

„Ähm…nicht nötig."

„Snape! Hermine!" Agnes kam die Treppe runter und hinter ihr ein junger Mann, den Hermine vage kannte. Aber sie wusste nicht mehr woher. Egal.

„Agnes", sagte Severus erfreut und begrüßte seine Gespielin mit Kuss links und rechts.

„Möchtest Du zu mir? Heute ist doch Samstag!" fragte sie ihn.

Severus lächelte matt. „Meine Liebe, ich bin eigentlich nur hier um Dir das zu bringen."

Er zog mehrere Phiolen Tränke aus seiner Tasche.

Agnes lachte und staunte. „Oh, wie toll, da spare ich mir ja richtig Geld. Das ist so lieb von Dir, Snape. Sie schaute sich die Etiketten an. „Verhütungstrank. Super. Hygienetrank. Perfekt." Sie schaute Hermine liebevoll an. „Die letzte Flasche hat Hermine uns gebracht."

„Ich hörte vage davon."

„Ach, mein Lieber, magst Du einen Kaffee?"

„Kaffee? Immer."

„Ich bring die grad nur weg", sagte Agnes und verschwand mit den Phiolen.

„Ich mache Dir Kaffee, Severus", sagte Hermine und verschwand wieder hinter der Theke.

Severus grinste. „Steht Dir gut, wenn Du keine Lust mehr hast Heilerin zu sein, kannst Du auch jeden Fall noch überzeugende Thekendame werden."

„Sehr witzig", fauchte Hermine grinsend.

Agnes kam wieder und Hermine grummelte sie an: „Hat Susie denn ihrem werten Freund Henry nicht gesagt, dass ich hier nicht die Neue bin?"

Agnes lachte laut auf. „Wie komisch. Nein, hat sie nicht soweit ich weiß."

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich. „Und dann hat sie ihm noch gesagt, ich wäre schon an Severus vergeben."

Agnes grinste sie süffisant an. „Ist es nicht so?"

Severus fühlte sich wie beim Tennis, wo er den ersten Satzball nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Nein, um Himmels Willen. Agnes, das solltest Du doch wissen!"

„Weiß ich das? Was sich liebt das neckt sich."

„Och, Du bist unmöglich!", fauchte Hermine Agnes an und begann die Theke wie besessen mit einem Lappen abzuwischen.

Dieses Weib, schimpfte sie innerlich, was sagt sie da nur? Severus wird ausflippen und ich darf das dann ausbaden!

„Hermine, Du hast den Lack gleich weggewischt und triffst aufs Holz", lachte Agnes.

Hermine funkelte erst sie dann Severus an. Der schien irritiert, aber seine Augen blitzten.

„Kommt mal mit, Ihr Beiden", forderte Agnes sie plötzlich auf.

Hermine tat was von ihr gewünscht wurde und stieg hinter Agnes und vor Severus die Treppe hoch. Ihnen kam Judith entgegen.

Oben angelangt ging Agnes in einen der Räume. Hermine war noch nie hier gewesen, aber sie hatte sich die Räume eindeutig weniger geschmackvoll vorgestellt.

Agnes bat Hermine und Severus sich im Schneidersitz gegenüber aufs Bett zu setzen.

Sie taten es. Severus belustigt, weil er Agnes Art kannte und Hermine einfach nur neugierig und weil ihr Herz so laut klopfte.

Hermine zog ihre Schuhe aus und ließ sich neben das Bett fallen und Severus zog seinen Mantel aus.

Darunter trug er irritierenderweise wieder die Kleidung vom Pubbesuch und Hermine atmete zischend ein.

„So, Ihr beiden. Und jetzt sagt Ihr euch mal wirklich, was ihr voneinander wollt." Dann ließ sie die beiden alleine und schloss die Tür hinter sich mit einem Colloportus.

„Ich wäre fast an die Decke gegangen, wenn dieser Kerl Dich noch einmal so unverschämt angesprochen hätte", murmelte Severus beiläufig.

„Ach", winkte Hermine ab, „ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„…und was wäre gewesen, wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre?"

„Bestimmt nichts Schlimmes. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab dabei."

Severus schnaubte. „Wo willst Du ihn denn bei so einem Kleid unterbringen?"

Hermine grinste und zog den Zauberstab senkrecht aus ihrem Dekolletee.

Severus lachte süffisant auf. „Was für ein Aufbewahrungsort, Miss Granger!"

„Der Beste. Ansonsten gibt's nur noch meinen Slip und das wäre bestimmt unangenehm."

„Das glaube ich."

Beiden wurde schleichend bewusst, wo sie waren. Alleine in einem Zimmer in einem Bordell.

„Wieso fühle ich mich hier gar nicht billig?", fragte Hermine sich leise.

„Weil Du Agnes und Susie kennengelernt hast und weißt, was sie für schwierige Arbeit leisten."

„Bist du auch schwierig?" fragte Hermine.

„Glaub nicht."

Hermine legte sich auf die Seite, weil sie Angst hatte, dass ihr Rock sonst kaputt ginge.

„Was ich da vorhin gesagt habe…," begann er.

Sei blickte ihn fragend an und er fuhr fort: „Du bist sexy."

Hermine hielt den Atem an, weil Severus verdächtig nahe kam.

„Du erst. Als Du zum Apparierpunkt mit den Klamotten kamst…." Sie sprach nicht weiter.

Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Mund. „Oh, Severus", hauchte sie.

„Schsch", raunte er und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund. „Halt die Klappe."

Severus legte seine Hand auf Hermines Knie und fuhr mit seinem Daumen fest ihren Oberschenkel hoch bis unters Kleid. Hermines Körper erzitterte. Er griff fest in ihren Schenkel und legte dann seinen Mund endlich auf ihren. Er brachte sie bald zum Stöhnen.

Schließlich hatte er es geschafft ihr das Kleid auszuziehen und den Slip gleich hinterher.

„Oh, Hermine", raunte er ergeben und begann sich auszuziehen. Die Schuhe, die Strümpfe, und dann den Rest. Hermine zog sich höher ins Bett und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er legte sich auf den Bauch unter ihr und teilte ihre Beine mit seinen Händen. Dann begann er mit allen Fingern und seinem Mund ihre Falten zu erkunden. Er streichelte und leckte sie und Hermine fühlte sich bald nur noch wie ein wimmerndes Stück etwas.

„Oh, ich will Dich", raunte Severus Stimme zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Dito", murmelte Hermine und sie spürte, dass sie für ihn mehr als bereit war.

Severus kroch höher und kniete dann zwischen ihren Beinen. Er wollte Hermines Gesicht zärtlich streicheln, aber sie fing seinen Zeigefinger ein und saugte und leckte daran. Severus seufzte tief und packte Hermines rechtes Bein zwischen seine. Dann drehte er sie auf die Seite und legte ihr anderes Bein auf seine Schulter. Er schob sich ganz gemächlich in sie und blieb dort einen Moment.

Hermine fühlte sich unbeschreiblich wohl. Sie hatte diese Position noch nie ausprobiert, aber wünschte sich, er würde sie endlich nehmen.

„Darf ich dich mal anficken?", raunte Severus und grinste in Anlehnung an Henry.

„Du darfst alles mit mir machen", seufzte Hermine.

Ein Wimmern entfuhr ihr als Severus begann sich langsam zu bewegen. Genüsslich sog er tief Luft ein. „Oh, ist das gut", raunte er und packte ihr Fußgelenk an seiner Schulter noch fester.

Hermine war mittlerweile nicht mehr ansprechbar. Ihr Verstand hatte sich wie in Salzsäure aufgelöst. In ihrem Kopf waren nur noch Sternenmeere und noch mehr Sterne und noch mehr. Farben explodierten und noch mehr kleine Feuerwerke und sie spürte ihren Leib zucken und sich winden, aber jemand hielt sie fest und dieser jemand stöhnte und packte sie noch viel fester und dann hörte sie ihn einmal laut aufstöhnen und dann wurde sie herrlich gefüllt von Wärme und Wohligkeit.

Ihr Bein wurde schließlich zu ihr runtergelassen und der Mann neben ihr legte sich neben sie und nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm. Er roch so gut nach Moschus und er küsste sie liebevoll auf die Schläfe.

Dann schlief sie ein.

Als Hermine wach wurde blickte sie in Severus Augen.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" fragte sie ihn.

„Vielleicht 5 Minuten."

„Oh, das tut mir leid."

„Aber warum denn!"

„Das wollte ich nicht. Es macht keinen guten Eindruck gleich nach Sex einzuschlafen."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Severus zurück.

„Musst du immer eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten?"

Er grinste.

„Hat es Dir gefallen?", fragte Hermine ein wenig unsicher.

Als Antwort küsste er sie auf die Schläfe.

„Severus? Was geschieht jetzt?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Wir werden es sehen."

„Und Agnes?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Was ist mit ihr?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Naja…ich würde nicht wollen, dass Du sie weiterhin „so" besuchst."

Severus lachte auf und küsste sie wieder.

„Das würde ich auch nicht tun, Hermine."

„Ich muss ihr einen Deal mit ihr machen", murmelte Hermine.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich ihr eine Einkommensquelle wegnehme?"

Severus schnaubte lachend. „Witzig, Hermine, wirklich witzig."

**Kapitel 11 – Und jetzt?**

„Stimmt doch."

Severus löste sich von ihr, legte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.

„Hermine. Wir wissen doch noch einmal was jetzt passiert. Wir haben gerade miteinander Sex gehabt. Du magst mich, vermute ich, und ich mag Dich. Lassen wir doch einfach alles auf uns zukommen."

„Also besuchst Du Agnes nicht wieder?"

„Würd Dir das solche Probleme bereiten?"

Hermine setzte sich misstrauisch auf. „Du wirst es nicht tun, nicht?

„Nein."

„Mist. Ich muss Dir wohl glauben."

„Ja", seufzte er.

„Ich würde Dich nicht mit einer anderen Frau teilen wollen, wenn wir beide uns…im Bett verabreden."

„Das klingt nicht schön."

„Wie soll ich es denn nennen? Wenn wir beide ficken?"

„Das klingt besser, aber Dein Tonfall ist gruselig", schnaubte Severus leise.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten gehen", seufzte Hermine plötzlich und stand abrupt auf.

Severus seufzte. Es klang entnervt.

Hermine war schon wieder angezogen und hatte mit einem Alohomora die Tür geöffnet. Dann war sie weg.

Severus zog sich gemächlich an und erwartete Hermine unten bei Agnes zu sehen.

Doch als er runter kam sah er sie nicht mehr.

„Wo ist sie hin?", fragte er Agnes verdutzt.

Agnes zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie kam runter, sagte Bye und ist gleich sofort raus."

Severus ließ sich auf eine der Treppenstufen zur Polestange fallen. Agnes setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ihr habt Euch nicht ausgesprochen, richtig?", vermutete sie.

„Nein. Wir haben es noch schlimmer gemacht."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich endlich mit ihr Sex haben durfte, aber ich ihr danach keine passende Antwort auf uns beide liefern konnte."

Agnes lächelte. „Severus. Sie ist 20. Woher soll sie wissen, dass man auch wenn man älter ist, nicht sofort für alles eine Lösung parat hat?"

Severus drehte sich nun endlich zu ihr, legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie und tätschelte es.

„Siehst Du, Kleines", brummte er, „und deswegen ist sie so kompliziert."

Hermine war furchtbar enttäuscht nach Hogwarts zurück appariert. Gewiss, sie würde nicht herum heulen. So war sie nicht. Ja, und der Sex war einfach toll gewesen, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht leiden, wenn er ständig ändernde Launen hatte. Erst arschig, dann nett, dann im Bett liebevoll und danach wieder ziemlich distanziert. Sie konnte damit nicht umgehen.

Sie öffnete das Schulportal und ging direkt in Richtung ihres Flügels. In den Weg trat ihr plötzlich eine Erstklässlerin, die sich den Bauch hielt.

„Miss Granger", sagte die Kurze. „Ich glaube, mit mir stimmt was nicht."

„Komm mit, Amanda", murmelte Hermine und riss sich zusammen. „Was hast Du denn?"

„Ich blute."

Hermine war alarmiert. „Inwiefern?"

„Na..unten raus. Irgendwie. Aber es tut nicht weh."

Innerlich verdrehte Hermine die Augen. Sie fasste es nicht, dass manche Mütter ihre Töchter einfach nicht vollständig aufklären konnten und so begann sie Amanda alles von Anfang an zu erklären.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Tag, waren Severus, Minerva und Rolanda erst nicht da und als Albus fragte, ob es etwas Neues gäbe, umriss Hermine zögernd die Geschichte mit Amanda.

„Ist es nicht unfassbar, Albus, dass manche Mütter, Eltern, es einfach nicht schaffen, ihre Töchter aufzuklären. Vollständig. Und nicht nur dieser Bienchen und Blümchen-Scheiß?"

„Bienchen und Blümchen-Scheiß, Hermine?", hörte sie eine amüsierte Stimme hinter sich und Severus setzte sich neben sie.

Albus lachte. „In der Tat eine sehr interessante Wortwahl. Du musstest also gestern noch unerwarteter Weise aufklären, ja?"

Hermine nickte frustriert.

„Hast Du eine Idee, wie Du das Problem lösen würdest, Hermine?", fragte der Direktor.

Hermine seufzte, als läge die Last der Erde nur auf ihren Schultern.

„Ich hätte da ja einen Vorschlag zu machen…aber…"

„Welchen?"

„Ich würde gerne Kurse geben. Aufklärungsunterricht quasi. Klassenweise."

Albus zog verdutzt eine Augenbraue hoch und auch in Severus Gesicht konnte sie die gleiche Reaktion sehen. Obwohl sie ihn nicht wirklich anschauen mochte. Nicht jetzt und hier. Nicht nachdem was gestern zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

Albus lächelte immer noch. „Einfach schlichter Unterricht, Hermine. Ohne Magie und nur reine Biologie?"

Hermine nickte.

„Nun, in Ordnung. Ich bin dafür", entschied Albus und Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. Albus fuhr fort: „Dann hänge doch Pergamente aus und fordere die Schüler im Namen der Schule auf, sich an bestimmten Terminen bei Dir zu melden und ich gebe Dir eine Liste aller Schüler. Jeder soll einmal bei Dir in den Unterricht kommen."

„Danke, Albus", murmelte Hermine erleichtert. „Das erleichtert mir eine Menge doppelter Arbeit."

Sie war mit dem Frühstück fertig, stand auf und verließ das Podium.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen fertigte Hermine ein entsprechendes Pergament und duplizierte es drei Mal. Dann ging sie zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen und hängte die Pergamente an die Pinnwände.

Als sie zurück in den Krankenflügel kam fand sie Severus in ihrem Büro auf einem ihrer Schreibtischstühle sitzend.

Sofort schlug ihr Herz wie wild und sie verspürte das Bedürfnis ihn umarmen zu wollen.

Er blickte sie ernst an. „Weglaufen ist keine Lösung", befand er schlicht.

„Mich in der Luft hängen lassen auch nicht", murmelte Hermine und begann ungefragt Kaffee zuzubereiten.

Er sah ihr dabei zu und schien nachzudenken.

„Wieso bist Du sofort weggegangen?"

Sie sagte es ihm.

„Hermine, weißt Du", begann Severus und wechselte das eine übergeschlagene Bein. „Ich bin jetzt 41 Jahre alt. 20 Jahre älter als Du und eins habe ich gelernt. Nur weil man älter wird, hat man nicht immer sofort eine Lösung für alles parat. Das was gestern geschehen ist war schön und ich möchte es nicht missen, aber ich bin, wie bereits erwähnt, 41 und ich kann nicht so schnell aus meiner Haut raus. Ich war zu lange so, wie Du mich kennst. Wenn Du von mir eine Lösung erwartest, dann musst Du Geduld haben." Er zögerte. „Oder Dir jemand anderen suchen."

Hermine blickte ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augenbrauen an. „Würdest Du das so einfach akzeptieren?"

„Das müsste ich. Würd es aber nicht wollen."

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen wieder glatt. „Ich fand uns toll."

Severus begann zu lächeln und nickte einmal.

„Und Agnes…" begann Hermine aber Severus unterbrach sie. „Ich habe mit Agnes gesprochen und ihr gesagt, dass es mir leid täte, sie und ich uns aber nicht mehr für Sex treffen können."

Hermine war verblüfft aber Severus fuhr ungerührt fort: „Und sie hat es natürlich akzeptiert. Sie wünschte mir übrigens sogar Glück mit Dir."

Hermine schob ihm eine Tasse Kaffee rüber die er dankend nahm.

„Also", fragte sie nun, „wie machen wir jetzt weiter? Der nächste kleine Schritt, den Severus kennt!"

„Wir sitzen hier, unterhalten uns wie zivilisierte Menschen, werden jetzt Kaffee trinken und Du besuchst mich heute Abend um 8 Uhr. Dann schauen wir mal was passiert."

Jetzt konnte Hermine nicht anders als breit zu lächeln. „Einverstanden."

Als sich Hermine am Abend nach dem Essen in ihrem Schlafzimmer fertig machte um Severus zu besuchen, wühlte sie in ihrer Unterwäscheschublade nach den passenden Stücken.

Sie entschied sich für schwarze Spitze. Darüber zog sie einen kleinen grünen Faltenrock und eine Vintagebluse aus schwarzer Seide.

Ballerinas rundeten die Kleidung ab. Sie hatte sich erinnert, dass Severus der Meinung war, ihr würde „sportlich" besser stehen. Und Ballerinas passten immer noch besser zu ihrem Outfit als Sneaker.

Als sie an seiner Tür klopfte, sprang sie sofort auf und Hermine trat ein.

Sie stand in seinem Wohnzimmer.

Severus war nicht da, sie hörte ihn aber in einem angrenzenden Raum rumoren.

„Ich bins", rief sie. „Hermine."

„Natürlich", hörte sie seine Stimme, „wir waren ja auch zu dieser Zeit verabredet."

„Sehr witzig", sagte sie und wusste aber nicht, ob er sie hören konnte oder nicht.

Sie setzte sich auf sein Sofa und sah sich um.

„Ich komme sofort", sagte seine Stimme aus dem anderen Raum laut.

„Kein Problem. Ich nutze die Zeit um mir Dein Wohnzimmer anzusehen."

„Tu das."

Hermine sah auf einem Sideboard einen alten Plattenspieler stehen.

Der lief doch nicht mit Magie, wunderte sie sich und stand auf um ihn sich näher anzuschauen.

Tatsächlich hing noch ein Stück Kabel lose im nichts herum, und als Hermine den Einschaltknopf drückte lief der Teller langsam an. Sie hielt die Platte mit ihren Fingern an um das Etikett zu lesen. Dann löste sie den Finger wieder und die Platte lief weiter.

Den Tonarm dann auf sich liegend begann die Platte Musik zu spielen.

„Kennst Du „Sound of Silence"?", fragte Severus und kam aus einem Zimmer nah der Küchenzeile.

„Ja."

Er trat auf sie zu und schaute sie sich auffällig von oben bis unten an.

Dann zog er seine Lehrerrobe aus und hängte sie über seine Couch.

„Besser", lächelte Hermine.

„Ja. Möchtest Du etwas trinken?"

„Gerne. Rotwein?"

„Natürlich."

Er verschwand in seiner Küche und Hermine hörte Gläser klingen.

„Warst Du auch schon bei anderen Frauen außer Agnes?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein", kam als Antwort. „Ich mag Beständigkeit."

„Das gefällt mir."

„Schön."

Er kam mit 2 bauchigen Gläsern wieder in denen dunkelrote Flüssigkeit schwamm. Er gab ihr eines der Gläser und bat sie zum Sofa.

Als sie saßen, blickte Severus Hermine eine Zeitlang nachdenklich an.

„Was findest Du an mir?", fragte er.

Hermine lächelte. „Ich weiß es nicht genau."

„Versuch es."

Eine Weile verging bis Hermine murmelte: „Du forderst meinen Verstand heraus. Du bist ziemlich lustig und, seit ich weiß wie Du in Muggelkleidung aussiehst, finde ich Dich sehr anziehend."

„Ich fand Dich schon anziehend als Du Deinen Abschluss gemacht hast."

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja. Ehrlich. Und als Du zum Schuljahresbeginn wieder kamst wusste ich nicht genau, wie ich Dich behandeln sollte."

„Warum hattest Du Dich nicht für „Nett" entschieden?"

Er schmunzelte. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Vielleich fand ich Dich anziehender als gut für uns beide war."

Hermine war verblüfft. „Und jetzt?"

„Hab ich meinen Wünschen ein kleines bisschen nachgegeben."

„Aha." Hermine erschauerte plötzlich.

„Ist Dir zu kalt?", fragte Severus und hatte sofort mit einem Zauberstabwink im Kamin ein Feuer gestartet.

Das Lodern der Flammen, die wohlige Wärme und der Rotwein brachten Hermine in der nächsten halben Stunde dazu sich zufrieden zu fühlen. Als ihr Glas leer war schob sie es auf den Couchtisch und stand auf.

„Wo willst Du hin?", fragte Severus erstaunt.

„Nirgendwo."

Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und begann langsam die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen.

Severus schien zu realisieren, was sie vorhatte und atmete laut aus.

Knopf für Knopf sprang auf und schließlich zog sie die Bluse aus ihrem Rock und dann ließ sie sie hinter sich fallen.

Mit einem Griff war der Knopf und Reißverschluss vom Rock auf und auch er fiel.

Sie blickte Severus in die Augen und sah Begierde. Begierde sie haben zu wollen.

Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Ballerinas und kniete sich über ihn. Sofort waren seine Hände da und streichelten behutsam die Seiten ihres Oberkörpers. Hermines Körper wurde von Gänsehaut überzogen.

Severus fing ihren Mund ein und küsste sie heiß und weich und Hermine ließ sich einfangen und umfasste seinen Hals und zog sich weiter an ihn heran.

„Ich will Dich", murmelte Severus in den Kuss hinein und Hermine murmelte etwas, was er nicht verstand. Es klang wie „ich biete mich doch schon an".

Severus umfasste ihren Po mit beiden Händen und stand mit ihr auf. Dann trug er sie zu seinem Bett und legte sie nieder.

Er ließ sie los und begann sich selbst auszuziehen. Er blickte währenddessen in Hermines lüsterne Augen die ihn beim sich ausziehen genau beobachteten.

Ihre Augen funkelten als er schließlich nackt vor ihr stand und Hermine ließ ihre kleine Zunge aus dem Mund fahren und sie leckte sich die Lippen als hätte sie Hunger auf seinen Körper.

„Was machst Du nur mit mir?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und setzte sich zu ihr.

Hermine ließ diese Frage unbeantwortet und zog sich stattdessen den BH aus.

Verständnislos schüttelte er den Kopf.

Hermine ließ auch diese „Frage" unbeantwortet und zog sich stattdessen den Slip aus.

„Hermine", seufzte er.

„Mehr kann ich nicht ausziehen", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Aber ich kann Dir was geben", murmelte Severus und begann Hermines Innenseiten der Oberschenkel abzuküssen. Sie danke es ihm in dem sie in seinem Haar wühlte.

Er leckte einmal sanft über ihre Falten und zog sich dann an ihr hoch, so dass er passend lag.

Sie spürte seine Erregung an ihrem Eingang und murmelte „Was ist nur aus dem guten alten Vorspiel geworden?"

Er lachte rau. „Ich bin mir sicher, Du findest es auch meist überbewertet."

„Bis jetzt noch."

„Hm, gut zu wissen." Dann schob er sich zielstrebig in ihre Mitte und begann Hermine quälend langsam zu ficken.

Schnell fühlte sie denn Drang ihn dafür zu Recht zu weisen, aber sie konnte nicht mehr sprechen.

Sie umschlang seine Hüfte mit ihren Beinen und half ihm sich tief in sie zu stoßen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund brachte es ihn dazu schneller zu werden und Hermines Verstand verabschiedete sich bis auf weiteres.

Diese Position heizte sie nicht ganz so ein wie die gestern und so konnte sie ihn in sich noch eine Weile länger genießen. Bald hörte sie, wie sich Severus Atmung änderte und spürte wie er dem Ende entgegen stieß. Er sank auf seine Ellenbogen und begann sie zu küssen und im küssen kam er plötzlich. Er versteifte sich abrupt und Hermine legte ihre Hände auf seine Pobacken und hielt ihn ganz, ganz fest. Dann spürte sie die herrliche Wärme in sich aufsteigen.

Während sie Severus beobachtete öffnete er seine Augen und blickte sie verklärt an, was sie zum Lächeln brachte. „Wow", entfuhr es ihm so gar nicht Severus-haft. Sie lachte leise.

Er verharrte einen Augenblick, dann zog er sich aus ihr heraus und rutschte an ihren Beinen tiefer.

Eine Hand hangelte zu seinem Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und dann lag der Zauberstab wieder auf seinem alten Platz. Er teilte ihre Beine und begann sie unendlich sanft zu lecken.

Hermine legte ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf an und gab sich den Berührungen völlig hin.

Schließlich schob er 2 Finger in sie und fickte sie weiter. Dabei leckte er an ihren Falten herum.

Hermine war noch nie auf diese Art berührt worden und sie stöhnte: „Oh, das ist gemein. Das halte ich nicht mehr la….."

Ihr Körper wurde überflutete von dieser Welle aus Glück und Severus fickte sie lächelnd weiter bis sie irgendwann seine Hände festhielt, weil sie den Überschwang an Gefühlen nicht mehr ertrug.

Dann atmete sie ein Mal ergeben aus und begann zu grinsen.

Severus zog sich neben sie und beobachtete ihre Mimik.

Tadelnd schüttelte die den Kopf. „Warum machst Du das? Weißt Du nicht, wie fies das ist?"

Er lachte leise. „Glaubst Du, mich interessiert, was Du fies findest. Wenn ich einen Weg gefunden habe um Dich fertig zu machen, dann merke ich mir den genau."

„Heißt dass, Du willst weiterhin so eine miese Ratte sein?"

„Natürlich. Ich will, dass Du uns genießt, dass Du kommst, lange. Und dass Du Dich unter meinen Händen windest."

Hermine zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Es gelingt Dir. Aber sei Dir bewusst, dass ich vielleicht auch meine Talente habe."

Eine Augenbraue erhob sich im Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. „Ach ja?"

„Ja. Du bist nicht mein erster Mann. Ich habe möglicherweise Übung."

„Wie viele hattest Du denn?"

„Du bist der Vierte. Also konnte ich drei Mal üben und weiß jetzt beim Vierten wie es geht."

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt."

„Ich habe gesagt vielleicht", erinnerte Hermine ihn süffisant.

„Stimmt."

Dann zog er sie in seine Arme und sie unterhielten sich noch über Blow Jobs an sich und über Severus Meinung dazu im Besonderen.

**Kapitel 12 - Aufklärungsunterricht**

Hermine machte bei der Lehrerkonferenz 2 Tage später ein wenig Druck bzgl. ihres Aufklärungsunterrichts. Pomona war aber sowieso dafür, sie hatte schon von selbst ihr Haus darauf angesprochen, Filius versprach es, Minerva versprach es auch und Severus saß nur mit unangenehm berührter Miene am Tisch im Lehrerzimmer.

„Severus, jetzt aber mal ehrlich", sagte Hermine vor allen, „es soll Dir doch nur recht sein, dass Deine Schüler nicht zu Dir kommen mit so einem Thema. Ich glaube kaum, dass Du schon mal erklären musstest, wie das alles so vonstatten geht."

Septima Vektor und Aurora Sinistra lachten. „Ich stell mir das grad bildlich vor", lachte Aurora, „wie Severus einem 15-jährigen erklärt was eine morgendliche Erektion bedeutet."

Hermine konnte nicht anders und musste ebenfalls lachen. „Genau", sagte sie zu Severus, „und deshalb solltest Du mir dankbar sein, dass ich Dir die Aufgabe abnehme."

„Hermine, wärst Du einverstanden, wenn ich mir das mit meinem Haus zusammen anhöre?", fragte Pomona.

„Kein Problem, Pomona. Gar keins. Komm nur dazu. Morgen um 17h auf der Krankenstation."

„Hängst Du dann auch so ein Schaubild aus wie damals in der Schule?", fragte Filius vergnügt.

„Aber natürlich", erklärte Hermine hoheitsvoll. Ich habe mir das mit ein paar Verwandlungssprüchen zusammengehext."

„Ich muss mir das aber nicht anhören, oder?" fragte Severus leicht panisch.

„Du wärst ein gutes Vorbild, wenn Du es tätest, ja!" Hermine wollte unbedingt, dass er dabei war. Sie hatte ein Riesenvergnügen bei der Vorstellung, mit was für Gesichtsausdrücken er ihre Erklärungen begleiten würde.

Severus entfuhr ein missbilligendes Grummeln.

„Aber aber, Severus", mischte sich jetzt Albus ein. „Ich werde mir Hermines Erklärungen auf jeden Fall anhören. Ich bin zwar schon über 100 Jahre alt, aber es kann mir nicht schaden, vielleicht doch noch was Neues zu hören." Er zwinkerte Hermine zu, die unverschämt zu grinsen begann.

„Danke, Albus. Das ist die richtige Einstellung."

„Albus", sagte Severus, „Du als 100 irgendwas Jähriger meinst Dir noch was erzählen lassen zu können von einer 20-jährigen?"

Albus lächelte. „Oh ja, mein Lieber, manches Wissen rostet mit der Zeit ein oder ist veraltet und wer kann nicht besser geeignet sein als Hermine als Zaubererin mit Muggel-Abstammung, die so jung und frisch in dem Thema ist?"

Severus gab auf. „Ist ja schon gut, ich hör mir das an." Sein Tonfall klang aber schon wehleidig!

Hermine kicherte leise. „Dann freue ich mich auf Dein Kommen."

„Ich ahne schon wie das wird", prophezeite Severus düster, „Du erzählst und ich darf eine Stunde lang dafür sorgen, dass 28 Teenager ruhig sind."

Minerva schnaubte. „Bei Merlin, bin ich froh, dass ich Dich und Deinen Jahrgang damals nicht aufklären musste."

„Severus wusste bestimmt schon alles", mutmaßte Aurora und zwinkerte Severus zu.

Dieser runzelte die Stirn. „In der Tat, werte Aurora, wurde ich schon in der Vorschule aufgeklärt."

Da Aurora darauf nichts erwiderte, schloss Hermine ab. „Also schön. Wer von den Lehrern dazu kommen will, der kann das sehr gerne tun. Es wird ja zusätzlich die Disziplin während der Stunde fördern. Wobei ich vermute, dass Severus Stunde am ruhigsten verläuft."

„Wieso?", fragte Septima interessiert.

„Weil alle vor im Angst haben und die Klappe halten werden."

Alle außer Severus mussten lachen.

Am nächsten Nachmittag standen alle Hufflepuffs im Krankenflügel und Pomona stand hinter ihnen und sie ließen sich erklären was warum wie funktionierte, welche Auswirkungen es hatte, was für Krankheiten es gab und wie man sie auf Muggelart und auf Zaubererart verhinderte. Hermine notierte sich die Namen der Anwesenden zwecks Nachschulung und eine Stunde später konnten alle wieder gehen in dem Wissen, dass wenn sie noch Fragen hätten, sie jederzeit wiederkommen dürften.

Am nächsten Tag fand das Selbe statt für die Ravenclaws und auch Filius und Septima waren da und standen in der ersten Reihe der Zuhörer. Auch hier lief alles sehr gesittet ab.

Einen Tag darauf erschienen die 30 Gryffindors in Begleitung ihrer Hauslehrerin Minerva sowie der Kollegin Aurora und am Folgetag erschien ein grummelig wirkender Severus mit 28 Gryffindorschülern im Schlepptau sowie Albus, der vergnügt ein Muggel-Eis-am-Stil aß.

Hermine begann zu erzählen und zu erklären und holte als Anschauungsmaterial Kondome und Boxen mit Antibabypillen und Verhütungstränken hervor, die sie unter den Schülern verteilte.

Albus unterbrach Hermine ab und an und stellte ein paar Fragen. Dabei wurde er ungläubig von den Schülern und auch Severus angeschaut.

„Aber wie ist das denn mit Sex?", wollte ein Mädchen aus der dritten wissen. „Mir hat man mal gesagt, das wäre nicht schön, wenn man den Partner nicht liebt."

„Tja, Marcy, was soll ich sagen", meinte Hermine, „da gehen die Meinungen auseinander. Es gibt Menschen, Männer und Frauen, die können oder wollen das nur wenn sie total verliebt sind und bei manchen anderen Menschen ist es einfach Lust und bei noch anderen Menschen ist es einfach der Wunsch einem anderen Menschen nah zu sein."

„Aber ist das denn schlimm, wenn man den anderen nicht liebt", fragte Marcy.

„Keineswegs. Es ist eben nur eine andere Art des Geschlechtsakts."

„Ich könnte das nicht ohne total verknallt zu sein", murmelte ein Mädchen aus der Sechsten.

„Es gilt als das Ultimative, das stimmt", bestätigte Hermine, „aber das heißt ja nicht, dass es für den Körper nicht auch befriedigend sein kann, wenn man einfach nur Lust darauf hat und für den Partner „nur" Sympathie fühlt."

„Haben Sie schon mal Sex gehabt und es war nur Sympathie?", fragte ein Junge aus der Fünften neugierig. Hermine lachte leise. Severus wollte ihm gerade schon über den Mund fahren für seine Ungehörigkeit, da antwortete Hermine. „Deine Frage ist direkt, Marcus, aber Du hast recht. Ja. Das ist schon passiert."

„Und mit Liebe?"

„Da auch schon. Ja."

„Und was ist besser?"

„Marcus, es gibt da nicht wirklich ein besser. Beides war für sich phantastisch. Aber es war total unterschiedlich."

Severus blickte Hermine aufmerksam an. Sie sah den Blick und lächelte in seine Augen.

„Und wie ist das mit der Ehe?", fragte Albus dann.

Und Hermine konnte nun weitererzählen ohne zu tief in ihr eigenes Herz blicken zu lassen.

Am Abend klopfte Severus wie verabredet bei Hermine an der Wohnungstür.

Als er dann in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand, blickte er sie zur Begrüßung an und sagte: „Sex aus reiner Lust, hm?"

„Kommt Dir das nicht ziemlich bekannt vor?"

„Ja, und dir auch?"

„Ja. Klar.

„Wen hast Du denn geliebt?"

„Ron."

Severus schnaubte. „Weasley."

„Ja, Severus. Ich habe Ron geliebt und wir hatten wunderbaren Sex."

„Oh, erzähl mir besser nichts davon. Ich mag mir nicht bildlich vorstellen, was Ihr alles schon gemacht habt."

Hermine lachte. „Alles das, was Du auch schon mit Frauen gemacht hast, die Du geliebt hast."

„Ich habe nie mit einer Frau geschlafen, die ich auch geliebt habe."

Ensetzt starrte Hermine ihn an. Wie schrecklich!

„Das ist ganz furchtbar, Severus."

„Findest Du?" Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Deine Gleichgültigkeit verschlimmert es nur noch."

Er blickte auf. „Hermine, ich….." Dann suchte er wieder auf dem Fussboden nach Antworten. „Ich habe nicht so eine Jugend gehabt wie Du. Mit Freunden und einer ersten großen Liebe, die meine erwidert hat. Du bist mir da weit voraus. Sei nachsichtig mit mir."

Severus bat sie um Nachsichtigkeit! Das muss ich erst mal verdauen, dachte Hermine. Ihr fiel was ein. „Was war mit Lily?"

„Was soll mit Lily gewesen sein?"

„Na, war sie Deine erste große Liebe? Hast Du mit ihr geschlafen?"

„Ja, sie war meine erste große Liebe und wir hatten vor...Sex auszuprobieren. Aber es ist nie dazu gekommen."

Hermine trat auf Severus zu und flüsterte. „Schlaf mit mir, Severus. Aus welchem Grund Du auch immer möchtest."

Er musste lächeln und dann nahm er sie einfach in seine Arme.

In der Woche darauf traf sich Hermine mit Agnes, Susie und Ginny in der Winkelgasse bei Florean Fortescue.

Da es bitterkalt draußen war, verlagerten die 4 Mädels den Treff nach innen.

„Was gibt's Neues an der Snape-Front", fragte Agnes.

Hermine blickte unsicher zu Ginny hinüber, weil sie die Freundin gar nicht auf den neuesten Stand gebracht hatte. Aber eine Hauruckaktion war ja auch nicht schlecht.

„Severus und ich haben seit 3 Wochen Sex", berichtete sie deshalb, „Und das fast jeden Tag."

Ginnys Mund blieb offen stehen, Susie klatschte begeistert in die Hände und Agnes grinste nur breit.

„Siehst Du", sagte sie. „Ich sag Dir doch, dass er einen guten Job macht."

Ginnys Mund fiel noch weiter auf und sie starrte von Hermine hinüber zu Agnes. Dann wieder zu Mine. „Mine. Sag nicht das, was ich denke. Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

Agnes wurde rot und murmelte was von „Blöd sein" und „verplappern".

„Na, schön, Agnes", grummelte Hermine gereizt, „dann klär Du Ginny jetzt aber auch ganz auf."

Und das tat Agnes.

„Hallo?", fragte Ginny anschließend entgeistert. „Ihr seid alle drei so seltsam. Echt!"

„Wieso?"

Ginny guckte Hermine an. „Du kannst mir Snape schlafen, und triffst Dich dann mit Agnes? Ich könnte das nicht."

„Er schläft ja nicht mit uns beiden. Erst mit Agnes und dann mit mir."

„Warum hast Du das nicht erzählt, dass Ihr zusammen seid?" fragte Ginny Hermine.

„Weil wir es nicht sind, Gin."

„Wie? Ihr seid nicht zusammen, vögelt aber jeden Tag herum."

„Exakt."

„Und wo ist da der Witz beim Ganzen?"

„Kein Witz. Wir haben tollen Sex aber sind kein Paar."

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Weil Severus noch nicht so weit ist."

„Und das machst Du trotzdem mit!"

„Ja."

„Du hast nen Knall. Sag ihm er soll erst wieder kommen, wenn er weiß, was er mit Dir anfangen will."

„Das würde ich wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre ihn endgültig zu vergraulen."

Ginny seufzte energisch. „Aber das ist unfair. Weißt Du wenigstes was Du willst?"

„Nein."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und blickte Susie und Agnes hilfesuchend an.

„Ist es den so schlimm, wenn die beiden erst mal beim Ficken bleiben?", fragte Susie.

„Nein, Susie", sagte Ginny entschieden. „Ich hab nur keinen Bock darauf, dass sich Hermine möglicherweise in Snape verknallt und er sie dann doch nur für Sex will."

„Snape ist so nicht", mischte sich Agnes ein.

„Wie ist er nicht?", fragte Ginny, nun verärgert.

„Ich glaube, er mag sie wirklich."

„Agnes, nur mögen ist aber auf Dauer nicht genug."

„Er hat mir schon gesagt, dass er mich mag", sagte Hermine lahm.

„Na und, Mine", fauchte Ginny nun, „willst Du in Zukunft nur mit ihm ficken? Was ist mit Euch als Personen? Das ärgert mich echt. Hermine hat keinen Snape verdient, der sie in Bordellen fickt und dann am nächsten Tag mit ihr normal redet als sei nichts geschehen. Dafür sollte Dir Dein Körper zu schade sein, meine Liebe", sagte sie nun zu Hermine gewandt.

„Mein Körper genießt Sex mit ihm", murmelte Hermine, beunruhigt durch Ginnys Worte. Sollte sie sich die Sache so nicht gefallen lassen?

„Fickt er wenigstens gut?", fragte Susie Hermine.

Hermine nickte bedächtig.

„Ist doch schon mal was. Weitermachen!", forderte Susie streng und stand auf. „Ich bin dann mal weg. Bis später." Und weg war sie.

Ginny stand auf. „Mine, ernsthaft, denk drüber nach. Ich bitte Dich. Du bist mir zu schade dafür, wegen einem Arschloch wie Snape ein kaputtes Herz zu haben." Sie drückte Hermine kurz an sich und verließ dann das Café.

Eine Weile saßen Agnes und Hermine da. Hermine in Gedanken versunken und Agnes beobachtete sie dabei.

Hermine trank ihren Kaffee aus. „Agnes."

„Ja?"

„Es kann gut sein, dass Severus wieder zu Dir zurück kommen wird."

Dann lächelte sie Agnes einmal an, legte Geld auf den Tisch, murmelte „bis bald mal" und verschwand.

Agnes ließ sich seufzend in der Lehne sinken. Wieso war Liebe nur so kompliziert? Die beiden mochten sich doch! Das sah doch ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock.

**Kapitel 13 – neue Wendung**

Am Abend lag Hermine in ihrem Bett. Severus und sie hatten heute kein Treffen vereinbart und Hermine war kurz vorm Einschlafen. Hatte sie so eine falsche Ansicht gehabt? Musste Severus erst mal von selbst rausfinden was er wollte, ohne von Ihr mit kleinen Treffen zum Ficken bei Laune gehalten zu werden? Sollte sie das sein lassen, bis er wusste, was er wollte?

Aber andererseits…was wollte sie selbst eigentlich?

Hermine versuchte in sich rein zuhorchen. Was fühle ich für ihn? Es missfiel ihr, dass er zu Huren ging um seine körperliche Lust zu stillen, aber andererseits konnte sie ihn erstens verstehen und zweitens kannte sie Agnes ja ein wenig. Agnes war liebenswürdig und hatte Stil. Sie war keine „Nutte" im eigentlichen Sinn. Billig angezogen, mit schlampigen Make-up und niveaulosem Wortschatz.

Andererseits war Severus ein hochintelligenter Mann im besten Alter. Er war 41, ohne Familie, verdiente sein eigenes Geld und war einfach ein potenter Kerl, der überaus charmant sein konnte, wenn er nur wollte. Es mochte noch mehr Frauen außer ihr selbst geben, die sich von ihm angezogen fühlten.

Aber was fühle ich?, fragte sich Hermine zum wiederholten Mal. Möchte ich nur Sex von ihm oder kann ich mir mehr vorstellen?

Sie ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen und stellte sich verschiedene Szenarien vor in denen Severus die männliche Hauptrolle übernahm.

Ein Penthouse in London, keine Kinder, nur eine Katze, ein bisschen Luxus hier und dort und in den Sommerferien Urlaub auf den Malediven oder in Mexiko.

Eine Wohnung in Hogsmeade, 1 oder 2 Kinder, eine Katze, wenig Luxus hier und dort und in den Sommerferien eine oder 2 Wochen Urlaub in Spanien oder Frankreich.

Ein Häuschen im Grünen außerhalb Hogsmeades, ein paar Kinder, eine Katze, ein wenig Luxus hier und dort und in den Sommerferien Urlaub in Spanien oder Frankreich.

Eine Wohnung in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, keine Kinder, eine Katze, kaum Luxus und ab und an mal eine Woche Urlaub auf dem Land.

Wohnen in Spinners End, Kinder oder nicht, eine Katze, trauriges Dasein fristen und wenig Luxus. Herbeigesehnter Urlaub auf Mallorca an zu vollen Stränden.

Das meiste waren wirklich trübe Aussichten, fand Hermine. Aber würde Severus' Existenz ihr Leben bereichern können? Würde er sie auf Händen tragen? Momentan sah es nicht danach aus.

Würde er ihr vielleicht sogar das Gefühl geben, dass er lieber seine Beziehung zu Agnes hätte fortführen sollen?

Und wie hatte sie von Severus verlangen können, eine Lösung für sie beide zu wissen, ohne es selbst für sich zu wissen? Wie konnte sie nur?

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück sagte Hermine zu Severus:

„Severus, ich möchte Dich gleich bitte mal sprechen, wenn es Dir recht ist."

Er blickte sie erstaunt von der Seite an.

„Nur zu. Was gibt es?"

Hermine blickte sich um. „Nicht hier."

„In Ordnung. Dann treffen wir uns gleich auf der Hogwartsbrücke."

„Sehr gerne."

Als Hermine auf der Brücke ankam war Severus bereits da. Er lehnte mit seinen Ellenbogen auf dem Geländer und blickte in die Ferne. Er sah so friedlich aus, fand Hermine. Sie ging auf ihn zu und hoffte inständig, dass ihre Unterhaltung gleich nicht im Streit enden würde.

„Hallo Severus."

„Hallo Hermine." Er blickte sie prüfend an. „Was gibt es?"

Dann erzählte sie von ihren Gedanken von gestrigen Abend und er unterbrach sie glücklicherweise nicht. Als sie fertig war drehte er sich wieder zurück und blickte wieder in die Ferne.

„Also beenden wir diese…Liaison erst einmal, bis wir beide wissen was aus uns werden soll?"

„So hatte ich mir das gedacht. Es bringt uns nicht weiter, wenn wir uns nur aneinander ausleben."

„War es das bisher für Dich?"

„Für Dich nicht?", fragte Hermine zurück.

„Schon… ." Er blickte sie mit einem Mal an. „Also alles wieder auf Anfang?"

„Schon." Sie grinste.

Dann trat sie auf ihn zu und streckte ihm spontan die Hand hin. „Hi, ich bin Hermine, Schulheilerin von Hogwarts, 20 Jahre alt und Single."

Amüsiert blickte Severus auf sie hinunter und nahm ihre Hand an. „Hallo, ich bin Severus, 41 Jahre alt, Lehrer auf Hogwarts und Single."

„Hallo Severus."

„Was sind Deine Hobbies, Hermine?"

„Lesen, Quidditschplakate für Harry Potter basteln, mein Kater Krummbein und Tennis spielen."

„Tennis?" fragte Severus erstaunt. „Wie interessant. Erzähl mir davon."

„Du weißt aber was Tennis ist?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

Severus grinste. „Ich bin zwar kein Muggel, aber mit einem Muggelvater aufgewachsen."

„Dann ist ja gut. Was sind Deine Hobbies, Severus?"

„Tränke erfinden, Lesen und Schüler ärgern."

„Ach wirklich, Schüler ärgern! Erzähl mir mehr davon."

Und so gingen die beiden eine Runde spazieren und unterhielten sich.

**Kapitel 14 – Agnes ist wieder im Gespräch**

„Snape!", grüßte Agnes ihn als er am Freitag 2 Wochen später den Club betrat.

„Agnes, Kleines, wie schön Dich zu sehen."

„Was machst Du hier?" fragte Agnes neugierig.

„Na Dich besuchen, wenn Du magst."

„Da oben oder nur auf einen Kaffee?"

„Von mir aus gerne auch da oben", grinste Severus.

„Und Hermine?"

„Was soll mit Hermine sein?" fragte er elegant zurück.

„Keine reinste Liebe?"

„Nur von einer Seite", griente Severus zurück.

Agnes blickte ihn prüfend aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Severus zog Agnes an einer Hand die Treppe hoch.

„Ich muss Dich jetzt einfach ficken", sagte er. „Ich habe es unglaublich nötig."

Und verdattert folgte sie ihm.

Als sie danach wieder gemeinsam nebeneinander an der Theke saßen und Snape seinen obligatorischen Kaffee trank, sagte Agnes leise: „Von welcher Seite kommt die reinste Liebe, Snape?"

„Von meiner."

„Und wieso weiß Hermine nichts davon?"

„Weil sie mich nicht liebt."

„Aha."

Hermine und Severus lebten auf diese Art nebeneinander her.

Severus wurde wieder missmutiger und unverschämter zu Hermine und nach dem Ostern vorbei war, war Hermine wieder bereit, Severus auf seine Unverschämtheiten anzusprechen, weil sie es sich nicht mehr bieten lassen wollte.

Mit Ginny, Susie und Agnes war alles in Ordnung und Hermine ging immer wieder mal in den Club um an der Stange zu üben oder die Huren hinter der Theke zu vertreten.

Eines Samstag abends betrat ein junger Mann die Bar, den Hermine schon einmal mit Agnes gesehen hatte.

Er trat direkt auf Hermine zu. „Du sag mal, ich wollte Dich das schon das letzte Mal fragen. Kennen wir uns nicht irgendwo her?"

Hermine überlegte ebenfalls. „Ja, Du hast recht, ich habe mich das auch schon mal gefragt."

„Ich bin übrigens Frederick", sagte der Typ und reichte Hermine die Hand.

„Hermine."

Da schien ihm was zu dämmern. „Ach ja, ach ja, Du warst letztes Jahr auf der Party bei Aaron."

Hermine runzelte die Augenbrauen und Frederick fuhr fort.

„Bei Aaron in der Knockturn Alley."

Da begann Hermine ihn anzugrinsen. „Stimmt, Du hast recht. Der Buchhändler, nicht?"

„Genau."

Er blickte sich kurz um. „Arbeitest Du hier?"

„Oh, nein, nein, ich helfe den Mädels bloß an der Theke aus. Ich bin keine…."

„Hure?" fragte Frederick amüsiert.

„Genau."

„Das gefällt mir", sagte Frederick leise. „Trinken wir was?"

„Gerne. Du auch einen Kaffee?"

„Oh, ja, immer Kaffee. Zu gerne!"

Hermine grinste. Ein prima Mann.

Sie saßen an der Theke und redeten einfach. Sie erfuhr, dass er französische Vorfahren hatte, 25 Jahre alt war und seit 7 Jahren in der Winkelgasse in einer Buchhandlung arbeitete und auch dort drüber wohnte.

„Und Du besuchst Agnes ab und an?" wagte es Hermine zu fragen.

Frederick nickte. „Ja, ich bin schon so lange Single und finde einfach nicht die Richtige. Agnes ist klasse und es macht Spaß mit ihr zu schlafen. Ist das schlimm?"

Hermine schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Wir brauchen alle doch mal Sex, nicht?"

Frederick blühte noch mehr auf und fuhr sich durch die blonden lockigen Haare. Seine Augen grinsten. „Du bist echt verständnisvoll, Hermine."

„Bin ich."

Agnes kam die Treppe runter und stutzte als sie Frederick und Hermine sah. „Freddy, Liebling. Du hier?"

Frederick lachte Agnes an. „Jupp. Ich habe Eure Hermine gerade kennengelernt."

„Unsere Hermine. Die gute Seele", lachte Agnes.

Sie drehte mit ihrem Zauberstab die Musik lauter. You can leave your hat on dröhnte jetzt laut durch den großen Raum und Agnes stieg die Stufen zur Polestande hoch.

Sie begann lasziv zu tanzen und lockte dann mit einem Finger Hermine zu sich raus. Hermine kicherte, schlüpfte in ihre Pumps und folgte Agnes Ruf. Gemeinsam brachten sie dann Fredericks Wangen zum Glänzen. Er strahlte.

Agnes war schließlich ganz nackt und Hermine hatte noch ihre Spitzenunterwäsche und ihre Pumps an. Sie hatte sowas von Lust darauf, jetzt genommen zu werden. Sie fühlte sich unsagbar rattig.

Aus irgendeinem Grund spürte Agnes das, denn sie sagte: „Hermine, möchtest Du Frederick nicht mal die ganzen Räume zeigen?"

Frederick blickte Agnes verdutzt an.

Hermine hatte ihn dann aber schon am Arm gepackt und die Treppe hoch gezogen.

Verdattert folgte er ihr.

Vor der ersten Tür machte Hermine halt und schob ihn in den Raum. Frederick sagte:

„Ich dachte Du bist keine H…"

„Bin ich auch nicht. Aber ich habe es so nötig. Besorg es mir", fauchte sie im sexy Tonfall. Fredericks grüne Augen begannen wieder zu glitzern. „Hey, was habe ich für eine Wahl!" Er zog sie an sich.

„Fick mich", bat sie den jungen Mann und begann sich an ihm zu reiben.

Er schloss die Tür mit einem Schlüssel ab und zog ihr das Höschen runter.

Dann entledigte er sich mit Magie seiner Klamotten. Er drückte Hermine auf das Bett auf alle Viere und schob dann seinen dicken Schwanz in sie hinein. Hermine stöhnte dankend auf.

Er begann sie heftig zu ficken und Hermine war glückselig durch seinen Schwanz ihres Verstandes beraubt worden zu sein.

Frederick umfasste plötzlich ihre Kehle und drückte ein wenig zu. Dann rammte er ihr seinen Schwanz noch härter hinein. Das war zu viel für Hermine und sie spürte, dass sie kam.

Sie ließ sich fallen und gönnte ihrem Körper den immensen Orgasmus mit weiten Sternenmeeren und Feuerwerken und sie zuckte und umkrampfte seinen Schwanz mir ihren inneren Muskeln.

In Ihrem Kommen lösten sich alle Gefühle der letzten Wochen in nichts auf. Sie spürte, wie Frederick ihr folgte und sich mit mehreren heftigen Stößen in ihr ergoss.

Das erste Wort, dass er zustande brachte war: „Wow. Hermine."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und grinste breit. „DANKE!"

Er schnaubte. „Wofür?"

„Für das, was Du mir gerade beschert hast."

„Frohe Ostern nachträglich", lästerte er und Hermine lachte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Severus das Lokal betreten. Agnes ging ihn begrüßen. Dann fiel ihr ein wessen Schreie sie vorhin von oben gehört hatte.

„Snape, Du solltest wieder gehen", sagte sie ruhig.

„Wieso?" fragte er arglos.

„Hermine ist hier."

„Na und?" Er blickte sich um. „Wo ist sie?"

„Oben."

„Oben?"

„Ja."

„Und was macht sie da?"

„Ich gehe stark davon aus, dass sie sich gerade ficken lässt."

Severus Gesicht wurde blass. „Sie…was?"

„Ein Gast von mir. Sie kennen sich von einer Party. Wir haben für ihn an der Stange getanzt."

Er blickte ratlos zur Stange. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Stuhl über dem Hermines Kleid hing.

Sein Gesicht wurde hart und verschlossen.

„Kommst Du mit?", fragte er Agnes mit traurigem Ausdruck in den Augen.

Agnes lächelte und nahm sein Kinn in ihre Hand. „Schau mich an, Snape."

Widerwillig tat er es.

„Sag es ihr, Mensch!"

„Was sagen? Dass ihr mein Herz gehört? Ich kann ihr doch so viel nicht bedeuten, wenn sie gerade jetzt einen anderen Kerl ranlässt."

Agnes seufzte. „Wird das jetzt gleich eine Retourkutsche?"

„Nein", brummelte Severus. „Ich wollte sowieso zu Dir."

Agnes nickte. „Na gut. Dann folg mir mal unauffällig."

Agnes hoffte zwar, dass Hermine und Frederick noch auf ihrem Zimmer geblieben waren aber natürlich kamen sie genau in dem Moment raus, als Snape und sie in ein anderes Zimmer wollten.

Hermines und Severus Blicke verhakten sich erschrocken ineinander. Hermine war erschrocken mit welchem Ausdruck Severus sie ansah und Severus konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie mit diesem Typen gefickt hatte aber trotzdem so traurige Augen hatte. War er so schlecht gewesen? Wenn ja, dann hatte sie das verdient.

Frederick zog Hermine an der Hand die Treppe runter und so mit schön schnell aus Severus Blickfeld.

Die kommenden 10 Minuten waren für Hermine eine Qual. Sie wusste was da oben passierte und sie konnte nichts machen. Sie stellte sich vor, wie Severus Agnes Brüste streichelte und ihre Möse leckte und sich in ihr versenkte, statt dass er Hermines Brüste streichelte und ihre Möse leckte und sich in ihr versenkte.

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus und entschuldigte sich kurz bei Frederick.

Hermine ging die Treppe hoch und sah, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war. Sie hörte gedämpfte Stimmen und lugte durch den Türspalt.

Agnes kniete vor Severus und er stieß sie immer und immer wieder fest. Es war als wolle er sie um ihren Verstand ficken. Hermine hatte einen Flashback auf ihre Aktion mit Frederick.

Seit wann war Severus beim Sex so aggressiv?, fragte sie sich, obwohl Agnes es toll zu finden schien.

Schließlich packte er derb in Agnes Taille und zwang sie noch härter zu sich heran. Dann murmelte er: „Ich kann nicht mehr", und entlud sich in der Frau vor sich.

Dabei riss er Agnes mit sich. Hermine wusste nicht ob das normal war, dass Huren bei ihren Gästen ebenfalls kamen, aber es störte sie immens. Ihr Herz klopfte unrhythmisch gegen ihren Brustkorb und sie hätte jetzt am liebsten die Tür aufgerissen und Severus angeschrien. Aber was hätte sie sagen sollen? Sie hatte kein Recht dazu.

„Oh, Kleines", murmelte Severus kurze Zeit später. „Ich mache auch alles falsch, nicht?"

Agnes nickte und strich ihm einmal stupsend über seine Wange.

Severus ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und zog sie mit sich. Agnes lachte.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Dummkopf, Snape."

„Ich weiß."

„Meine Güte, sag es ihr. Sag ihr was Du willst!"

Severus drehte sich auf ihre Seite und sah sie trotzig an.

„Was soll ich ihr denn sagen? Hm? Dass ich 41-jähriger Mann und langweiliger Lehrer mich in sie, die 20-jährige bildhübsche kluge Hermine, verliebt habe? Die lacht mich doch nur aus! Du siehst doch wen sie sich angelt, wenn sie es sich aussuchen darf. Diesen Schnösel von eben. Wie alt ist er? 20?"

„25, glaub ich", brummelte Agnes.

„Ja, dann eben 25. Was will sie denn dann von mir? Was kann ich ihr bieten außer meinem Herz und meinem Verstand?"

Hermine blickte Severus völlig sprachlos an.

„Kannst Du Dir denn ein Leben mit ihr vorstellen?" fragte Agnes.

„Ja. Jeden Tag denke ich darüber nach, wie schön es sein könnte. Jeden verdammten Tag. Und wenn ich sie dann sehe…" Er schnaubte nur als Satzende.

„Ist sie eigentlich gut im Bett?"

Severus blickte Agnes treuherzig an. Einen Ausdruck der für Hermine wirklich neu war.

„Agnes, Du weißt ich schlafe WIRKLICH gerne mir Dir, aber Hermine ist ein anderes Kaliber."

„Weil Du sie liebst."

„Weil ich sie liebe."

Hermine verwandelte leise ihre Pumps ins Sneaker und sprang sachte die Holztreppe runter.

Unten wartete Frederick auf sie und zeigte schon grinsend auf einen Kaffee, den Susie gebrüht hatte.

Aber Hermine schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

Sie wollte jetzt um alles in der Welt alleine sein.

Sie zog sie rasch an und verschwand aus der Bar.

Hermine ging durch den tropfenden Kessel auf die belebten Straßen Londons raus. Die frische Luft schlug ihr wie eine Faust ins Gesicht.

Sie lief und lief und lief und fand sich schließlich in Soho wieder. Hermine liebte die belebte Straße. Jetzt nicht alleine sein, bitte nicht alleine sein. Dort steht eine Bank. Ich setz mich.

Hermines Herz schmerzte. Sie merkte wie ihre Augen schwammig wurden und sich eine Träne löste.

Und noch eine. Plötzlich sah sie ein Taschentuch vor ihren Augen. Ein Muggelstofftaschentuch. Hermine blickte hoch und direkt in das besorgte Gesicht eines jungen…Hermines Blick fuhr an ihm runter…Kellners, irgendeiner nicht englischen Abstammung. Ein Araber?

Sie nahm dankend das Taschentuch und tupfte sich die Augen ab.

Sie wollte wieder zu Severus. Sie wollte ihn anschreien, wieso er so ein dummer Mistkerl war. Wieso musste er nur so sein wie er war? So zurückhaltend im Umgang mit seinen Gefühlen. Warum konnte er es ihr nicht sagen? Ihr von hinten einfach auf die Schulter tippen und dann sagen „Du, Mine. Ich glaube ich bin total verliebt in Dich."

Ist das so schwer?

Der Keller blickte sie immer noch an, weil die Tränen unaufhörlich liefen.

„Sagen sie", murmelte Hermine, „wieso können Männer nicht einfach sagen, was sie für eine Frau fühlen?"

Der junge Mann begann zu lächeln. „Das Leben wäre dann bestimmt zu einfach."

Hermine lächelte. „Da haben Sie recht."

„Geht es?"

„Ja. Danke." Er haute ihr herzhaft auf den Rücken und verließ sie wieder.

Weil das Leben sonst zu einfach wäre, hatte er gesagt. Tolle Ausrede!

Vor ihr befand sich ein Souvenirladen und ein großer Kühlschrank voll Muggelsüßkram lachte sie durch das Schaufenster an.

Hermine erhob sich und betrat das Geschäft. Sie nahm eine Dose Cola aus dem Schrank und ein Twix.

Ihre Eltern hassten diesen Kram, aber Hermine liebte ihn ab und an.

Sie musste lachen, wenn sie daran dachte wie ihre Eltern sie jedes Mal angesehen hatten, wenn sie mal mit so was nach Hause gekommen war.

„Hermine Granger. Du weißt, was ich davon halte!", sagte ihr Vater dann streng.

Hermine verdrehte dann gespielt genervt die Augen, blickte immer mit Hundeblick ihren Vater an und sagte dann immer: „Ach Dad, ich esse es schnell und putze mir sofort danach die Zähne. OK?"

Ihr Vater brummte dann immer und nickte und lächelte dann gespielt schockiert ihre Mutter an, die bloß lachte.

„Heute kann ich mir nicht sofort die Zähne putzen, Dad", murmelte Hermine leise als sie bezahlt hatte.

Sie setzte sich draußen wieder zurück auf die Bank und ließ den Öffner der Dose aufschnappen.

Das brodelnde Geräusch setzte ein und der typische Colageruch umwehte ihre Nase.

Hermine spürte, dass sie sich hier und mit diesen Muggel-Lebensmitteln wieder wohler fühlte.

Sie nahm ein paar Schlucke und atmete tiiieef durch. So, jetzt noch einmal von vorne, bat ihr Gehirn und startete neu.

Frederick. Süßer Kerl, eine Bombe im Bett. Beziehungspotential? Vorhanden.

Severus. Toller Kerl, wunderbar im Bett. Beziehungspotential?

Da stockte ihr Verstand und Hermine blickte hilfesuchend um sich.

Sie war alleine. Keine Agnes, keine Susie, keine Ginny, keine Mom.

Könnte Mom da helfen, fragte Hermine sich.

Mom. Dad. Hermine vermisste sie.

Sie blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war nicht einmal halb 11. Die Praxis machte erst um 8 auf und ihre Eltern waren bestimmt noch wach.

Hermine blickte an sich runter. Sie trug noch das kleine Schwarze, die Sneaker und ihre Umhängetasche mit ein paar Sachen. Sie holte ihren Mantel aus der Umhängetasche und zog ihn über. Er war knöchellang und Hermine zauberte das Kleid unter dem Mantel länger bis es unterhalb ihrer Knie endete.

Dann nahm sie das Twix und ihre Coladose wieder auf. Sie leerte die Dose in einem Zug, aß das köstliche Twix auf und warf die Abfälle in den Müll. In einer leeren Seitenstraße dachte sie an ihre Eltern. Und dann apparierte sie.

Wenn sie zu ihren Eltern apparierte plante sie immer in der Garage zu landen. So sah kein Nachbar sie.

Aus irgendeinem Grund feierten die Grangers aber gerade eine Party und so landete Hermine mitten im Getümmel. Dem Himmel sei dank fiel sie aber nicht weiter auf.

Ihre Mutter sah sie sofort.

„Hermine", rief sie überglücklich und zog ihre einzige Tochter in die Arme.

Hermine traten wieder Tränen in die Augen als sie ihre Mom sah.

„Hi Mom", sagte Hermine mit feuchten Augen.

Mrs. Granger sah ihrer Tochter sofort an, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war und zog sie sofort beiseite.

„Komm mit", sagte sie bestimmt und zog Hermine in die leere Küche.

Dort waren sie alleine und Hermine zauberte sich stablos ein Haargummi herbei mit dem sie sich einen Zopf band.

„Liebling. Was ist los?" fragte ihre Mutter.

„Ihr feiert eine Party?" fragte Hermine zurück.

„Ja, Robert hatte mal gesagt, wenn er 3000 Patienten in seiner Kartei hat, gibt er eine Party." Mrs. Granger schnaubte amüsiert, sagte aber weiter: „Was ist los, Hermine?"

„Ich bin im Kopf einfach nur wirr, Mom. Und ich habe gerade ein Twix gegessen und eine Cola getrunken." Mrs. Granger lachte. „Und keine Zähne geputzt?"

Hermine grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was macht Deinen Kopf so wirr?"

„Männer."

Mrs. Granger setzte sich an den Küchentisch. „Tja", sagte sie als beantworte das alles mit einem Wort. „Erzähl mir von ihm."

„Ihnen."

„Ihnen?"

„Ja. Zwei. Der eine ist…mein ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer und der andere ist jemand, den ich auf einer Party kennengelernt habe."

„Dein Tränkelehrer?", fragte Mrs. Granger erstaunt. „Hieß er nicht Snape mit Nachnamen?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja. Severus mit Vornamen. Er ist…" sie suchte das richtige Wort. „Er ist einfach unmöglich! Er ist ein charmantes Arschloch aber liebevoll und richtig gut im…"

Sie stoppte peinlich berührt, aber Mütter sollte man nicht unterschätzen.

„Du hast mit ihm geschlafen."

„Ja", sagte Hermine kleinlaut. „Drei Wochen lang."

Mrs. Granger lachte. „Drei Wochen. Und dann?"

„Dann habe ich beschlossen, das sein zu lassen, weil er nicht wusste was er überhaupt von mir wollte. Dann habe ich den anderen kennengelernt. Frederick heißt er. Er ist 25 und Buchhändler in der Winkelgasse. Total süß und lieb. Ich weiß nicht wie es passiert ist, aber wir haben dann auch….Du weißt schon. Und danach, vorhin erst, habe ich rausgefunden, dass Severus sehr in mich verliebt ist. Mom, das ist doch alles wirklich nur Mist. Oder?"

Mrs. Granger betrachtete ihre Tochter eine Weile und dachte nach.

„Wie alt ist Snape?"

„41."

Mrs. Granger zog heftig Luft ein. „Wir sind beide auch erst Mitte 40, Hermine", sagte Mrs. Granger bedächtig. „Ist er nicht ein wenig zu alt?"

„Ich weiß, Mom. Ich denke auch schon seit unserer Anfangszeit darüber nach. Aber ich kann mir nicht helfen. Er ist wie ich. Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich. So ähnlich, dass es mir Angst macht."

„Und dieser Frederick?"

„Ich kenne ihn erst…" Bloß jetzt nicht „seit heute" sagen, Hermine. „seit ein paar Wochen."

Mrs. Granger schien sich entschieden zu haben, was sie sagen wollte. „Ich will Dir mal eine Geschichte erzählen, Hermine. Setz Dich. Also: Vor 25 Jahren lernte ich Deinen Vater kennen. Wir waren jeweils die Trauzeugen unserer Freunde, die heiraten wollten."

„Mickey und Sam."

„Genau. Mickey und Sam stellten uns einander in einem Tanzclub vor. Ich sah deinen Vater und dachte sofort: Boah, wie blöde sieht der denn aus?"

Hermine lachte.

„Doch, doch, das war meine erste Reaktion. Er trug einen völlig langweiligen grauen Anzug und eine graue Krawatte. Wie ein Mäuschen. Seine Haare waren so 60er Jahre gegelt. Ziemlich furchtbar. Er gab mir beim Kennenlernen nicht das Gefühl, dass er mich irgendwie auch nur leiden konnte."

„Und jetzt seid Ihr 25 Jahre verheiratet", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Ja, genau. Die Zeit hat uns gezeigt, dass ich nie einen anderen Mann hätte heiraten dürfen. Nur ihn. Es war immer nur er. Meine große Liebe."

Hermine stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen und sie suchte nach dem Taschentuch des Kellners.

„Hermine, selbst wenn Du ihn nicht über die Maßen liebst, solltest Du ihn bedenken. Den Severus meine ich. Mir gefällt es nicht so richtig, dass er fast so alt ist wie wir. Finde seinen grauen Anzug und die gegelten Haare und schau drunter."

Hermine warf sich ihrer Mutter an den Hals und weinte einen Moment. Plötzlich ging die Küchentür auf.

„Ursula, ich…"

„Dad!" rief Hermine und lief ihrem Vater entgegen.

„Kind! Was machst Du hier?" rief Robert Granger entsetzt.

„Euch einfach mal besuchen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 3000. Patienten."

„Hat Deine Mutter Dir das also erzählt?", tadelte Mr. Granger in die Küchenrunde.

Hermine nickte.

„Möchtest Du auch noch Gegrilltes? Mickey legt gerade noch Fleisch nach."

„Gerne."

Robert Granger verschwand.

Ursula Granger reichte ihrer Tochter ein Paket Stofftaschentücher und Hermine setzte sich wieder.

„Geht's wieder?" fragte ihre Mutter liebevoll.

Hermine nickte zaghaft.

„Und was machst Du mit dem Frederick-Mann?" fragte sie weiter.

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Eine einmalige Sache. Obwohl es richtig gut war."

Ursula Granger grinste. „Kann vorkommen."

Hermine schnaubte. „Ja, es ist schlimm, wenn man seine Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle hat."

Ihre Mutter lachte laut auf. „Das ist leider nun mal manchmal so."

Hermine versuchte einen kläglichen Blick. „Ich brauch das nicht. Einfach ab und zu geordnete Hormonstaus und ein Mann. Das reicht mir schon."

Sie hörte ein vergnügtes Schmunzeln. „Du meine Güte, wie haben wie Dich nur so gut hingekriegt?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Habt scheinbar was richtig gemacht. So, und ich geh mir jetzt erst die Zähne putzen."

„Mach das. Ich geh wieder in die Garage, ja?" Mrs. Granger drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

„Mom?"

„Ja, Liebling?"

„Ich habe Dich so lieb."

Mrs. Granger war gerührt. „Ich Dich auch, Hermine."

Dann drehte sie sich weg und ging wieder zur Party.

Hermine putzte sich die Zähne, verwandelte ihre Sneaker in Ballerinas und ging wieder zur Party runter. Dort wurde sie stürmisch begrüßt von Mickey und Samantha, den besten Freunden ihrer Eltern. Sie musste erzählen, wie der Job als Ärztin so lief und Hermine erzählte ein paar Anekdoten, die bei Muggeln auch sehr gut vorkommen konnten.

Sie bekam ein frisches Steak und ein Glas Bier von Mickey aufgedrückt und musste sich von verschiedenen Leuten sagen lassen, wie groß sie doch geworden war.

Eine Stunde später apparierte Hermine vom Garten aus wieder in die Winkelgasse und von dort wieder zurück zum Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts. Sie betrat das Schulgelände und ging direkt in ihre Räume. Sie zog sich aus und ging duschen.

Die letzte Frage bevor sie einschlief war: Und was mache ich jetzt mit Freddy und Severus?

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen war ein einziger Krampf. Beide trauten sich nicht miteinander zu sprechen. Albus erkundigte sich bei Hermine wie es ihr ginge, und sie sagte, sie sei gestern noch auf einer Party bei ihren Eltern gewesen.

„Eine Grillparty?", fragte Albus begeistert. Dann geriet er ins Schwärmen. „Grillpartys, wie köstlich. Wir sollten auch mal eine machen. Mit Steaks, Würstchen und diesen göttlichen Rippchen."

Severus verdrehte in Richtung Minerva die Augen. Die lachte.

„Albus, Albus, jetzt krieg Dich wieder ein, ja?" Sie tätschelte seine Hand. „Wenn Du magst, sage ich Jucy und Trina sofort, sie sollen für kommenden Freitag was organisieren?"

„Aber Gegrilltes isst man eigentlich in einer Garage oder unter freiem Himmel", bat Hermine zu Bedenken.

Albus schaute zur Decke hoch, die frisches Maiwetter anzeigte. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte was. Plötzlich sah die große Halle so aus als wäre sie eine immens große Garage. Die Schüler bemerkten es natürlich sofort, lachten und blickten zu ihrem Direktor hoch.

„So in etwa", grinste Hermine.

„Was gibt's dann zu Trinken?", fragte Albus weiter.

„Bier."

Albus schmunzelte amüsiert. „Na, für die Lehrer können wir das machen, aber die Schüler…"

„Die könnten mal Cola kriegen", sagte Hermine und duckte sich gespielt. Albus lachte.

„Wieso musst Du Dich ducken?"

„Wenn meine Eltern jetzt hier wären, würde ich eine Standpauke bekommen."

„Wieso?"

„Sie sind beide Zahnärzte", grinste Hermine.

„Nun, das wäre dann wohl gerechtfertigt, nicht?" Albus zwinkerte Hermine zu.

„Jucy, Trina, Lilli", sagte Albus bestimmt.

Mit 3 Plopps standen die Hauselfen vor ihm.

„Direktor!" Trina verbeugte sich galant.

„Ihr drei kümmert Euch bitte um eine Grillparty nächste Woche Freitag. Würstchen, Steaks, Rippchen, Kartoffelsalat, Nudelsalat. Cola für die Schüler und Bier für den Lehrertisch."

„Natürlich, Direktor." Trina stieß Jucy deftig in die Rippen und Jucy begann sich das aufzuschreiben.

„Ich kann grillen", sagte Hagrid plötzlich enthusiastisch.

Die drei Hauselfen beäugten ihn abschätzig. Ob das gut gehen konnte?

„Aber natürlich, Hagrid, was für eine phänomenale Idee!", strahlte Albus. Zu den drei Elfen sagte er dann. „Besprecht das bitte mit Hagrid. Ihr könnt dann die Zutaten organisieren, ja?"

Trina, Jucy und Lilly nickten einigermaßen willig, warfen Hagrid dann noch einen beängstigend misstrauischen Blick zu und waren mit drei Plopps verschwunden.

„Das wird ein Spaß", sagte Albus vergnügt. „Eine Grillparty. Schöne Idee." Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Nutellabrötchen zu.

„Da hast Du ja was angeleiert", schnaubte Severus leise und Hermine wusste, dass sie gemeint war.

„Tja", sagte sie nur und damit war alles für sie gesagt.

Mit dem Mai schien auch die Schnupfensaison in Hogwarts eingezogen zu sein und Hermine übergab so viele Erkältungstränke wie sie hatte. Eines Abends betrat sie dann den Brauraum. Noch mehr Erkältungstränke mussten her.

Sie nahm sich einen 50 Liter Kessel und entflammte ihn. Dann suchte sie sich aus dem Zutatenschrank alles Nötige raus.

„Was machst Du da?", fragte Severus Stimme plötzlich.

„Erkältungstrank brauen."

„Und warum nur einen 50 Liter Kessel?"

„Ich kann nur einen Kessel auf einmal."

„Dann übernehme ich den anderen", sagte Severus und zog seine Robe aus.

Er krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch und nahm sich den zweiten großen Kessel. Gemeinsam brauten sie dann nebeneinander her so als ob nichts gewesen sei.

Am Samstag drauf apparierte Hermine wieder mal zu Agnes und Susie in die Knockturn Alley.

Da Hermine früh dran war, sie war gleich nach dem Essen appariert, fand sie Agnes alleine im Barraum.

„Na, Agnes", murmelte Hermine und wurde von Agnes sogleich in die Arme genommen.

„Hermine! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!"

„Worüber?" fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Na, Susie, Freddy und ich. Du bist letztes so schnell aufgebrochen. Freddy wusste nicht, ob er was falsch gemach hatte."

„Nein, Frederick war toll. Das war es nicht. Severus hat mich überrumpelt."

„Weil er und ich wieder…."

„Nein, das habe ich mir schon gedacht." Hermine seufzte. „Doch ja, auch. Ich habs mir gedacht, habe aber gehofft, dass er es nicht tut."

„So klug sind Männer nicht."

„Wem sagst du das."

„Also kann ich Freddy sagen, dass er nichts Schlimmes gemacht hat?"

„Natürlich. Frederick ist toll. Es war nicht seine Schuld."

„Danke schön, Hermine", sagte plötzlich Fredericks Stimme hinter ihr. Hermine drehte sich um.

Sie lächelte zaghaft.

Frederick kam näher und setzte sich schließlich auf Hermines rechte freie Seite.

„Sei mir nicht böse, dass ich abgehauen bin, Frederick", murmelte Hermine, „es ist nur was geschehen. Was Unvorhersehbares. Ich musste einfach weg und alleine sein."

„Schon gut."

Er nahm sich eine Salzstange. „Hat es mit diesem Typ zu tun, der auch da war?"

Hermine nickte. Dann hob sie den Kopf und blickte Agnes an. „Kommt er heute?"

Agnes schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war gestern Nacht noch da und brachte uns Erkältungstrank. Er wollte heute nicht noch einmal hierhin kommen."

Hermine lächelte zufrieden. Dann blickte sie Frederick an.

„Sex?" fragte sie ihn.

Fredericks Gesicht wurde zu einem grinsenden Etwas.

„Nur, wenn Agnes auch mitmacht."

„Das würde aber doppelte Galeonen kosten mit ihr da!", feixte sie mit Blick auf Hermine.

„Sie es als Entschädigung für meine Aushilfe", feixte Hermine zurück.

Agnes grinste breiter.

„In Ordnung."

Als Susie von der Toilette wieder kam standen die drei auf und gingen nach oben. Und dort konnte sich dann Frederick um 2 Frauen kümmern und Hermine wurde das erste Mal von einer Frau verwöhnt.

**Kapitel 15 – Brasilia, Go, Go, Go**

Am nächsten Morgen kamen die Posteulen recht früh. Eine kleine Winzeule wagte einen Sturzflug auf Hermine zu und bremste gerade noch rechtzeitig vor dem Tisch um auf dem Marmeladenglas Halt zu machen.

„Pig!", rief Hermine erfreut auf und einige verdutzte Blicke fuhren zu ihr herum.

„Was ist denn das?", raunte Severus und nickte in Richtung Pigwidgeon.

„Rons Eule."

Er schnaubte. „Aha. Ist sie im Trockner gelandet?"

„Nein", schmunzelte Hermine, „sie wird irgendwie nicht größer."

Pig hatte Hermines Marmeladentoast entdeckt, schnappte sich eine Ecke und zerrte verbissen daran herum.

„Gibst Du mir vielleicht erst mal den Brief, Du Miniding!", forderte Hermine ein wenig herrisch.

Pig blickte auf und bemerkte seinen Fehler. Er ließ das Toast Toast sein und hüpfte munter auf Hermine zu. Vom hingestreckten Bein band Hermine das kleingefaltete Pergament ab.

„So", sagte sie, „jetzt nimm Dir das Toast und flieg aber noch nicht weg. Ich geb Dir vielleicht noch eine Antwort mit."

Während Pig mit dem Riesentoast beschäftigt war las Hermine den Brief.

„Liebe Hermine. Ginny und ich sind gerade zu einem Geburtstag im Fuchsbau und Ron hatte die Idee, die Sommerferien mal wieder zusammen zu verbringen. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn Du am ersten Montag vielleicht direkt in den Fuchsbau kommen würdest. Molly sagt, sie würde sich riiiesig freuen und Du sollst bitte unbedingt Hagrid nach seinem Kuchenrezept fragen und es am besten gleich mitbringen. Gib Pig Deine Antwort einfach mit. In Liebe, Harry."

Hermine legte den Brief auf den Tisch und runzelte die Stirn als Severus ihn unverschämterweise las.

Sie ließ einen Kugelschreiber erscheinen und nahm Severus den Brief wieder weg. Dann schrieb sie darunter.

„Hi Harry, wer hat denn Geburtstag? Hab ich was verpasst? Klar komme ich gerne zu Euch. Ich freu mich schon ganz doll. Gib Ron und Ginny einen Kuss von mir. Ja, Harry, auch Ron! *lach* Ich bin den Montag um 9 Uhr bei Euch. Bis denne und dicken Kuss auch für Dich. Hermine."

Hermine ließ den Kugelschreiber verschwinden und sah wie sich Severus die Antwort schnappte. Er überflog sie. „Kuss für Weasley?" fragte er skeptisch und ein bisschen angewidert.

„Ja, Severus. Ein Kuss für jemanden, der mich mag." Sie blickte ihn nicht an, sondern befestigte das Pergament an Pigs Bein. Dann sagte sie zu dem Vogel. „Pig, Du weißt es. Nicht höher fliegen als 1000 Meter sonst kriegst Du keine Luft mehr, ja?"

Der Vogel blickte sie aufmerksam an und es schien als würde er nicken. Dann zwitscherte Pig noch einmal hell auf und flog davon.

10 Minuten später traf komischerweise noch eine Eule für Hermine ein. Eine junge Schneeeule ließ sich auf Hermines Tisch nieder. Sie schien wirklich erledigt zu sein. Sie sah sich um ob sie etwas zu trinken fand, aber blickte Hermine dann enttäuscht an.

Hermine nahm ein leeres Schälchen und sagte „Aguamenti." Dann stellte sie es der Eule hin die sich sofort darauf stürzte. Und auch sie bekam ein Toast.

Hermine nahm ihr den Brief ab. Es war Stuarts Handschrift.

„Meine liebste Mine, Ramon und ich sind seit einer Woche in Brasil bei Ramons Lehrmeister. Er wollte ihn einfach mal wiedersehen, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass mein Schatz mal in ihn verknallt war so wie er ihn ansieht. Meine Eifersucht ist geschürt. Naja, egal. Ramons Lehrmeister kennt Deinen Severus sogar und lädt ihn ein…"

Hermine blickte Severus an. „Hör zu", sagte sie zu ihm und Severus blickte von seinem Müsli auf. Hermine las ihn erneut vor und dann ging es so weiter:

„lädt ihn ein Ende Juli einen Gastvortrag zu halten. Hier in Brasil sind 778 Tränkestudenten eingeschrieben, die bestimmt begierig darauf sind, von so einem Altmeister einen Vortrag zu hören. Das größte Auditorium fasst nur 600 Personen, deshalb schlägt dieser Professor Caldwell vor 2 Vorlesungen daraus zu machen. Ihr habt ja im Juli schon Ferien in England und in Brasilien sind noch keine, deshalb fände Caldwell Juli perfekt. Ich hoffe, Dein Severus ist einverstanden. Minchen. Noch eine Angelegenheit in eigener Sache: Wir zwei am Strand der Copacabana, Du im entzückenden Minibikini und ich in dieser absolut stylischen Badehose von Armani? Hm, was meinst Du?

Severus blickte Hermine entgeistert an, als sie das vorlas. Hermine kicherte. Stuart und sie am Strand der Copacabana. Das klang irre interessant. Sie las weiter vor.

„Schreib mir zurück, Schatz. Und Dein Severus soll bitte an Professor Caldwell zurückschreiben, ob er Zeit hat. Ich freu mich. Würd mich natürlich noch mehr freuen, wenn ich von Dir ein Foto an unserem Strand machen könnte. Liebste Grüße, Dein Stuart."

Hermine blickte Severus an. Sie blickte in nachdenkliche dunkle Augen.

„Wir beide. Nach Brasilien", sagte sie. „Du hältst 2 Vorlesungen und danach machen wir Stuarts Traum von der Copacabana wahr?"

Er begann zu lächeln. „In Ordnung. Ich reise da nur hin um Dich im Minibikini zu sehen."

„Na klar", lächelte Hermine über den Scherz von dem sie wusste, dass es keiner war.

„Albus?" Severus drehte sich plötzlich zu Direktor um. „Kannst Du uns im Juli einen Portschlüssel organisieren. Für Hermine und mich."

„Natürlich. Wo wollt Ihr denn hin, wenn ich fragen darf."

„Hermines Freund hat mich nach Brasil eingeladen. Für 2 Gastvorträge an der hiesigen Uni."

„Oh, wie schön. Brasilien. Da war ich noch gar nicht. Ist bestimmt wunderbar. An diesem Strand in Rio, Copacabana heißt er, soll es wirklich ganz schön zugehen!"

Minerva warf einen tadelnden Blick auf ihren Chef. „Albus!"

„Hermine wird mitreisen", fügte Severus schnell noch einmal hinzu, als könnte Hermine Aufpasser spielen.

„Aber sicher doch. Es sind ja eigentlich ihre Freunde, nicht?"

„Danke sehr."

„Kein Problem. Sobald Du ein Datum hast schreibe ich ans Ministerium."

Severus hatte Professor Caldwell geschrieben und sie hatten vereinbart in drei Wochen nach Brasilia zu reisen. Dafür würde sie einen Tag vorher wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und Severus einsammeln.

Das Schuljahr ging zu Ende und Hermine reiste zum Fuchsbau wo sie groß empfangen wurde.

Die Zeit im Fuchsbau war sehr vergnüglich für Hermine. Sie konnte viel lesen und sie unterhielt sich viel mit Ginny. Ginny erfuhr den ganzen Rest der Geschichte. Leider hatten Ron und Harry „aus Versehen" auch zugehört und so musste sich Hermine noch 2 andere, deftigere Kommentare anhören.

„Mit Snape Sex haben?", brummte Ron. „Du hast echt einen Knall."

Ginny schnaubte. „Mit Dir Pfeife hat sie ja auch welchen gehabt."

„Ja, aber wir sind gleich alt. Ich habe noch keine runzlige Haut!"

Hermine blickte ihn tadelnd an. „Severus hat auch keine runzlige Haut. Andere als wir, aber sie ist nicht runzlig."

„Dann kriegt er bestimmt keinen mehr hoch", mutmaßte Ron finster.

„Doch. Sonst hätten wir ja auch keinen Sex haben können."

Trotzdem sah Ron ziemlich angewidert aus.

„Und was denkst Du jetzt über ihn?", fragte Ginny mitfühlend.

„Momentan? Ich bin immer noch sauer auf ihn. Aber er ist so beständig. Er ist um mich herum und ich fühle mich bei ihm mittlerweile sicher. Er ist einfach da. Selbst wenn wir nie wieder über uns gesprochen haben."

„Du magst ihn, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry.

„Das stand nie in Frage."

„Und dann die Sache mit Brasilien", seufzte Hermine.

„Na und? Du reist mit ihm da hin, hörst Dir die Gastvorträge an und an der Copacabana verbringst du einen lustigen Tag mit Ramon, Stuart und ihm. Dann geht es wieder zurück."

„Das klingt so einfach, Ginny, aber Professor Caldwell hat uns ein Doppelzimmer organisiert."

„Und? Es ist ja nicht so, dass Du ihn noch nie nackt gesehen hast, Mine."

Ron verzog wieder mal angewidert das Gesicht.

„Stimmt." Hermine seufzte. „Oh, ich wünschte er wäre hier."

„Warum?" fragte Harry schlicht.

Hermine blickte ihn verdutzt an. „Das weiß ich nicht." Sie überlegte.

„Doch, das weißt Du", reagierte Harry sofort.

„Meinst Du?"

„Ja."

„Hm. Warum will ich ihn hier haben?"

Ginny, Ron und Harry blickten sie neugierig an.

„Warum soll er hier sein?" Hermine hatte eine Antwort. „Damit ich ihn um mich haben kann."

„Und warum soll er um Dich herum sein?"

„Damit er nicht alleine in seinen Kerkern sitzt und Spaß hat. Und weil ich vielleicht mal eine Antwort brauche, die er mir geben kann. Und weil er mich dann mal anlächelt vielleicht. Er sieht gut aus, wenn er lächelt."

„Snape kann lächeln?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Ja. Es steht ihm toll. Ich habe ihn dazu gekriegt, wenn wir…." Sie wurde rot.

Ron verdrehte die Augen und grinste dümmlich. „Wenn Ihr Sex hattet."

„Ja."

„Sonst noch was?", fragte Ginny.

„Weil ich ihn berühren möchte", entfuhr es Hermine leise. „ich könnte ihn immerzu berühren."

„Ist das nicht schon mal was?", fragte Ginny in der gleichen Lautstärke sanft zurück.

Hermine blickte auf und in Ginnys Augen. „Ja", lächelte sie dann, „das ist schon mal was."

„Harry", sagte Ron alsbald. „Können wir jetzt endlich ein bisschen Quidditsch trainieren?"

Harry nickte und stand auf. „Mine, können wir Dich auch endlich mal dazu begeistern?"

Hermine überlegte. Warum nicht? Und dann nickte sie.

Harry hatte ihr im Eifer der Glückseligkeit, dass sie mal endlich mit trainieren würde, den Feuerblitz unter den Hintern geschoben und sich selbst den Shootingstar aus dem Weasley-Schuppen genommen. Es tat seinem Talent keinen wirklichen Abbruch.

Hermine war der Treiber, Ginny der Jäger, Ron im Tor, Harry als Sucher und als Fred und George ankamen gab es noch einen weiteren Treiber und Jäger dazu.

Hermine war viele Jahre nicht mehr geflogen und genoss es sogar ein bisschen. Auf jeden Fall machte sie Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred und George damit überglücklich. Und das war ihm im Moment das Wichtigste.

3 Wochen später klopfte Hermine an die Kerkertür von Severus.

Sie sprang wieder sofort auf. Verwundert trat sie ein. „Hast Du auf die Tür einen Zauber gelegt, dass sie mich sofort erkennt?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Ja", antwortete er schlicht.

„Aber wieso?"

„Weil es mich nicht stört, wenn Du hier reinkämst ohne Ankündigung."

„Heißt das, ich wäre eine Frau, die Dich nicht nervt?"

Er grinste. Scheinbar erinnerte er sich an ihre Unterhaltung damals.

Er ließ es unkommentiert.

„Bist Du für morgen früh abreisebereit?"

Er nickte und deutete auf 2 Tragetaschen.

„Wie war es im Fuchsbau?", wollte Severus wissen. „Hat Molly Euch alle sattgekriegt?"

„Naja, bei Ron habe ich meine Zweifel. Aber ich habe 1 Kilo zugelegt", seufzte Hermine.

„Das fällt an Dir nicht auf."

„Charmebolzen."

„So bin ich." Er deutete neben sich. „Setz Dich."

Sie ließ sich ebenfalls am Esstisch sinken. „Was schreibst Du?"

„An meinem Vortrag."

„Worüber?"

„Tränkekunst der alten römischen Zauberer und ihre Auswirkungen auf Seuchen."

„Wow."

„Na, das hoffe ich, dass das ein Wow wird."

„Hast Du auch eine Badehose eingepackt?" fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Wozu?"

„Na um an der Copacabana planschen zu gehen. Mit Stuart und Ramon!"

„Ich soll mit?"

„Aber sicher!" Hermine runzelte die Augenbrauen. Hatte es bisher so geklungen als sollte er nicht mit?

„Geh Du mal lieber mit Deinem Armani-tragenden Kumpel, Mine", seufzte Severus und merkte erst nach einer Weile, dass Hermine ihn verblüfft anblickte. „Was ist?", fragte er.

„Seit wann nennst Du mich Mine?"

Etwas irritiert suchte Severus eine Antwort. „In meinem Kopf heißt Du schon lange so."

Hermines Herz verabschiedete gerade einen großen Brocken von sich in Richtung Severus.

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja", knurrte er. „Darf ich jetzt weiterschreiben, sonst sitze ich hier noch die ganze Nacht."

„Natürlich." Hermine stand auf.

„Wo gehst Du hin?" fragte er und unterbrach sein Schreiben schon wieder.

„Na in mein Zimmer. Du wolltest doch schreiben."

„Ja, aber Du kannst doch hier bleiben, wenn Du möchtest." Er blickte sie aus großen Augen an.

„Ok. Dann bleibe ich." Hermine setzte sich wieder. „Hast Du jetzt eine Badehose?"

„Ja, im Schrank. Du kannst sie gerne suchen", brummte er.

Hermine stand wieder auf und betrat sein Schlafzimmer. Das Bett war mit schwarzem Satin bezogen und Hermines Erinnerungen flackerten zu den drei Wochen zurück in denen sie hier in diesem Stoff von Severus geliebt wurde.

Sie riss sich von dem Anblick los und öffnete seinen Schrank. Unerwarteter Weise glich das Schrankinnere kriegsähnlichen Zuständen. Oder wie nach einer Tsunamikatastrophe. Hermine guckte ärgerlich zur Tür als könnte sie Severus so mit ihrem Blick für seine Unordnung bestrafen.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab. „Ordination Totalis." Alles packte sich auf akkurate Haufen.

„Accio Badehose". Ein schwarzes Stück Stoff löste sich aus einem der Stapel und flog ihr in die Hand.

Sie fing es auf und schloss wieder die Schranktür. Beim Verlassen des Raumes blickte sie wieder das Bett an. Sie setzte sich auf die Kante und strich sanft über den luftigen Stoff. Ihre Finger flogen nur so darüber, so samtig und weich war er.

„Blöde Erinnerungen?", fragte Severus samtige Stimme plötzlich aus Richtung Tür.

Hermine blickte auf. Er hatte die Hände lässig in seinen Hosentaschen und lehnte im Rahmen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Schöne Erinnerungen."

Er seufzte ganz leise, doch Hermine konnte es hören.

Sie stand auf und ging ihm entgegen. „Rote Ralleystreifen, ja?" fragte sie und hielt die Badehose hoch.

„Schwarze Ralleystreifen auf schwarzem Stoff machen sich auch nicht so gut."

„Sehr witzig, Severus. Wirklich."

Am nächsten Morgen reisten sie per Portschlüssel, einem schicken Schlüsselanhänger, nach Brasilien. Sie landeten in der Nähe der Pension, in der Professor Caldwell ein Zimmer reserviert hatte.

Es war ein Muggelhotel und Hermine war froh, Severus bei sich zu haben und nicht Ron, der sich einfach nicht so richtig ins Muggelleben einfügen konnte.

Severus und sie checkten ein und ein Portier zeigte ihnen das Zimmer. Es hatte tatsächlich ein KingSize Bett und Hermine spürte Severus Blicke auf sich ruhen. „Gute Nacht, die Herrschaften", wünschte der Portier und ließ sie alleine.

„Na toll", seufzte Hermine. „Ich bin jetzt hellewach und hier ist es Nacht."

„Wir könnten uns die Stadt bei Nacht ein wenig ansehen", schlug Severus vor.

Hermine blickte beglückt auf. Super Idee! Sie liebte solche Aktionen.

Sie zog sich andere Schuhe an und tauschte ihr T-Shirt in ein Top, weil es hier in Brasilien noch viel wärmer war als in Schottland. Sie ließ Severus beim umziehen zugucken. Sie hatten sich bereits mehr als ein Mal nackt gesehen, da wäre Scham hier verkehrt.

Er blickte sich ruhig dabei an und ignorierte ihren Anblick im BH.

„Wir können los."

Sie durchwanderten die Straßen und die restlichen Geschäfte, die noch offen hatten und genossen es einfach beieinander zu sein und zu schweigen.

Schließlich beschloss Hermine das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Wir sollten trotzdem gleich noch ein Nickerchen machen, Severus. Sonst überstehst Du die Vorlesung morgen stehend schlafend."

„Ich bin gar nicht müde."

„Was macht Dich denn müde?"

Er überlegte.

„Vorgelesen zu bekommen, Sex und zu viel Essen."

Hermine lachte. „Da finden wir bestimmt was Passendes."

Sie kehrten ins Hotel zurück und riefen den Zimmerservice. Nach einer Weile brachte er Omelette, Früchtequark und frische Erdbeeren. Beide aßen diesen Mitternachtssnack und Hermine schnappte sich dann sein Buch in dem er derzeit las und las laut vor. Dabei legten sie sich beide auf das Bett und Severus schloss schnell die Augen.

Nach einer Weile stoppte Hermine und flüsterte: „Schläfst Du schon?"

„Nein", brummelte er. „Ich kann mich nur so besser auf Deine Stimme konzentrieren. Du hast so eine angenehme Stimme."

Und schon gab Hermines Herz wieder einen Brocken von sich an Severus ab.

Sie las weiter vor und bald erstarb ihre Stimme und dann waren beide eingeschlafen.

Als Hermine aufwachte war es bereits hell draußen. Sie lag auf der Seite auf dem Bett, noch in Rock und Tanktop und direkt an ihrem Ohr, hinter ihr, murmelte Severus etwas. Er hatte seinen rechten Arm fest um sie herumgeschlungen und seine Finger spielten im Traum mit ihrem Bauch Klavier.

Hermine hatte wieder mal das Gefühl vor Rührung und reinster Zufriedenheit weinen zu müssen. Sie schluckte deshalb ein paar Mal und versuchte ihre Gefühle im Zaum zu halten.

Ein Rumms von weiter unten im Hotel ließ Severus hochschrecken. Müde rieb er sich die Augen, blickte dann auf Hermine und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie lange haben wir geschlafen?"

„5 Stunden."

„Unglaublich." Er krabbelte aus dem Bett. „Ich muss duschen und mich umziehen."

Severus zog auf dem Weg ins Bad seine Strümpfe aus und seine Hose und das Hemd noch gleich dazu und betrat das Bad nur noch in Slimshorts. Dann schloss er die Tür.

Hermine seufzte. Schade, dass er sich nicht ganz ausgezogen hat, dachte sie wehmütig.

Die Dusche sprang an und sie hörte Geklapper.

Als das Wasser ausgestellt wurde fragte sie laut. „Wann müssen wir an der Uni sein?"

„Um 11", rief er. „Dann essen wir mit Caldwell in der Mensa zu Mittag und um 14 Uhr geht die erste Vorlesung los."

„Ok."

„Morgen genau die gleiche Zeit", rief er noch hinterher.

10 Minuten später ging die Tür wieder auf. Severus hatte ein Badehandtuch um die Hüfte geknotet und kämmte sich die Haare.

„Ich mag Muggelduschen. Da gibt's keinen Schnickschnack mit Gerüchen und so. Man sucht sich ein Duschgel aus und benutzt es. Fertig." Er lächelte sie an.

„Darf ich gleich rein?"

„Aber sicher. Ich bin sofort fertig." Er fischte seine Shorts von einem Hocker und trat wieder aus dem Bad.

„Danke." Hermine ging an ihm vorbei und schloss die Tür. Sie ging zur Toilette und duschte dann ebenfalls. Er hatte recht. Muggelduschen waren toll. Sie duschte sich mir ihrem mitgebrachten Muggelduschgel und Shampoo und wickelte sich dann auch in ein Badehandtuch ein.

Sie taperte durchs Zimmer um Severus nicht bei seiner Zeitung zu stören. Aber er schlug sie sofort wieder zu. „Mein Portugiesisch ist wirklich schlecht." Er blickte auf.

Sie spürte, was er wohl dachte als er sie sich jetzt anguckte. Sie erinnerte sich an seine Worte, die er zu Agnes gesagt hatte. Ob er sie noch fühlte? Oder hatten sich seine Gefühle bereits geändert?

„Was denkst Du jetzt gerade?", fragte er sie just.

„Ich denke über Dich nach", antwortete sie schlicht und setzte sich aufs Bett. Dann nahm sie den Handtuchturban vom Kopf und faltete ihn einigermaßen ordentlich zusammen.

„Und? Was kommt dabei raus?" fragte er im Will-ich-es-wirklich-wissen-?-Tonfall.

„Nichts, was mir gerade weiterhilft", sagte sie.

Severus legte sich flach aufs Bett und löste sein Handtuch vom Leib. Er legte es sich quer über die Hüfte. „Das ist wirklich heiß hier", brummte er. „Da braucht man gar nicht duschen."

Hermine legte sich neben ihn und löste ihr Handtuch auch. Sie legte es sich ebenfalls über die Hüfte.

Er blickte zu ihr rüber. „Du hast wirklich wunderschöne Brüste", sagte er leise.

Sie schwieg.

Ihr Gehirn schwieg nicht. Es malte sich in allen Farben des Regenbogens aus, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, wenn Severus ihre Brüste geküsst hatte. Sie wünschte es sich plötzlich, das noch einmal zu erleben.

Dann raffte sie sich auf und stand nackig auf. „Ich habe Hunger."

Er setzte sich auf und blickte sie an. „Frühstücken gehen?"

Sie nickte.

Severus stand auf und warf achtlos das Handtuch aufs Bett.

Ihn in seiner Nacktheit zu sehen machte Hermine kribbelig. Er hatte wirklich einen wundervollen Po. Wenn er sich nur mal umdrehen würde?

Er tat es nicht.

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten in den Speisesaal und zum Frühstücksbuffet.

Um 11 Uhr apparierten sie von ihrem Zimmer aus direkt in das Büro von Professor Caldwell.

Dieser begrüßte die beiden Gäste aus Europa mit ausnehmender Herzlichkeit.

Hermine mochte den Professor, der sich mit Emilio vorstellte auf Anhieb. Sie schätzte ihn auf Mitte 40 und sie fand ihn sogar ziemlich attraktiv.

Severus trug heute eine leichte Baumwollhose und ein kurzärmliges Oberhemd dessen obere 2 Knöpfe er aufgelassen hatte. Seine Haare steckten wieder in einem Zopf.

Emilio Caldwell war scheinbar sehr aufgeregt Severus vor sich sitzen zu haben, denn er erschien hektisch und recht fahrig.

Anscheinend wirkte Hermine beim Gespräch der beiden Männer recht gelangweilt, und deshalb schlug ihr Emilio vor, in die Unibibliothek zu gehen. Dort gäbe es eine ausgesprochen interessante englischsprachige Abteilung. Hermine ging los und fand sich bald rundherum zufrieden zwischen lauter tollen Büchern wieder.

Dort wurde sie dann von Emilio und Severus wieder abgeholt.

Die beiden Männer fanden sie zwischen den Regalen auf dem Boden wo sie vertieft in einem riesigen Wälzer über Heilkräuter saß.

„Mine?", fragte Severus leise um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

Hermine blickte auf und sah direkt in Severus warme neugierige Augen.

Sie strahlte ihn an. „Das Buch ist phantastisch", sagte sie und legte es aber Buch beiseite und stand auf.

Sie langte nach ihrem Zauberstab und schon flogen die Bücher wieder zurück an ihren Platz in den Regalen.

„Wir können Essen gehen", sagte Emilio leise und bot Hermine seinen Arm an. Sie harkte sich ein und gefolgt von Severus gingen sie in die Mensa.

Beim Essen nahm Emilio wieder das Thema „Vorlesung" auf.

„Severus", sagte er und Hermine blickte Severus verwirrt an. Vornamen? „Severus, ich würde vorschlagen, ich gehe gleich zuerst nach oben und kündige Sie an."

Severus nickte bedächtig. Dann legte ihm Hermine einen Flyer neben den Teller.

Es war auf Muggelart kopiert auf knallrotem Papier und darauf stand die große Ankündigung, dass der ehrenwerte Professor Severus Snape aus Großbritannien am Mittwoch, den 24. Juli um 14 Uhr im großen Auditorium einen Vortrag über Tränkekunst der Römer und deren Auswirkungen auf die Seuchen halten würde.

Severus blickte Emilio verblüfft an. „Und wie ist die Resonanz?"

„Unglaublich. Du wirst schon sehen."

Nach dem Essen begleitete Emilio Hermine und Severus durch die Haupthalle in Richtung Auditorium. In einem kleinen Shop fand Hermine verschiedene Postkarten und sie fragte Emilio ob er einen Stift bei sich hätte.

Severus und Emilio warteten bis Hermine die Ansichtskarte für ihre Eltern beschriftet und sie dann in der Uni-Eulerei angegeben hatte. Dann folgte sie den Männern in die größte Vorlesungshalle.

Um 14 Uhr war das Auditorium voll und Emilio kündigte mit beherrschter Begeisterung Severus an, der mit einem sachlichen Kopfnicken das Podium betrat und mit seiner Vorlesung begann.

Hermine hatte sich ganz nach hinten gesetzt und starrte Severus fasziniert an.

Das Wort „wundervoll" schoss ihr durch den Kopf als sie ihm beim Reden zuschaute.

Sie blickte sich um und registrierte nur interessierte Gesichter. Kein Student war am Einschlafen, keiner kritzelte auf seinem Block herum, alles lief bombig.

Um halb 4 war Severus Vorlesung beendet und Emilio lud sie noch zu sich zum Kaffeetrinken ein.

Emilios Frau zweigte Hermine netterweise von den beiden fachsimpelnden Männern ab und fragte sie, ob sie sich nicht auch ein bisschen im Garten sonnen wollte.

Hermine war erfreut, dass Emilios Frau recht gut englisch sprach und so verbrachten Severus und Hermine den Nachmittag in privater Atmosphäre.

Am Abend waren Hermine und Severus mit Stuart und Ramon zum Essen verabredet.

Als sie am Abend wieder ins Hotel zurück kamen platzte es aus Hermine einfach raus.

„Deine Vorstellung war der Knüller, Severus. Ich habe mich umgeguckt. Alle haben Dir aufmerksam zugehört. Du machst das ganz, ganz toll. Ehrlich!"

Severus blickte sie ruhig und ein bisschen amüsiert an. „Naja. In 20 Jahren als Lehrer lernt man reden."

„Mach Dich nicht runter. Ich fand es toll. Und morgen hören ja auch Ramon und Stuart zu."

„Gehen wir jetzt ins Bett?", fragte Severus. „Anderthalb Stunden Dauerreden machen auch müde."

„Na guck mal, gibt's noch einen vierten Punkt."

Er grinste nur.

Der nächste Tag startete wieder wie der gestrige. Severus hatte nachts einen Arm um Hermine gelegt und Hermine erwachte als Erste.

Sie blickte auf seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch und schaute sich jede Kleinigkeit der Finger und Flächen an. Ein paar feine Narben zogen sich über die Handaußenfläche. Hermine wusste, dass sie noch aus Voldemorts Zeiten stammten. Zart streichelte sie über die Finger und bald begannen die Finger wieder Klavier auf ihrem Bauch zu spielen. Hermine schloss die Augen und gab sich den Berührungen hin.

Später kam Hermine dann nackt und frisch geduscht aus dem Bad. Severus lag auf dem Bett und hatten den Hotelfernseher angeschaltet. Es liefen Nachrichten. Auf Portugiesisch natürlich.

„Hast Du nicht gesagt Dein Portugiesisch wäre grottenschlecht?"

„Ist es auch."

„Aber Du guckst die Nachrichten?" Sie trat näher.

„Das heißt ja nicht, dass ich irgendwas verstehe."

Hermine musste lachen.

Er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Als er sah, dass sie nackt war seufzte er leise.

„Sei nicht so bösartig, Hermine", sagte er schlicht.

„Wieso?" fragte sie verwundert. Er hatte sie doch schon mal nackt gesehen.

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Dein Anblick macht mich fertig."

Ach so! Hm. Er fand sie also noch anziehend.

Hermine schnappte sich die dünne Bettdecke und wickelte sie wie eine Toga um sich herum.

„Besser?"

„Ja."

Um 11 Uhr begann wieder das gleiche Spielchen wie gestern. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Hermine sofort zur Bibliothek ging und Severus bei Emilio ließ.

Die 14 Uhr-Vorlesung fand erfolgreich statt und nachher auf der Bühne konnte sich Emilio gar nicht genug in seinem Namen und im Namen der Studenten für diese tollen Tage bedanken.

Danach reisten Ramon, Stuart und die beiden Hogwartsianer nach Rio ab. Hermine hatte Severus und ihre eigenen Sachen in ihrer In-mich-passt-sogar-ein-Elefant-rein-Handtasche von der Horkruxsuche damals gepackt und Stuart mietete für die restlichen Stunden des Tages einen Strandkorb an der Copacabana.

Stuart strahlte Hermine an, dann Ramon und Severus.

„Minchen, Schatz. Du und ich planschen im großen Ozean? Hast Du Deinen Bikini an?"

Hermine grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Nein, Stuart. Ich habe ihn nicht dabei."

Stuart blickte sie fassungslos und ein wenig enttäuscht an.

„Ich habe meinen Mini-Bikini dabei und auch schon an." Sie lachte.

„Oh, Du unmögliches Frauenzimmer", schimpfte Stuart verliebt. Er blickte Severus an. „Ist sie nicht furchtbar manchmal?"

Severus grinste nur und zog sein Hemd aus und dann die Hose. Darunter kam seine knappe schwarze Badehose zum Vorschein mit den roten Ralleystreifen.

„Na, los, Kindchen, runter mit den Plüdden!", befahl Stuart und zog sich aus.

Hermine räkelte sich lasziv aus ihrem Top und dann aus ihren kurzen Hosen. Dann löste sie das Haargummi und warf es achtlos beiseite.

Ramon und Stuart pfiffen gleichzeitig.

„Schätzen! Du bist wirklich ein heißes Gerät!", lachte Stuart.

„Ist der Mini-Bikini nicht zu wenig Mini?", fragte Hermine kritisch.

Severus schnaubte und Ramon lachte. „Süße, wenn ich nicht stockschwul wäre…." Er ließ das Ende ungesagt.

Stuart schnappte sich eine Flasche Sonnencreme und begann Hermine damit einzucremen. Sie gackerte lustig als er unter ihren Armen ankam und auf den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel.

„So, Mine. Dekolletee auch noch!" Stuart schmierte ihr den halben Busen zu und Hermine kam aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr raus.

„Du auch noch!" Sie nahm ihm kurzerhand die Tube aus der Hand und schmierte ihn auch noch ein.

Ramon schnappte sie die Kamera und schoss ein paar Bilder von ihnen allen.

Stuart hinter Hermine strahlend. Hermine neben Ramon strahlend. Severus neben Hermine bemüht strahlend. Hermine zwischen Ramon und Stuart strahlend und Severus neben Ramon und Stuart bemüht strahlend. „Aber ich will die Fotos auch haben", mahnte Hermine mit wackelndem Zeigefinger.

„Planschen?" fragte Stuart und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Hermine nickte. Dann blickte sie Ramon und Severus an. „Kommt Ihr mit?"

Ramon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bleib hier bei den Sachen. Geht Ihr nur!"

Severus hatte sich ebenfalls eingecremt und er begleitete Hermine und Stuart ins Meer.

Das Wetter war ein Traum und Hermine und Stuart stürzten sich sofort in den Atlantik.

Severus folgte ihnen langsamer und sah Hermine dabei zu, wie sie und Stuart herumtobten.

Dann sah Hermine ihn und lief auf ihn zu. Sie war glücklich Severus bei sich zu haben. Dass er einfach da war. Hier bei ihr. An diesem wunderschönen Donnerstagnachmittag. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und wollte in ihn ihre Arme nehmen, aber Severus trat vorher diskret einen Schritt beiseite und stoppte so Hermines Unterfangen. Sie spürte, dass er das nicht wollte und ließ es sein.

Die 4 verbrachten noch ein paar Stunden am Strand und Hermine brutzelte in der Sonne und wurde ab und zu von Severus ermahnt, die Sonne nicht zu unterschätzen.

Ramon und Stuart kuschelten verliebt herum und der Anblick ließ Severus Augen nur trauriger werden.

Als es Abend wurde saßen Ramon, Stuart, Hermine und Severus noch am Strand und schauten sich den Sonnenuntergang an.

Spät in der Nacht porteten Severus und Hermine wieder nach Hause und Ramon und Stuart apparierten wieder zurück nach Brasilia.

Am nächsten Morgen flog eine etwas irritiert aussehende Eule auf Hermine zu und bremste ab. Sie ließ sich auf dem Tisch sinken und Hermine organisierte ihr wieder Wasser mit einem Aguamenti.

Die Eule trank und flog dann wieder davon.

„Ein Brief von meinen Eltern", sagte Hermine erstaunt und öffnete ihn sofort.

„Liebe Hermine, vielen Dank für die Postkarte. Die Smith und Hopkins von nebenan sind immer ganz misstrauisch, wenn die Eulen hier so tief fliegen. Wir hoffen, der Brief erreicht Dich. Als die Eule kam hatte Robert die Idee, ihr sofort einen Brief wieder mitzugeben. War das in Ordnung? Am kommenden Samstag wollten Robert, Mickey, Sam und ich noch einmal grillen. Hast Du Lust zu kommen? Wenn Du magst, kannst Du auch Leute mitbringen. Es wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn es nicht Ron wäre, Hermine, er würde Mickey und Sam mit seinen seltsamen Kommentaren verschrecken, glaub ich. Schreib mir einfach, wie viele Leute Du mitbringst. Hab Dich lieb, Mom (und Dad)"

Hermine hatte eine Idee und lachte ganz laut auf. Verdutzt blickte der halbe Lehrertisch sie an.

Dann wandte sie sich schmunzelnd an Albus. „Du. Albus."

Er blickte sie fragend an. „Ja?"

„Sag mal…ich habe hier eine Einladung zu einer waschechten Muggel-Grillparty. Und ich darf Freunde mit bringen. Magst Du vielleicht mitkommen?"

Minerva und Severus blickten Hermine entgeistert an.

Albus alte Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Eine echte Muggel-Grillparty? Wo denn?"

„Bei meinen Eltern."

„Wie wunderbar!"

„Heißt das, Du kommst mit?"

„Gerne!" Sie hatte ihren Direktor selten so strahlen sehen. Sie wusste, wie toll er Muggelhäuser und so fand.

„Perfekt. Dann bist Du schon mal eingeladen. Minerva?"

„Wann ist die Feier denn?" fragte sie kritisch.

„Am nächsten Samstag."

Minerva wirkte ehrlich enttäuscht. „Oh, nein, da kann ich nicht. Es tut mir leid. Da muss ich nach Italien porten. Meine Schwester besuchen."

„Schade. Severus?"

Severus neben ihr blickte sie irritiert an. „Ich soll mit?"

Hermine blickte ihn verdutzt an. „Ich habe Dich doch gerade gefragt!"

„In Ordnung?"

„Also ja?"

„Ja."

„Fein", sagte Hermine dann wieder lauter. „Dann schreibe ich meinen Eltern, dass wir zu dritt bei ihnen auftauchen." Sie wandte sich noch mal an Albus. „Albus, bei der Party sind 2 Muggel anwesend, die nichts von unserer Welt wissen. Freunde von meinen Eltern. Ist das ok?"

Albus Lächeln wurde charmant. „Ach, meine liebe Hermine, Du hast mich noch nicht in meiner besten Muggelkleidung gesehen, was?"

Hermine lachte. „Nein, aber ich bin gespannt drauf."

Die Woche verging wie im Fluge und schon war der Samstag da. Hermines Eltern freuten sich auf den Besuch von Hermine mit Albus und Severus und Hermine richtete Albus und Severus aus, wann die Grillparty begann.

„Wir können uns heute Abend am Apparierpunkt treffen", sagte Hermine zu den beiden beim Frühstück.

Albus schmunzelte. „Ach, Hermine, hast Du vergessen, dass ich von überall im Schloss apparieren kann?"

„Stimmt. Ja, ich habs vergessen."

„Kommt einfach um 6 in mein Büro." Albus stand auf. „So, dann geh ich mal nach Hogsmeade runter. Ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen und Rosmerta einen Besuch abstatten." Er nickte und ging.

„Ich weiß noch gar nicht was ich anziehen soll", sagte Severus.

„Das was Du in Brasilien auch anhattest."

„Reicht das?"

„Aber klar. Es sind meine Eltern und die nicht die Queen und Prinz Philip."

„In Ordnung."

Hermine verbrachte am Nachmittag noch eine Stunde damit Fang zu verarzten, dem ein Gnom eins über die Rübe gehauen hatte. Hagrid hatte sich aus Rache den Gnom geschnappt und ihn mit allem Karacho in den verbotenen Wald geworfen.

„Er wird schon wieder, Hagrid. Er hat nur eine dicke Beule am Kopf", tröstete Hermine den Halbriesen.

Hagrid kraulte Fangs Rückenfell. „Meinst Du?" murmelte er betrübt.

„Ja, Hagrid, sorg einfach dafür, dass er sich heute und morgen ruhig verhält und morgen Abend kannst Du ihm dann den Druckverband abnehmen."

„In Ordnung. Danke, Minchen."

„Aber immer doch."

Sie begleitete Hagrid und Fand hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Es war jetzt 5 Uhr und um 6 war sie mit Severus und Albus in dessen Büro verabredet.

Hermine ging in ihre Räume, duschte und zog sich um.

Sie hatte ihrem Vater zum Dank eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus Hogsmeade mitgebracht und ihre Mutter bekam eine Mandragora im Topf (von Pomona gestiftet).

Vor Albus Tür begegnete sie Severus. Dieser blickte sie lächelnd von oben bis unten an.

„Das Kleid steht Dir gut, Mine", sagte er knapp und klopfte an.

Als die Tür aufging und Hermine Albus sah wusste sie nicht, ob sie Tränen lachen sollte oder bewundernd staunen. Albus hatte seinen Hut abgenommen, seinen Bart geflochten und unten im Bartende steckte ein normales rotes Muggelhaargummi. Er trug ein kurzärmliges weißblaugestreiftes Oberhemd und eine beige Stoffhose. An den Füßen trug er allerdings wieder seine normalen Sandalen.

„Wow", sagte Hermine begeistert und strahlte ihn an.

„Nimmst Du mich so mit?", fragte er zwinkernd.

„Immer, Albus."

„Danke sehr, Du bist sehr liebenswürdig zu einem alten Mann."

„Ach Albus!". Hermine legte ihren treuherzigsten Blick auf. „Du siehst aus, als wärst du keine 70."

Wieder strahlte Albus sie an.

Severus verdrehte bloß die Augen. „Können wir?", fragte er. „Sonst schaffen wir es nicht mehr pünktlich."

Albus harkte sich bei Hermine ein und Hermine bei Severus und mit einem schnapp-Geräusch wurden sie alle appariert.

Albus hatte sie bei den Grangers vor die Tür appariert. Hermine blickte sich sofort um, ob jemand sie gesehen hatte. Doch sie hatten Glück.

Der alte Mann zog etwas aus der Hosentasche und mit einem Nicken wurde es zu einer normal großen Flasche Wein. Hermine klingelte.

Ihr Vater öffnete die Tür und sagte dann laut hinter sich. „Deine Tochter ist da."

Dann umarmte seine Tochter mit sehr glücklichem Gesichtsausdruck. „Schön, dass Du da bist, Schatz", brummte er.

„Hi Dad. Dad, darf ich Dir vorstellen, Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor von Hogwarts und Severus Snape, mein Kollege."

Dr. Granger gab beiden Männern die Hand und bat alle drei ins Haus.

Eine Viertelstunde später klingelte es erneut an der Tür und Robert Granger ließ seinen besten Freund Mickey ins Haus sowie dessen Frau, Ursulas Freundin Samantha.

Hermine stellte Albus und Severus vor.

Mickey war von Natur aus ein aufgeschlossener Mann und er beäugte die beeindruckende Gestalt Albus' fasziniert.

„So", fragte er, „Sie sind also der Direktor an Hermines Schule?"

„In der Tat", antwortete Albus vergnügt und trank einen Schluck Zitronenlimonade.

„Wie viele Schüler hat die Schule denn?"

„153 Schüler, 10 Lehrer, einen Hausmeister, eine Bibliothekarin und unsere gute Seele Hermine."

„Nicht schlecht", staunte Mickey. „Dann haben Sie ja stets eine große Menge Arbeit."

„Da haben Sie recht", seufzte Albus. „16 Stunden-Tage sind keine Seltenheit."

„Wow, das ist wirklich viel."

Severus hatte sich zu Hermines Vater an den Grill gestellt. „Darf ich Ihnen bei irgendwas behilflich sein, Sir?" fragte er höflich.

Hermine Vater zog überrascht über diese galante Aufmerksamkeit die Augenbrauen hoch. „Oh, ja, danke. Es wäre perfekt, wenn ich das Feuer irgendwie ankriegen würde."

Severus fragte leise: „Auf herkömmliche Art?"

Dr. Granger grinste. „Das wäre mir gleich."

Severus drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Mickey und Sam und zückte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Mit einem leichten Schwung brannte die Kohle.

„Danke schön", sagte Robert Granger. „Sehr nett."

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"

„Ja, vielleicht. Meine Frau hat in der Küche verschiedene Platten mit Fleisch stehen."

„Kein Problem." Severus verließ den Grillmeister und ging ins Haus.

Auf dem Weg betrachtete er die Fotos an den Wänden im Flur. Hermine als kleines Mädchen mit ihren Eltern. Er stand da und schaute drauf und seine Hand hob sich und er strich behutsam über Hermines Lächeln als 10-jährige. Dann seufzte er und betrat die Küche.

Hermine hatte eine Schürze umgebunden und stand neben ihrer Mutter und schnitt Salat.

„Wieso machst Du das per Hand?", fragte er verdutzt.

Hermine und ihre Mutter drehten sich um.

Hermine grinste. „Ich will nicht, dass Moms Freundin plötzlich in der Tür steht."

„Ach so. Dr. Granger, Ihr Mann fragt nach Fleischplatten."

„Wie nett", sagte Hermines Mutter und zeigte auf die vollen Teller. Severus runzelte die Stirn und Hermine lachte. „Tja, Severus. Schön tragen und kein Immobilus."

Er schnaubte und schnappte sich jeweils eine Platte. Dann verließ er die Küche.

Ursula Granger blickte ihre Tochter an. „Du strahlst, Hermine."

„Ja, Mom. Ist er nicht wunderbar?"

„Ist er das?" fragte sie lächelnd zurück.

„Ja, das ist er."

„Und er ist verliebt in Dich?"

Hermine seufzte. „Damals war er das. Ja. Ob es immer noch so ist, weiß ich leider nicht."

„Finds heraus. Er scheint ein sehr netter Mann zu sein." Sie seufzte. „Auch wenn er fast so alt ist wie ich."

„Ich bin schon längst dabei." Hermine blickte stirnrunzelnd auf den Salatkopf. Da kam Severus wieder.

„Ach mir reicht's", brummte Hermine. „Das dauert mir zu lange. Pass mal in der Tür auf, Severus, dass keiner kommt." Severus blieb in der Tür stehen und mit ihrem Zauberstab zerkleinerte Hermine den restlichen Salat in Sekundenbruchteilen.

Mrs. Granger lachte. „Hermine, so faul haben wir Dich nicht erzogen."

„Mom, ich habe überall Salatstückchen an mir und meine Hände sind klitschnass. Das ist keine Faulheit, ich habe nur keine Lust mehr auf diese Schweinerei."

„Ich muss das immer per Hand machen, mein liebes Kind", sagte Ursula Granger bestimmt, „ich habe nicht Deine Möglichkeiten. Und? Es schadet mir auch nicht."

Hermine brachte nur ein „Hmpf" heraus und blickte hilfesuchend zu Severus hinüber. Der grinste nur.

Hermine ließ den Salat in die Schüssel schweben und Severus schnappte sich 2 weitere Platten.

„Glaubst Du, es gefällt ihm bei uns?", fragte ihre Mutter leise als er wieder zur Tür raus war.

„Ich glaub schon!", Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Er scheint sich zu amüsieren." Sie fügte hinzu: „Wenigstens über uns beide."

Als Hermine und ihre Mutter wieder in den Garten kamen stand Mickey am Grill und Samantha und Albus aalten sich ein wenig in der Restsonne des Tages. Severus und Mr. Granger waren weg.

„Wo ist Severus hin?", fragte Hermine verdutzt.

Da hörten beide Frauen etwas im Keller rumoren.

Sie gingen nach unten und fanden Severus und Mr. Granger im Kellerraum wieder, in dem Mr. Granger gerne Sachen bastelte.

„Dad, was machst Du da?" fragte Hermine ihren Vater stirnrunzelnd.

„Dein Severus hat gefragt, ob er was helfen kann. Und der Mixer hatte vorgestern seinen Geist aufgegeben. Er hat ihn in Sekunden wieder zum Laufen gebracht."

„Siehst Du, Mom", sagte Hermine frech. „Zauberei ist doch vielleicht ganz nütze, nicht?"

Mrs. Granger schnaubte und lachte dann.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Gast und wie liebevoll er ihre Tochter anschaute.

„Komm Dad, Severus ist nicht da um hier zu helfen. Du kannst mich auch immer fragen. Ich komme dann sofort her und helfe Dir." Sie schnappte sich den Arm ihres Vaters und bugsierte ihn die Kellertreppe hoch. Übrig blieben nur Severus und Hermines Mutter.

„Hermine hat oft von Ihnen erzählt, Professor Snape."

„Severus bitte", sagte er galant.

„Severus."

„Sie hat von mir erzählt?" fragte er zurück.

„Ja, sehr viel sogar."

Sie merkte, dass Severus sich nicht traute neugierig weiter zu fragen.

„Sie spricht immer in den höchsten Tönen von Ihnen."

„Tut sie das!"

„Ja. Ich will ja nicht indiskret erscheinen, aber sie scheint Ihnen auch nicht egal zu sein."

Severus blickte Hermines Mutter erstaunt an. „Da haben Sie recht, Dr. Granger."

„Ursula."

„Ursula."

„Weiß Sie das denn, Severus?" fragte Hermines Mutter beim Treppe-wieder-hoch-gehen.

Sie hörte ein Seufzen. „Ich denke nicht, dass ihr die Ausmaße bewusst sind."

„Das glaube ich auch."

Dann waren sie wieder oben und Severus geleitete Hermines Mutter wieder in den Garten.

Das anschließende Essen ging sehr vergnüglich von statten. Albus war glänzender Laune und er beäugte vergnügt die elektrischen Lampions, die Hermines Vater bald anknipste und Hermines Mutter genoss die Blicke von Severus auf ihre Tochter.

Hermines Vater gefiel, dass er lauter nette Leute um sich hatte und besonders seine Tochter mal wieder zu sehen. Hermine hatte all ihre Lieben um sich herum und Severus wusste jetzt endlich, woher Hermine ihre Schönheit hatte und er konnte mit Hermine zusammen sein.

„Darf man mal fragen, wie alt Sie sind, Severus?", fragte Dr. Granger während des Essens.

„Ich bin 41, Sir."

„Ach lassen sie das Sir weg. Ich heiße Robert. Und Sie, Albus? Wie alt sind sie?"

„Ich bin 85", log Albus mühelos und erntete einen belustigten Blick von Hermine und Severus.

„Dafür sind Sie aber wirklich rüstig", sagte Mickey.

„Ja, das bin ich wohl", lächelte Albus. „Jeden Abend ein Gläschen Rotwein und viele Spaziergänge. Aber auf unseren Ländereien ist das ja auch kein Problem."

„Wir könnten uns die Schule ja mal angucken", sagte Mickey zu Hermine.

„Oh, das wird schwierig", sagte Hermine zerknirscht wirkend. „Wir haben viele Promi-Kinder auf der Schule und strengste Besuchsregelungen."

Mickey seufzte. „Schade. Naja, da kann man nichts machen, nicht?"

Hermine schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und blickte ihren Dad an. Der sah amüsiert drein.

„Was unterrichten Sie, Severus?", fragte Sam.

„Biologie", antwortete Severus ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Ein schönes Fach", gab Sam zu.

„In der Tat."

Hermine blickte Severus dankbar an. Er lächelte.

Hermine saß neben ihm und verspürte wieder mal den Drang ihn zu berühren.

Deshalb legte sie wie zufällig ihre Hand direkt neben seine, so dass er sie zwangsweise berühren musste, wenn er sie bewegte.

Er tat es bald und Hermine durchfuhr ein angenehmes Kribbeln. Sie schloss die Augen.

Mrs. Granger sah das und meinte dann zu ihrer Tochter. „Hermine, wir zwei können uns gleich um den Abwasch kümmern, einverstanden?"

Hermine nickte.

Nach dem Essen trugen Hermine und ihre Mutter die benutzten Teller in die Küche. Gemeinsam räumten sie sie in die Spülmaschine ein.

„Du kannst mir aber nicht mehr sagen, dass Du nicht in ihn verliebt bist, Hermine", brummte Mrs. Granger.

„Ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt, Mom. Ich…" Hermine suchte das richtige Wort aus ihrem Herzen raus, „ich…ich liebe ihn einfach. Es ist so, als hätte ich das Verliebtsein komplett übersprungen und wäre sofort bei der Liebe gelandet."

„Weiß er es?"

„Nein", murmelte Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich ihm das sagen soll. Vielleicht will er mich ja auch gar nicht mehr haben."

„Wie lange ist das jetzt her, dass er gesagt hat er wäre verliebt in Dich?"

„Ein paar Wochen", murmelte Hermine.

„Und? Glaubst Du, man kann das so einfach abschalten?"

„Wohl nicht."

„Siehst Du", sagte Ursula Granger sanft. „Ich habe vorhin gesehen, wie er Dich ansieht, Hermine. Guck mich an. So. Wenn Du mich fragst, bräuchtest Du ihn nur anlächeln und er würde alles für Dich tun."

Hermine blickte erschrocken hoch.

„Meinst Du das ernst?"

Draußen erklang ein kurzes Gepolter, was die beiden Frauen zur Tür blicken ließ.

Dort stand Albus. Und Severus.

Albus Blick war verwundert auf Severus gerichtet und Severus blickte betreten zu Boden.

Hermines Mutter entfuhr ein Seufzen. Dann lächelte sie Albus an.

„Albus, wollen wir beide mal wieder rausgehen und uns ein Glas Rotwein genehmigen? Ich habe da einen sehr guten mexikanischen…." Dann waren sie weg.

„Hast Du das alles gehört?", fragte Hermine leise.

Severus blickte hoch und Hermine wagte seinen Blick nicht zu deuten.

Er nickte kurz.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte Hermine.

„Was hat Dir denn leid zu tun?" fragte er zurück.

„Musst Du immer mit einer Gegenfrage kommen?"

Er lächelte diesmal nicht sondern trat auf Hermine zu. Sie sah wie sein Mut ihn ihm wuchs.

„Dir hat nichts leid zu tun, Miss Granger", sagte er nun rau. „Nur mir."

„Jetzt spiel nicht den strahlenden Held, sondern gib mir gefälligst auch etwas Schuld ab."

„Kommt nicht in Frage."

Er blieb vor ihr stehen. Dann schnappte er sich ihre Taille, hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf die Arbeitsplatte. Er stellte sich zwischen ihre Beine und zog sie am Po näher an sich heran. Dann begann er zu lächeln.

Als sich seine Lippen auf ihren Mund legten ließ Hermine den Löffel in ihrer Hand auf den Boden fallen und umschlag seine Hals um den Kuss erwidern zu können.

Ihr entfuhr ein Stöhnen und Severus beantwortete es auch mit einem in ihren Mund.

„Oh, Du hast mir so unendlich gefehlt", seufzte er.

„Idiot", brummte sie nur.

Er ließ von ihr ab. „Wieso?"

„Weil Du mir nicht sagen konntest, warum Du mich wolltest. Ich habe es mir erst live anhören müssen, als Du es Agnes im Club erzählt hast." Sie haute sachte auf seinen Oberarm.

„Im Club?" fragte er erstaunt und schien zu überlegen, wann er die Neuigkeit Agnes erzählt hatte. Als es ihm einfiel wurde er blass. „Du hast Agnes und mich gesehen."

„Ja", gab Hermine kleinlaut zu. „Ich wollte ganz Dramaqueen ins Zimmer stürmen und Dich anschreien. Aber dann dachte ich, dass ich dazu kein Recht hätte."

Er küsste sie wieder inniglich und ihre Lippen spielten mit seinen.

Plötzlich ging die Küchentür auf und Hermines Vater kam rein. Er blickte auf Severus und wie der Mann seine Tochter hielt und verließ dann wieder schleunigst die Küche.

Dann hörten sie: „Ursula, meine Tochter wird gerade in der Küche geküsst. Weiß ich davon?"

„Nein. Das ist neu."

Hermine lachte leise und Severus grummelte:

„Hermine, jetzt pass mal auf. Wenn Du gleich ja sagst, dann gibt's kein Zurück. Also: Ich will Dich. Nur Dich. Exklusiv. Keine andere. Ich werde bis zur Rente Lehrer sein und auf Hogwarts wohnen, wenn Du keine bessere Idee für meinen Verbleib hast. Ich will Kinder haben. Von Dir. Und ich erwarte, dass ich der einzige Mann für Dich bin. Kein anderer. Kannst Du Dich darauf einlassen?"

Hermines Herz suchte fieberhaft nach noch mehr restlichen Bröckchen von sich, die an Severus übergeben werden könnten. Doch da war nichts mehr. Er hatte ihr Herz komplett.

„Ja, Severus. Ich lasse mich liebend gerne darauf ein."

Er küsste sie erneut kurz und löste dann sachte seine Hände von ihrer Taille.

Dafür nahm er ihre rechte Hand und küsste galant den Handrücken.

„So, Geliebte. Zurück zur Party?"

„Noch mehr küssen?" fragte Hermine zurück und schaute sehnsüchtig auf seinen Mund.

Er küsste sie noch einmal und trat beiseite, so dass sie von der Anrichte hopsen konnte.

„Zur Party", beschloss Hermine und gemeinsam verließen sie die Küche.

Severus folgte Hermine nach draußen und sie setzten sich wieder.

Er blickte kurz auf Albus. Albus lächelte ihn kurz vergnügt an und nickte.

„So, Severus. Was habe ich da gerade gesehen?", fragte Mr. Granger.

„Dad!", raunte Hermine und funkelte ihren Vater an.

„Finde ich das gut, Ursula?", fragte ihr Vater ihre Mutter.

„Wir finden das ziemlich toll sind aber besorgt gewesen, weil unsere Tochter halb so alt ist wie Severus", befand Ursula Granger.

„Aha, in Ordnung."

Hermine beugte sich zu Severus hinüber. „Die Art zu reden haben sie auch bei ihren Patienten", erklärte sie ihm.

„Also Severus. Und Hermine liebt Sie?"

Severus blickte Hermine an. „Tut sie das?", fragte er.

„Oh, ja, das tut sie sehr", lächelte Hermine. Oh, und wie!, dachte sie. Sprachlos über ihre eigenen Gefühle.

Severus wandte sich wieder an Hermines Vater. „Ja, das tut sie."

Hermine harkte ihre Finger in Severus Finger. Er blickte ihr in die Augen und Hermine wurde flau im Magen als sie die Gefühle, die er für sie hatte, in seinen Augen ablesen konnte.

Wieder zog er ihre Hand zu sich und küsste zart ihren Handrücken.

„Na, dann kann ich nur sagen: Willkommen in der Familie", sagte Mr. Granger schlicht.

Hermine blickte immer noch in Severus Gesicht und sah nun Sprachlosigkeit.

„Dad", sagte Hermine grinsend, „ich sehe Severus das erste Mal in 8 Jahren sprachlos. Nicht mal Harry hat das geschafft. Du bist der Erste."

Albus entfuhr ein Giggeln und blickte auf seine Taschenuhr, die am Gürtel baumelte. Er stand auf.

„So, Ihr Lieben, ich verabschiede mich jetzt. Der alte Mann muss ins Bett."

Mrs. Granger stand auf. „Schade", sagte sie bedauernd.

„Es war mir eine Freude an Ihrer Party teilnehmen zu dürfen und seien Sie sich gewiss, dass ich diesen Abend in ganz besonderer Erinnerung behalten werde."

Hermines Mutter strahlte. „Das freut mich."

Albus ging in Richtung Terrassentür. „Severus, Hermine, kommt Ihr später nach?"

Severus nickte.

„Fein. Dann mal auf Wiedersehen."

„Fahren Sie denn heute noch Auto?", fragte Mickey verblüfft. „Ich habe gar keins vor dem Haus gesehen."

„Es steht ein Stück weiter weg", antwortete Albus. Er gab allen die Hand und wurde dann von Mrs. Granger raus begleitet.

„Wann gehen wir?", fragte Hermine an Severus gewandt.

„Bald, Geliebte."

Bald standen auch Mickey und Sam auf und verabschiedeten sich und schließlich waren die Grangers mit Hermine und Severus alleine.

Ursula Granger wollte gerade die ganzen Gläser einsammeln, als Severus seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Bleiben Sie sitzen, Ursula. Keine Arbeit mehr heute."

Er winkte mit dem Stab und die Gläser schwebten hoch, bildeten eine ordentliche Formation und flogen in Richtung Küche.

„Oder so", grinste Ursula Granger.

Hermine ließ die Kohle in den Kohleneimer schweben und der Grill reinigte sich selbst und schob sich von selbst wieder in die Garage.

Mit Staunen beobachteten Hermines Eltern die Aktion. Dann schaute Mr. Granger Severus an.

„Ich frage mich seit 8 Jahren, wie es kommt, dass Hermine diese außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten hat."

„Das ist reine Genetik", erklärte Severus ruhig. „Einer Ihrer Vorfahren muss auch magisch begabt gewesen sein. Es überspringt ab und zu mehrere Generationen."

Da Mr. Granger selbst Arzt war kannte er sich mit Genetik aus und verstand diese Theorie.

„Gibt es in der Begabung große Unterschiede? Oder sind alle Zauberer auf einem Level?"

„Alle sind gleich. Es gibt nur Unterschiede in der Schnelligkeit des Lernens."

„Und Hermine?"

„Hermine ist von außergewöhnlich schneller Auffassungsgabe", grinste Severus. „Ihr Talent wird nur noch übertroffen von der Größe ihres Herzens."

Sprachlos schaute Hermine Severus an.

„Severus, Du hast schon mein Herz", schalt sie. „Sag so etwas nicht, denn dann habe ich keine Idee mehr, was Du noch von mir kriegen könntest."

Liebevoll lächelte er sie an und schwieg. Wieder küsste er ihre Hand.

„Du als Komplettpaket reichst mir", sagte er dann.

„Fein. Dann folgt Dir das Komplettpaket jetzt unauffällig zurück ins Schloss."

„Eine gute Idee."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hermines Eltern und apparierten dann von der Terrasse aus zurück nach Hogwarts.

Nachts alleine im Dunkeln nach Hause zu gehen war seltsam. Vor allem wegen der Neuigkeit, die sich bald verbreiten würde. Severus und Hermine liebten sich.

Wer würde alles darüber staunen?

**Kapitel 16 – Neuigkeiten**

Hermine hatte gar keine Wahl. Severus ließ ihre Hand nicht los und zog sie ohne Erbarmen in seine Räume.

Er entledigte sie ihrer Kleidung und zog sich dann auch aus.

Dann schob er sie unter die Dusche.

Er wusch ihr die Haare und sie ihm seine. Dann seiften sie sich gegenseitig ein und konnten kaum die Finger voneinander lassen.

Schließlich lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett und Hermine fragte: „Und nun?"

Severus zog sie zu sich heran und begann ihre Brüste abzulecken und zu küssen. Hermines Wohlgefühl dabei wandelte sich langsam in ein heftiges Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen um.

Er ließ sich Zeit und küsste ihren Körper ab. Sanft und voller Geduld.

Dann ließ er es zu, dass sie ihre Beine für ihn öffnete. Er fing ihren Mund ein und streichelte mit einem Finger zusätzlich ihre Lippen.

Als er sich in sie hineinschob keuchte Hermine leise auf.

Er begann sie zu ficken und Hermines Sternenhimmel tat sich über ihr auf. Sie schloss die Augen und sie spürte wie der Mann auf ihr ihren Mund und ihre Wangen küsste und ihr dreckige Sachen ins Ohr raunte. Ihre eigenen Finger vergrub sie in seinem Rücken und schließlich spürte sie wie die Hitze, die erst nur zwischen ihren Beinen war, sich über ihren ganzen Körper ergoss. Sie fühlte ihre Muskeln um seinen Schwanz herum und während sie sich zusammenzogen, wurde der Mann über ihr lauter und sein Stöhnen gequälter. Schließlich stöhnte er einmal laut auf und stieß tief in sie hinein. Er hielt inne und dann ergoss er sich in ihr.

Mit letzter Kraft zog er sich neben sie und kuschelte sich an ihren Körper.

Hermine verabschiedete mit Wehmut die Dunkelheit und die Sterne in sich und öffnete die Augen.

Sie fand, Severus' Anblick selig zu nennen, sei ein wenig untertrieben. Das sagte sie ihm auch.

„Selig sein…pah", raunte er lächelnd und zog sie noch näher. „Sex mit Dir. Das ist es."

Er ergriff wieder ihre Brüste. „Oh, ich hätte sie in Brasilien so gerne angefasst! Und Du läufst auch noch nackt vor mir herum. Das war nicht nett."

„Ich habe nicht daran gedacht."

„Und dann erst dieser Winz-Bikini! Ich war bloß jede Minute beim Eincremen froh, dass Stuart schwul ist."

Hermine lachte.

„Dann cremst Du mich gleich mal ein, ja? Aber vergiss ja keine Stelle."

Sie ließ eine Flasche Lotion erscheinen und drückte sie ihm in die Hand. Und dann durfte Severus sich noch einmal um die schöne Haut kümmern.

Severus und Hermine schliefen gemeinsam in seinem Bett und am nächsten Morgen war Hermines erste Frage: „Was sind wir eigentlich für einander?"

„Wir sind ein Paar?"

„War das eine Frage? Nein", fuhr Hermine fort, „was bist Du für mich? Mein Freund?"

„Würd ich so sagen. Ich nenne Dich meine Geliebte."

„Oh ja", lachte sie, „das hat gestern einen Mordseindruck auf meine Mutter gemacht. Und Deine Handküsse erst."

Er grinste süffisant. „Gut zu wissen, dass man Granger-Frauen damit beeindrucken kann."

„Babe, ich habe Hunger", murmelte Hermine.

„Dann gehen wir jetzt frühstücken", schlug er vor. Als er aufgestanden war, sah er die lüsternen Blicke seiner Freundin. „Was ist?"

Sie langte nach ihm und erwischte nur seine Hüfte.

„Ich dachte, Du hast Hunger!"

„Stimmt. Aber ich würde Dich erst noch mal vernaschen."

Belustigt blickte er sie an.

„Du willst diesen Körper einem Mameladentoast vorziehen?"

„Immer."

Er kam zurück ins Bett und plötzlich saß Hermine auf ihm.

Sie beugte sich vor und begann ihn abzuküssen. Dabei streichelte sie seine Arme.

Nach einem kleinen Schnurren blickte sie unter sich und sah seinen erigierten Ständer. Ohne Umschweife erhob sie sich kurz und ließ ihn in sich gleiten.

Severus sah sie verblüfft an. „Du bist ja von der ganz schnellen Sorte."

Sie begann ihn zu reiten und bald schloss er die Augen und Hermine gab sich ihren Gefühlen hin.

Das Gefühl der Lust strömte bald immer weiter durch ihren Körper und schließlich stöhnte sie: „Ich komme." Er hielt spontan ihre Taille ganz fest und jagte sich immer schneller in sie hinein. Hermine wurde schlichtweg überrannt und kam mit einem erstickten Schrei.

Severus schob sie von sich weg und positionierte sich hinter ihr. Er war noch nicht gekommen und er wollte ihr mal zeigen, wie es sich anfühlte, beim Ficken den Verstand zu verlieren.

Er stieß mehrfach heftig in sie und schließlich hockte Hermine nur noch wimmernd vor ihm.

Bald kam er und als er sich in ihr entlud, fiel Hermine wie ein Kartenhaus vor ihm zusammen.

Noch später, als er sich aus ihr rausgezogen hatte, spürte er, dass ihr Körper noch zuckte und sich noch nicht wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Er nahm sie in die Arme. „Ist es das, was Du wolltest?"

Sie nickte nur.

„Frühstücken?"

Sie nickte nur.

„Bist Du jetzt erledigt?"

Sie nickte wieder nur, aber erhob sich dann schnaufend und stand auf.

„Das war fies", tadelte sie ihn.

„Was denn?"

„Deinen Finger noch zusätzlich in meinen Po zustecken."

„Du bist aber ganz schön rattig geworden dadurch", grinste er süffisant.

Sie blickte ihn nur verärgert an und murmelte etwas wie „Der Herr ist jetzt wohl zufrieden weil er recht hat, was?"

Sie zogen sich an und gingen dann gemeinsam in die große Halle.

Auf der Lehrerempore angekommen blinzelte Albus die beiden Verliebten vergnügt an.

Während sich Hermine und Severus ein Toast schmierten, sagte Severus: „Du, wann sehe ich denn endlich mal Deine Pole-Künste komplett?"

„Mit Strip oder ohne?"

„Fragst Du das ernsthaft?"

„Natürlich. Nicht dass ich plötzlich strippen soll und ich habe meine hässlichste Unterwäsche drunter."

„Du hast bestimmt gar keine hässliche Unterwäsche. Dieses Nichts aus Spitze ist wirklich toll."

„Na schön, dann ziehe ich das an. Aber Du musst Deine Finger bei Dir behalten, Severus. Das meine ich ernst."

„Das schaffe ich nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hm, das wird ein Problem", tat Hermine ernsthaft besorgt. „Soll ich Sneaker tragen oder die Lackpumps?"

„Lackpumps. Die sind scharf."

„Ich dachte mir stünde sportlich besser."

„Ja, aber nicht im Bett."

„Aha."

„Hermine?"

„Ja, Severus."

„Gehen wir gleich noch mal ins Bett?" fragte er schlicht.

„Klar, aber warum rückst Du dafür näher an mich heran?"

„Ich will Dich küssen."

Er küsste sie zart auf die Wange.

„Albus", hörten sie plötzlich Minervas Stimme, „betrügen mich meine Augen?"

„Wenn sie das gesehen haben, was ich denke, dann betrügen sie Dich nicht, meine Liebe."

Hermine streichelte ganz verliebt Severus Handrücken und er nahm ihre Hand auf und küsste die Außenseite. Dafür wurde er mit einem breiten Strahlen belohnt.

„Habt Ihr das gesehen? Professor Snape küsst Miss Grangers Hand?"

„Ja genau. Stehen die aufeinander?"

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Snape ist doch ekelig."

„Aber sie lässt sich küssen."

„Wie sie ihn anstrahlt!"

„Was die beiden aneinander finden?"

„Soll mir egal sein."

„Hör auf entsetzt mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Ich krieg Deine Haare ab."

„Sorry."

„Gibst Du mir mal die Butter?"

„Na klar."

Dann hörte man nichts mehr, aber man konnte nur noch die verliebten Blicke sehen, die sich Severus und Hermine zuwarfen.

**ENDE**


End file.
